Nuestra historia
by The Dumb Dookie
Summary: De cómo empezó todo, y cómo descubrí que eras mucho más de lo que la gente pensaba. Rin x Male!OC, por favor, leer la introducción para evitar confusiones.
1. Introducción

**¡Hola a todos! Creo que primero explicaré un poco de qué irá esto, para no desorientar. Os recomiendo que lo leáis primero.**

**Básicamente esto es una historia contada en primera persona desde el punto de vista del protagonista, del que ahora hablaré. El co-protagonista es Rin Okumura, ya sabemos quién. **

**En resumen se podría decir que cuenta cómo se conocieron y, a decir verdad, cómo se acaban... ¿queriendo? Supongo que suena muy empalagoso pero es así xD. Realmente esta era mi idea inicial, pero la cosa se fue alargando mucho más de lo que me hubiera gustado y en el momento de escribir esto voy por el capítulo 7 y todavía creo que no ha habido ni una sola escena cursi, como mucho alguna ligerísima sospecha sutil dentro de la propia mente del narrador, así que es para tomárselo con calma. Los primeros capítulos son mucho más tochos, plenamente centrados en la reflexión del protagonista. A partir del capítulo 4 o 5, la cosa se aligera mucho más y hay zonas plagadas de diálogos mucho más entretenidos de leer, o eso espero xD**

**No es, ni quiero que sea, una historia donde los personajes se ven y se enamoran a primera vista. Eso no existe, y aunque no voy a dar datos personales, creo que os puedo decir que no soy una quinceañera hormonada xD No va a haber escenas con miel y azúcar. Me he propuesto enfrentarlo de una forma realista, o al menos todo lo realista que se puede sacar de un manga, y puede que tarde todavía un poco en meter ese tipo de cosas. O tal vez haga un salto temporal en un futuro, no tengo nada pensado. Me gusta el personaje de Rin Okumura y a veces, irónicamente, tengo mis cosas de quinceañera hormonada xDD Cosas de la vida, supongo.**

**En realidad, mi intención fue divertirme un rato, ni más ni menos. No pensaba ni publicarlo ni enseñárselo a nadie, pero hoy me dio el venazo y aquí estamos :D**

**En cuanto a los capítulos, subiré cuando básicamente tenga tiempo y ganas XD Aunque ya comenté que voy por el 7, no quiero precipitarme y tener ese salvavidas de momento. Los subiré todos tarde o temprano, por supuesto.**

**Sobre el protagonista: puede ser quien os salga del culo, sinceramente. Os lo podeis imaginar como queráis, como más os guste, pero no os recomiendo que sea un personaje del propio manga puesto que más adelante aparecerán algunos y sería incoherente. He procurado no hacer ninguna referencia a su físico, ni dar nunca su nombre (algo más complicado de lo que parece, en realidad), dejando a la imaginación todo lo necesario para empatizar con él. Lo único que restringe un poco este aspecto es que sí, el protagonista es un hombre. Espero no tener problemas con eso ^^' ¿Se puede interpretar como que es una mujer? Bueno, parte del tiempo creo que sí, pero hay zonas en las que será imposible por la propia narración, así que no lo recomiendo xD Si estuviera escrito en inglés quizás sería más fácil, pero no es el caso. Y, además, creo que se hace una sola mención de su color rubio de pelo. Pero si no os gusta, podeis quitar esa parte (que tan solo es un diálogo sin mucha consistencia) y seguir leyendo, ignorándolo. Dicho esto, la verdad es que el siguiente párrafo lo podéis pasar por alto perfectamente.**

**Si me preguntáis cómo me lo imagino personalmente, ya que al fin y al cabo soy el autor, os diré que es un chaval de estatura media, ligeramente más bajo que Rin, con el pelo de color rubio no muy claro y parecido a Renzou Shima en la forma y en el corte. Ni gordo ni flaco, bastante normal. Ha recibido ciertas declaraciones de conocidas enamoradas, aunque muchas menos de las que podría dado su introvertido carácter. Aunque esto último es un dato trivial XD**

**Realmente la parte interior del personaje me gusta dejarla en manos de la propia historia. Dado que está narrada en primera persona y procuro centrarme mucho en las reflexiones y las observaciones que hace nuestro protagonista, espero que el lector le vaya conociendo por sí mismo. Esa es una de mis metas.**

**La otra es, por supuesto, que os guste lo que he escrito y que disfrutéis leyéndolo. Yo me lo he pasado teta y espero que vosotros también xD**

**Y una vez puesto todo lo necesario sobre la mesa, y todos advertidos sobre cómo afrontar mejor la lectura de este fic (gracias a los que os lo hayais comido todo :D ), ¡nos vemos en el primer capítulo!**

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: **

**Bueno, creí necesario aclarar un par de cosas más ahora que ya he avanzado bastante con el fic (mientras escribo esto ya van 14 capítulos)**

**1.- Para quienes busquen directamente entrar en el romance y les importe bastante poco todo lo anterior, debo informar que los 10 primeros capítulos prácticamente no tienen nada de "carne". La historia se puede comprender perfectamente leyendo desde "Cambios y decisiones" (aunque habrá algunas referencias a la primera parte que obviamente van a quedar sin sentido).**

**2.- Durante los 10 primeros capítulos, el protagonista no tiene nombre. Bueno, no es que no tenga, sino que simplemente no se revela en ningún momento xD A partir de entonces, como mi intención fue introducir a más personajes para aumentar el ritmo, se me hizo necesario darle una mayor identidad. Explico esto más en profundidad en el capítulo 11, pero creía correcto anticiparlo aquí.**

**3.- He cambiado una de las cosas que tenía puesta en esta introducción, y es que no recomiendo imaginarse al protagonista como un personaje del propio manga, mientras que al principio dije que no habría problema. Pido disculpas anticipadas por eso si es que alguien ya le había puesto la cara de Renzo, de Yukio o de Suguro, por ejemplo, y también por no haber aclarado esto antes xD**

**Y poco más, tal vez dentro de poco repase uno por uno todos los capítulos corrigiendo pequeños fallos como palabras repetidas o añadiendo o quitando alguna frase. Avisaré en esta misma introducción si eso pasa.**


	2. Demonio

**I**

_Yo tampoco acostumbraba a hablar con nadie. Mi timidez y mi miedo a quedar en ridículo siempre quedaron por encima de cualquier otra cosa._

_Por eso, cuando el primer día de aquel curso, hace cuatro años, nuestro profesor te presentó ante el resto de la clase, me llamaste la atención. Porque tu mirada, tus gestos y tus expresiones eran muy, muy distintas a las mías. Mientras que yo siempre bajaba la vista, encogía los brazos y agachaba la cabeza, tú acusabas con los ojos todo lo que veías como si desconfiaras de cualquier cosa que te rodeara. Siempre cerrabas los puños cuando alguien se atrevía a dirigirte la palabra, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones enseñabas los dientes en un gesto de amenaza animal que provocaba en los demás un gran sentimiento de terror. Tal vez, por eso, la poca gente racional se quedaba sin motivos para defenderte cuando soltabas un puño en la cara de un compañero al que habías oído llamarte "demonio", "monstruo" o algo similar. _

_Porque realmente lo parecías. _

_Parecías un demonio, alguien a quien nadie querría acercarse. Desde el primer día, te sentaste en una esquina de la clase, atrás del todo, junto a la ventana, y te dedicaste a perder la mirada en la pared del fondo sin prestar atención esperando el sonido del timbre. Después te levantabas con lentitud, metías el libro en tu mochila, te la echabas al hombro y salías de clase con paso rápido, sin necesidad de dar rodeos porque todos se apartaban a tu paso. Así un día, y otro día, y otro día._

_Yo te observaba y tú no te dabas cuenta. Siempre he sido muy, muy observador. Miraba tus gestos, tus expresiones, tus reacciones a la gente. Eras el perfecto prototipo de matón sin amigos, con el pelo descuidado y ojos desafiantes._

_Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que algo no encajaba contigo. Eras tan, tan distinto a mí, pero a la vez estabas tan solo… que no pude evitar sentirme identificado contigo de alguna forma sin ni siquiera haber intercambiado nunca una simple palabra. _

_Estabas tan solo, que… que aquella vez estuve a punto de olvidarme de todo aquello, pensando que era una estupidez. Estabas tan solo que, cuando todos ya habían aprendido a ignorarte, cuando todos evitaban cruzar miradas contigo, me decidí a hacer algo que nunca en mi vida había hecho. No creo que lo recuerdes, pero yo lo tengo grabado a fuego en algún lugar de mi memoria. _

_Estabas tan solo, que simplemente no pude evitarlo. _

_Aún puedo ver dentro de mi mente, como en una película, todos los detalles. La gente girando la cabeza sorprendida cuando vio que yo, que solía estar en silencio absoluto leyendo algo o con la mirada en el vacío, me levantaba de la silla. Ojos clavándose en mí y murmullos apareciendo en el ambiente, que casi podía adivinar, como si los escuchara a mi lado. "¿Se ha levantado? ¿Va a hablar con alguien?". No me importó. Simplemente dirigí mi titubeante paso hasta la esquina de la clase. Recuerdo a la perfección tu forzada postura, con la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de los brazos, estirado sobre la mesa, mirando hacia abajo. Parecía que incluso estabas dormido, mientras esperabas a que llegara el profesor de la clase siguiente. Crucé un par de mesas y sillas que, por estar dentro del área a cinco metros a la redonda de ti, se encontraban totalmente vacías._

_Y me senté en una silla, justo al lado de la tuya. Si advertiste mi presencia, no diste señales. Quedé un momento sin saber qué hacer, sorprendido porque ni siquiera yo sabía con claridad qué estaba haciendo allí. En ese momento no me lo pareció, pero fue bastante irónico que el antisocial de la clase se levantara para sentarse justo al lado del otro antisocial, que además tenía fama de demonio. _

_Casi la totalidad de la gente estaba girada hacia nosotros, mirando con gestos de incredulidad._

_En ese momento ya había reunido fuerzas suficientes para decir algo, pero el profesor que correspondía a la siguiente asignatura entró con rapidez por la puerta haciendo que todos se olvidaran de la escena y se dieran la vuelta en sus asientos. Seguiste sin mirar, sin inmutarte por mi presencia, pero no sabría decir si esperaba otra cosa. Me incorporé y me dirigí hacia mi asiento original. Tras sacar el libro que tocaba, me permití lanzar un último vistazo hacia donde estabas, y me sorprendió que me estuvieses mirando. _

_Tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, pero apenas fue una fracción de segundo. Sin embargo, me dio tiempo de sobra a analizar. Aquella mirada no había sido hostil, como todas las que te había visto dirigirles a los demás. Aquella mirada comenzaba en unos ojos muy abiertos, de bordes oscuros, y de un azul que no había podido notar hasta entonces, porque nunca, en los dos meses de curso que llevábamos, me habías dirigido una sola mirada. Y aquella, además, podría haber compensado cientos de miradas normales, porque era la sensación más reveladora que me había encontrado nunca. Tras la barrera que siempre levantabas, tras el escudo que insistías en sujetar en aquellos ojos, queriendo parecer intocable, se hallaba un vacío que me cortó la respiración por un momento. _

_Lo comprendí. Con esa mirada lo comprendí. Estabas tan solo, que habías decidido dejar de confiar en la gente, y habías desencadenado lo que inevitablemente viene después: habías dejado de confiar en ti mismo._

_Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que habías tenido una infancia muy dura. Sin embargo, aquellas cosas no solían crear vacío. Podrían crear fortaleza, odio o deseo de venganza, pero era improbable que pudieran hacer algo así. Después, pensé que simplemente eras muy tímido, como yo, y aquella era tu forma de sobrevivir. De enfrentar al mundo. Cada uno tiene su manera, supongo, y la tuya te había condenado a un infierno._

_Me estremecí en la silla. Tuve frío toda la mañana, con la sensación de algo que se me hundía en la nuca, como una punta de metal. Cuando acabaron las clases, no diste tiempo a nada. Hiciste como siempre, recoger el libro, cerrar la cartera, y salir apresuradamente mientras la gente se apartaba. _

"¿No es gracioso? Tú, precisamente tú, acercándote al demonio_", escuché que me decía alguno de los idiotas que tenía por compañeros, y que había aprendido a ignorar tras varios años de convivencia escolar. Salí de la clase con la vaga esperanza de encontrarte al fondo del pasillo, pero ya te habías ido. En ese momento suspiré, pero ahora me costaba menos entenderlo todo. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien me había hecho un favor. Habías conseguido crearme una especie de reto personal: me propuse que aquella no iba a ser la última vez que intentara hablar contigo._


	3. Desconfianza

**II**

_Al día siguiente, la rutina reapareció. Tan pronto como el timbre dio comienzo a las clases, te sentaste en aquel sitio de siempre. Aquel día parecías más cansado, incluso habías llegado a ignorar un par de murmullos que nacieron cuando entraste en la clase, algo no muy habitual en ti. No me dirigiste ninguna mirada ni por supuesto ningún gesto, simplemente te recostaste en la silla esperando al profesor. _

_Sin embargo, decidí tomar las riendas. Pese a haber llegado medio minuto antes que tú, aún no había sacado ningún libro de la mochila, por lo que la recogí del suelo y me la eché al hombro. Después, acompañado por las mismas miradas del día anterior, me dirigí con paso titubeante hacia tu sitio, mientras tú mirabas por la ventana con aire ausente. Volviste a ignorar mi presencia. _

"¿Es que va a sentarse ahí durante toda la clase?_", escuché. Lo comprendía. Comprendía que la gente se lo tomara como algo arriesgado. Sentarse a tu lado no era recomendable teniendo en cuenta la fama que ostentabas, pero no le di importancia. Simplemente me senté, sin saber muy bien si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Decidí actuar como si fuese lo más normal del mundo: abrí la mochila azul que llevaba y saqué uno de los libros. Al dejarlo sobre la mesa, pareciste advertir por primera vez que alguien estaba allí. Me miraste por un momento tal y como hiciste el día anterior, pero yo no te devolví el gesto. Por una parte sabía que era maleducado, pero por otra temía hacerte enfadar. Era un temor absurdo, pero no me sentía capaz aunque hubiese querido hacerlo. De modo que disimulando mi incomodidad, abrí el libro y busqué la página correspondiente a la lección que estábamos dando. _

_Deseé que el profesor llegara de una vez para terminar con aquella tensión, porque aunque habías dejado de mirarme, al menos ahora eras consciente de mi presencia. Y, no sabría decir si fue producto de mi imaginación, pude apreciar como relajabas ligera, casi imperceptiblemente, tu postura sobre la silla. Fue un gesto ínfimo, pero me supuso un gran avance personal._

_El profesor llegó unos segundos después, y la clase trascurrió sin demasiado inconveniente. Los alumnos habían dejado de mirarnos, algo que aunque tú ya habías dejado claro que te importaba bien poco, a mi me incomodaba bastante. Intenté prestar atención a la clase, pero no sirvió de mucho. Por el rabillo del ojo pude observar que tu mirada estaba fija en la pared del fondo, y percibía un aura que emanabas, un aura de inseguridad y de hostilidad. No me sorprendió, aunque sí consiguió que no me atreviera a mirarte una sola vez. Tú tampoco lo hiciste. Simplemente dejamos pasar la clase en silencio._

_Cuando quedaban unos minutos para el sonido del timbre, recuerdo que el profesor me preguntó repentinamente por qué me había cambiado de sitio. La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, y por un instante se me nubló la mente. Los alumnos tampoco perdieron oportunidad de girar sus cabezas escuchando con gesto impaciente por ver si podían averiguar el motivo de mi comportamiento. _

_Y, en ese momento, algo cambió. Estabas sentado a mi izquierda, y fui perfectamente consciente de que habías girado tu cabeza hacia mi posición. Hasta entonces no me lo había planteado, pero tú también querrías saber la respuesta a por qué de repente un desconocido insistía en sentarse a tu lado. Y una sensación extraña me recorrió por dentro. Vi cómo la gente fue desapareciendo en mi mente, como si estuvieran en un segundo plano. La sorpresa ante la pregunta del profesor también desapareció. _

"No podía ver bien la pizarra desde mi antiguo sitio. Espero que no le importe_", contesté con tranquilidad. Aquello sí que era nuevo._

_Yo nunca, nunca en mi vida, había respondido con tranquilidad. Siempre tenía miedo de decir algo inapropiado, y que todos se rieran de mí después. Movía las manos muy rápido, se me enrojecían las mejillas y tartamudeaba. Pero aquella ocasión había sido distinta._

_Me diste seguridad. Me sentí capaz de superar a todo el mundo en un gesto tan simple como una respuesta. Recuerdo que el profesor asintió con la cabeza concediéndome el permiso para sentarme en aquel sitio, y significó otra gran victoria. Sonreí con sinceridad, y sin querer giré la cabeza hasta tu posición. Seguías con los ojos puestos en mí, aún después de que todo el mundo ya miraba al frente, tal vez decepcionados ante mi impasibilidad. Volví a observar, esta vez de cerca, que tus ojos eran de un azul profundo. _

_Yo sabía que aquellos ojos podían ser amenazantes. Podían dar miedo. Ya lo habías demostrado en muchas ocasiones. Sin embargo, tal como el día anterior, aquella mirada no iba cargada de odio. Parecía simplemente curiosa. Imagino que en ese momento me tomarías por loco, por querer sentarme ahí, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquello. Volviste a desviar la vista, despreocupado, y luego el timbre sonó. El profesor y los alumnos se levantaron de la silla para estirar las piernas, pero tú y yo nos quedamos en nuestras sillas. _

_Recuerdo a la perfección que en ese momento volviste a mirarme. Y abriste la boca para hablar._

- ¿Tú quieres cachondearte de mí, verdad? – _dijiste. Ya me esperaba algo como aquello, pero oír que me dirigías la palabra me perturbó más de lo que debería. Tu voz, la cual ya había oído en alguna de tus peleas, ahora sonaba más tranquila. Pero no había perdido dureza, señal de que aún me encontraba lejos de ganarme tu confianza._

- ¿Por qué? – _pregunté, nervioso. No podía echarme atrás ahora. Volviste a mirarme, pero esta vez tus ojos se volvieron más oscuros. Aquella sí era una mirada hostil. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío._

- ¿Quién coño te crees que eres? – _escupiste. Volví a estremecerme_ -. Si se te ha ocurrido venir a sentarte con intención de reírte en mi cara, te quitaré el rubio del pelo de un puño.

_En aquel momento, lo que yo debí haber sentido no se correspondió con la realidad. Se suponía que debería haber bajado la cabeza, asustado, como siempre hacía cuando alguien me intimidaba. Se suponía que debía salir de allí por patas y no volver a cruzarme en tu camino en mi vida._

_Sin embargo, aquella exageración que habías hecho, e imaginarme que de un puño alguien pudiera cambiar el color de pelo de otra persona, me hizo tanta gracia que no pude evitar reír sobresaltado. Como si hubiese escuchado un chiste absurdo que te saca una risa sin avisar._

_Y entonces, me di cuenta de que aquello no había sido del todo correcto. Que interpretases mi risa como una ofensa era una opción con todas las papeletas. Me callé de golpe, maldiciendo en silencio. Esperé, casi temblando, que levantaras el brazo, que me gritaras algún insulto, y luego descargaras el puño en mi cara. Era lo que se esperaba de ti._

_Sin embargo, cuando tras dos segundos me di cuenta de que ni siquiera habías abierto la boca, te miré. Y lo que vi fue tan sorprendente que tardé un instante en darme cuenta: en vez de mirarme furiosamente o golpearme, algo te había hecho actuar en contra de lo esperado._

_Me estabas sonriendo. _

_Y aquella era la primera vez que te veía sonreír. No me podía explicar que aquel joven terrorífico que siempre se metía en peleas y estaba solo, ahora tuviera esa despreocupada expresión. Y, además, tus ojos te acompañaron en el gesto, y aquel color azul tan profundo que los poblaba se volvió un poco más claro._

_Después, volviste a relajar el rostro y desviaste la mirada sin darle importancia a la situación. _

_Quedé unos segundos sin dar crédito a lo que había visto. Me sorprendí a mi mismo con una sonrisa estúpida en la boca, y rápidamente volví a adquirir un gesto serio, recuperando la compostura. De momento, me bastaba con sentir que tu aura se había relajado. De hecho, era la única vez que te había visto sentarte más o menos correctamente en la silla, detalle que me llamó la atención. _

_No eras tan malo como querías parecer, pero eso ya lo había descubierto yo hacía tiempo._

_No volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra en el resto de la mañana, pero ya había conseguido tres puntos personales en tan solo dos días, y el último había sido mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba._


	4. Sobre ruedas

**III**

_El día siguiente me tomé aquella libertad desde el principio. Aquella vez habías llegado antes que yo, porque al entrar en clase te vi sentado donde siempre, con el cuerpo doblado descansando sobre la pared en una perezosa postura. Recuerdo perfectamente que estabas enredando curiosamente con el bolígrafo, con el rostro relajado. Me recordaste a un gato que juguetea con una pelota de hilos de lana, y aquella comparación me hizo gracia._

_Tomé aire con profundidad y me dirigí al mismo sitio del día anterior, a tu derecha. Noté como muchas cabezas se volvían para mirarme, de hecho juraría que ya me estaban esperando con anticipación para ver si me sentaba allí de nuevo. _

_Y así lo hice, sin importarme nada. Los murmullos reaparecieron, pero los ignoré. _

_Esta vez, me miraste en cuanto estuve sentado, y eso me dio fuerza para tomar aire._

- Buenos días – _dije educadamente, aún sin saber cómo tratar contigo. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso. _

_Me dirigiste una mirada aburrida. Seguías teniendo el pelo alborotado, como siempre, sin embargo no era del todo desarreglado. De un color muy oscuro, casi negro. Sin embargo, el sol que se filtraba por la ventana le arrancaba fugaces destellos azules. Nunca había visto algo así._

- Qué hay – _saludaste con pereza. _

_No supe si decir algo más, pero enseguida pensé que de no hacerlo, aquello se iba a volver una pesadez._

- Qué asco, madrugar, ¿eh? – _comenté de la forma más casual que pude._

- El problema no es madrugar. El problema es el sitio al que tienes que ir – _respondiste. _

_No me esperaba eso, sinceramente. Podría parecer que era un comentario patéticamente victimista, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. La expresión con la que dijiste volvía a revelar aquel vacío que había visto el día anterior. Y estaba teñido de odio. Sin duda, te provocaba verdadero sufrimiento ir allí todos los días._

- Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho venir aquí – _dije, intentando quitarle peso a la situación. _

- Aunque, a decir verdad, desde ayer hay algo mínimamente interesante.

_Me sorprendiste con eso. No quise pensar que te referías a mí, pero… ¿qué otra cosa, si no? Arqueé las cejas y me permití relajarme un poco._

- Bueno, siempre te sientas aquí atrás. Y como no hablas mucho con la gente, y yo tampoco… pues pensé que tampoco nos iban a hacer daño unas cuantas palabras.

_Como el día anterior, sonreíste al escucharme. Esta vez me fijé mejor, y vi como tus ojos se curvaban hacia arriba ligeramente y las orejas se te encogían suavemente hacia atrás. Podía percibir cómo las pupilas se te dilataban con lentitud, y tus ojos se hacían más claros. Recuerdo que me llamó la atención que fueran tan grandes._

- Podrías hablar con cualquiera de los demás. Seguro que te va mejor que conmigo – _comentaste._

- ¿Con esa panda de subnormales? Realmente eres como dicen, si le deseas eso a cualquiera.

_Aunque mi tono fue totalmente de buenas intenciones, e incluso me reí un poco, recuerdo perfectamente cómo se te oscurecieron los ojos ante lo que había dicho. _

_En aquel instante comprendí que la había cagado, y bastante. Me había imaginado una confianza que de momento no existía._

- ¿Y cómo dicen que soy? – _preguntaste, agresivo, mientras cerrabas los puños._

- Yo, bueno… - _intenté decir, pero no encontré nada en mi mente, que se había quedado en blanco – _lo siento_ – dije, finalmente, agachando la vista._

_Se hizo un silencio pesado. No apartaste tus ojos de mí, y aunque ya no te estaba mirando, podía sentirlos perfectamente. Después, te relajaste un poco y echaste la vista al frente._

- Largo de aquí – _ordenaste furioso. Recuerdo que sentí una sensación ácida en la garganta. Ya había esperado aquello, pero ese hecho no le quitaba la dificultad que tenía el sobreponerse._

_Sin embargo, no me iba a echar atrás. Me había equivocado, pero todavía podía tener arreglo, lo sabía._

- Lo siento de verdad – _dije reuniendo valor y girando el cuerpo hacia tu posición, mirándote directamente -. _Pero a mí no me importa mucho lo que la gente dice. Si quisiera haberme reído de ti, te habría insultado directamente.

_Debo reconocer que en ese momento me di cuenta de que hablar contigo, paradójicamente, me estaba costando menos que hablar con cualquier otra persona. Yo era consciente de tu carácter, pero de algún modo sabía que no me ibas a hacer gran cosa. Estaba ciegamente convencido de que no eras una mala persona._

- Los tienes bien puestos, chaval – _recuerdo que me dijiste -._ Hacía mucho que no encontraba alguien como tú.

_Y entonces, algo en la situación cambió. Tus defensas bajaron de pronto, como una muralla derrumbándose. Recuerdo que sentí una extraña sensación de vértigo ante aquellos acontecimientos que se estaban acelerando más de la cuenta. La agresividad de hacía un momento desapareció, y bajaste los hombros con expresión cansada. Cuando me dirigiste la palabra de nuevo, tu voz sonó triste y débil. No te había visto nunca de aquella manera, y solo hizo confirmar lo que ya sabía._

- En serio, no merece la pena – _dijiste, mirándome con los ojos hundidos. Ahora su color era prácticamente negro -. _No te me acerques, tú al menos tienes una dignidad que aguantas cada mañana, pero si te ven conmigo más de la cuenta, te insultarán. Te harán el vacío. Pasarás de no hablar con la gente a que la gente no hable contigo, no sé si me entiendes – _seguiste diciendo -_. Será culpa mía, y no me apetece cargar con ese peso sobre los hombros. Eres el primero que se me ha acercado en bastante tiempo sin intención de meterse conmigo, y no sé si me creerás si te digo que… que te lo agradezco, en serio, pero esos idiotas no perdonan. No si te ven hablando con un demonio –_ pronunciaste la última palabra escupiéndola con dolor. Apartaste la vista con un brusco movimiento de cabeza y seguiste con los hombros bajos. Tus puños se cerraban con fuerza, pero el resto de tu cuerpo estaba relajado._

_Sabía que de algún modo, te culpabas a ti mismo. Cuando se trata de lidiar con gente, las cosas no siempre son fáciles, y no siempre recibes una segunda oportunidad, ni siquiera una primera. Tú no la habías recibido, de eso estaba seguro. _

_Y aquello me hizo hervir la sangre. Tú no eras mala persona. Tú no eras lo que la gente había conseguido que creyeras. Me estabas hablando con comprensión, con tranquilidad; eso un monstruo no lo hace._

_Miré hacia delante, donde se sentaban los compañeros a unos metros de distancia, algunos con la vista puesta en nosotros pero la mayoría ya aburridos de la situación. Me pareció absurdo. Todos aquellos que tenían que demostrar ser fuertes, ser superiores, ser poderosos, no eran mejores que cualquiera. _

- Escúchame bien – _dije, con calma. No iba a ser fácil que no me temblara la voz, pero lo que iba a decir quería decirlo en ese momento -. _Lo que la gente diga da igual. No tienes por qué hacer caso a los insultos. Antes dijiste que no culpabas a la gente por tenerte miedo, y eso significa que sabes de sobra la imagen que das, pero yo sé que no eres tan malo como pareces. Que hay una fachada y detrás existe algo que merece la pena. No me habría levantado de la silla para sentarme al lado de un demonio, ¿no crees? No eres peor que ellos, Rin, no tienes por qué vivir esto – _dije, con esfuerzo. Conseguí que giraras la cabeza para mirarme y te vi alzar las cejas sorprendido -. _Yo sé cómo te sientes. Yo sé cómo es que no te den una oportunidad – _adoptaste una expresión escéptica, pero me había propuesto convencerte -._ Ambos estamos solos, Rin, y lo sabes perfectamente. Y dime, ¿tú no estás cansado de esta situación? ¿Tú no tienes la sensación de que vives en una burbuja de la que podrías salir si estirases un brazo, pero que sin embargo no lo haces? Te entiendo perfectamente, y también sé que no eres ningún monstruo, y no vas a cambiar porque un grupo de imbéciles te diga lo contrario.

_Lo había dicho, desordenadamente y sin demasiada convicción en la voz, pero lo había dicho. Después, me di cuenta de que no había tomado aire en todo el discurso, e inhalé una bocanada mientras giraba la cabeza hacia abajo._

_Tardaste unos segundos en reaccionar. Aguanté la respiración mirando al suelo, esperando una respuesta._

- Tú no entiendes nada – _dijiste, simplemente -. _No te atrevas a fingir que me conoces o que sabes algo de mí.

_Fue curioso como tus palabras no me afectaron. Porque yo sabía que mi objetivo estaba cumplido. Aunque tu actitud había querido ser agresiva, no me miraste a los ojos, y no subiste los hombros, señal de que no lo sentías de verdad. Aunque no quisieras reconocerlo, me habías escuchado, y eso para mí ya era importante._

_Me ignoraste durante toda la mañana, pero eso también incluyó que no me ordenaras cambiarme de sitio, por lo que me quedé allí. Las clases acabaron, y cuando sonó el último timbre te levantaste rápidamente y pasaste por mi lado sin inmutarte y evitando el contacto visual._

_Esbocé una media sonrisa. Todo iba sobre ruedas y cuesta abajo._


	5. Furia

**IV**

_Al día siguiente, jueves, volví a sentarme junto a tu sitio. Aparenté naturalidad un poco mejor que las otras veces y me fijé en que ya no se veían tantas cabezas apuntando a nuestra dirección. Parecían estar acostumbrándose más o menos rápido._

_Aquel día hacía mucho sol. Estabas tirado sobre la mesa de mala manera cuando llegué, y el rayo de claridad que pasaba a través de la ventana te golpeaba el pelo y arrancaba los destellos azules que ya había visto en otras ocasiones.  
Cuando me instalé en la silla, me ignoraste. Ya lo esperaba, y no pretendía ganarme tu confianza tan pronto, de modo que me limité a sacar el libro de la mochila y esperar a que pasara la mañana. _

_Durante la hora del recreo, de media hora a mitad de la mañana, solías quedarte en clase hasta que te echaba algún profesor, después desaparecías un rato y volvías al empezar la siguiente hora. Yo por mi parte salía al patio, me sentaba con las piernas estiradas en uno de los bancos, rodeado por césped y resguardado del sol por los árboles, y comía el bocadillo con tranquilidad, pensando en mis cosas o escuchando algo de música. Nunca coincidimos en los recreos, cada uno por nuestro lado. Me pregunté qué harías en los ratos libres. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?_

_Cuando volvimos todos a clase, nos sentamos y esperamos pacientemente a la llegada del profesor. Te vi tirado sobre la mesa, como hacía un rato, respirando profundamente. Pasó un minuto, y me decidí._

- Hey…_ - comencé, consiguiendo que me mirases con desinterés -. _¿Te…te gusta la música?

_Me observaste con curiosidad. Por un segundo pensé que pasarías de mí, lo cual era una posibilidad, pero cogiste aire._

- No mucho, la verdad. No tengo buen oído.

- Bueno, pero se puede disfrutar igual, ¿no?_ – contesté con naturalidad. Hubo una pequeña pausa._

- En serio, ¿qué pretendes?_ – preguntaste bruscamente. Aquel cambio me pilló por sorpresa y me quedé en blanco._

- Bueno… tan solo quería hablar un poco_ – conseguí decir. Quizás no era la mejor opción, pero era la única que pude pensar en ese momento. Bajé la vista y moví los dedos de las manos con nerviosismo._

- Hay mucha gente aquí. Habla con otro.

_Suspiré para mí mismo. Después giré la cabeza hacia ti y te miré por un momento. Aquella conversación no iba a volver a producirse, de eso me encargaría personalmente. Había llegado el punto muerto en el que era imposible avanzar.  
Esta vez, pensé rápido e intenté otra cosa. Me quedé mirando tus ojos azules durante unos segundos, intentando que comprendieras una idea más que una frase. Que comprendieras lo que quería decirte, sin necesidad de palabras. Pestañeé una vez e intenté que al menos te dieras cuenta de que no quería hablar con la gente, sino contigo. Porque tú no eras como el resto.  
No sé si cumplí mi objetivo en ese momento, pero apartaste la cabeza con brusquedad, aparentemente molesto. Después entró el profesor, y no volviste a dar señales de vida._

_Ya en casa, aquel día me dediqué a pensar sobre ello. ¿Necesitaba más tiempo? ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto haría falta para ganarme tu confianza? ¿Cómo podría lograrlo? _

_Aquellas preguntas no obtuvieron respuesta, pero creo que no me equivoco si digo que fue la primera tarde en la que ocupaste mi cabeza. En ese momento ni siquiera sospechaba el tamaño de la bola de nieve que se me venía encima._

_Pasó la noche, y al día siguiente crucé cinco minutos más temprano de lo normal la puerta principal del instituto. Subí con aire ausente al piso de arriba, donde estaba nuestra clase, y al comenzar a contemplar el pasillo, escuché jaleo. Aceleré el paso y según me iba acercando a nuestra clase, el ambiente se fue tensando y las voces se hicieron más audibles._

_Y cuando llegué a la puerta, pude verlo: uno de los chavales de un curso más adelantado, que reconocí como el hermano de Dan, un gilipollas de mi clase igual de gilipollas que el hermano, se encontraba frente a la mesa de la esquina. El resto de alumnos formaba un grueso anillo humano alrededor, lo que no me dejaba visión para confirmar mis sospechas. Cuando por fin me abrí paso, vi cómo aquel tipo alto y ancho, con aspecto de orangután, se encontraba inclinado sobre tu sitio, en el que tú estabas sentado con los puños cerrados y la cabeza agachada, sin duda a punto de saltar furiosamente._

- ¿Tú eres ese puto enano que se atrevió a levantarle la mano a mi hermano?_ – escuché gritar al chaval. Tenía expresiones de matón típico sin mucho cerebro._

_No respondiste. Me extrañé, no solías aguantar tanto._

- Mira, nenaza_ – continuó prácticamente gritando, mientras cada vez se inclinaba más sobre ti, intentando amedrentarte -. _Creo que me han hablado de ti. Tú eres el niño que anda siempre jodiendo a todo el mundo, ¿eh?_ -. Te estremeciste casi imperceptiblemente. Estabas luchando para no entrar en el juego-. _Pues que sepas, enano, que si te pillo cerca de mi hermano otra vez te parto los dientes. Jodido niño poseído de los huevos…

_Ese fue el botón de acción. Estoy seguro de que sin esa última frase, posiblemente habría podido estar más tiempo insultándote y te habrías controlado. Pero el cambio en ti fue significativo en cuanto escuchaste lo de "niño poseído". Aquello te ofendió tanto que casi no tuve tiempo a ver cómo te levantabas con increíble velocidad de la silla haciendo que los alumnos del corro se echaran hacia atrás instintivamente. Incluso el gorila cambió su expresión sorprendido._

_Y, entonces, tu cara se convirtió en una mueca forzada. Enseñaste los dientes durante medio segundo y tus ojos dibujaron un arco animal. Yo sabía que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, y nunca había pensado en cómo podría reaccionar. Quería tomar cartas en el asunto la próxima vez que algo así pasara, eso ya lo había decidido, pero no había podido encontrar ninguna forma de hacerlo._

_Sin embargo, no hizo falta: tan solo obedecí al instinto. Cuando te vi levantarte, sentí una especie de acidez en el estómago, que ahora se convertía en una extraña rabia irracional que nunca había experimentado antes. Y apenas cogiste aire en tus pulmones para gritar una respuesta, mi cuerpo se movió solo._

_Tiré con brusquedad la mochila en el suelo y después busqué con la vista la silla más cercana. Pude observar casi a cámara lenta cómo las cabezas de los alumnos, incluida la suya, se giraban hacia mí, pero me dio exactamente igual. Con ambos brazos, levanté la silla con las manos a lo largo del respaldo y apunté hacia delante con las patas. En ese momento no sabía lo que hacía, y mi campo de visión tan solo abarcaba dos cosas: los cuatro hierros que avanzaban hacia fuera y la cabeza de aquel subnormal.  
Después, sin pensar, descargué con todas mis fuerzas la silla sobre el matón. Recuerdo que levantó los brazos para cubrirse con una mueca de sorpresa, pero no le bastó. Una de los extremos le golpeó en la parte de arriba de la cabeza tras describir un arco en el aire, y vi cómo se echaba las manos al lugar del impacto y gritaba sobresaltado._

_Me quedé otro medio segundo sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pero aquel chaval ahora se encontraba medio agachado, aturdido por el golpe. Aproveché la oportunidad y me acerqué a donde estaba dando un par de pasos, y por casualidad mis ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos, que en ese instante me miraban con desconcierto. Ni yo mismo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. _

_Sin embargo, volví a mirar a aquel matón que me sacaba dos cabezas y acerqué mi cara a la suya con agresividad._

- Tú solo vuelve a entrar en nuestra clase para molestar a Rin y te parto el cráneo, pedazo de cabrón_ – escupí._

_Mi voz sonó fría y desconocida. Yo mismo me asusté. Sin embargo, le lancé la mirada más asesina que pude. Nunca creí que un niño un par de años más joven que un armario de tres por dos metros pudiera tener alguna ventaja en una situación así, pero la sensación del estómago no había desaparecido, y no me importaba si ahora me soltaba un puño en la cara. Esperé con la respiración agitada con el tiempo prácticamente detenido mientras él continuaba agachado con la mano en la cabeza._

_Después, subió la vista hacia mí y la volvió a bajar. Me sentí bien. Había algo extraño corriendo por mis venas. "_He hecho lo que quiero por algo que me importa_", pensé. Lo que viniera después me daba igual, había cumplido con mi parte. _

_El silencio era casi tangible. Todos los compañeros habían quedado enmudecidos ante mi furiosa reacción. Tras un segundo, el matón retrocedió un paso._

- Puto niño loco_ – le escuché decir mientras salía de la clase con los hombros encogidos._

_Por un instante, no supe muy bien qué había pasado. Me encontraba totalmente aturdido._

_Miré sin motivo a donde estabas. Me estabas mirando. Tus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y no sé si me arriesgo al decir que pude ver cierto brillo lloroso en ellos._

_Pero por si fuera poco, aquella sensación no había desaparecido. La subida de adrenalina hizo que aún no terminara con aquello._

- Escuchadme todos_ – casi vociferé, dirigiendo la mirada hacia todos los alumnos, que se encontraban en silencio con sus ojos puestos en mí _-. No sé qué coño pasa con vosotros. No sé si os parece divertido reíros de la gente, o si os sentís mejor insultando a alguien. Ni conozco ni me importa qué tipo de vidas vacías de mierda tenéis para necesitar hacer eso. Pero al menos decidme algo: ¿alguno ha probado a darle una oportunidad? _– pregunté, señalándote -. _¿Alguno ha tenido la puta vergüenza alguna vez de ser amable con él? ¿De ponerse en su lugar?_ – hice una pausa y observé a los alumnos, que me miraban incrédulos -. _¿Acaso sois mejores que él? A mí los únicos que me parecen monstruos sois todos vosotros, gentuza asquerosa.

_Para entonces ya había perdido el control interno. Por dentro estaba hecho una furia, sin embargo por fuera, con esfuerzo de voluntad, conseguí aparentar frialdad. Me dirigí hacia ti._

- No eres un demonio, Rin _– dije mirándote a los ojos -. _Si estos desgraciados quieren hundirte, bien por ellos, pero no te eches a perder. Sé que mereces la jodida pena_ – hice una pausa y respiré profundamente, lo cual me hizo calmarme un poco, y me volví a dirigir a los demás -. _Y ahora, si queréis, llamadme a mi también "poseído" o "niño loco".

_Una vez dicho esto, recogí mi mochila del suelo. Caminé con paso decidido hasta mi sitio junto al tuyo y me senté con rapidez. _

_En ese momento sentí cómo se descargaba todo sobre mí. El último minuto había sido como un sueño difuso, pero sentarme me ahogó con la realidad y se me nubló la vista. Las piernas me temblaban, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Bajé la cabeza para no mirar a nadie y metí las manos en los bolsillos._

_El silencio fue desapareciendo. Escuché ciertos murmullos de sorpresa, pero los ignoré. Justo después, el timbre sonó y el profesor entró con extrema precisión en clase, ajeno a lo que acababa de pasar._

_Me encontraba aturdido y tenía la boca pastosa. Mi mente trabajaba con lentitud, como al despertar de un sueño muy profundo, y me costaba respirar. Podía percibir las miradas de todos aún puestas en mí._

_Poco a poco, me fui dando cuenta de lo que había hecho, y conforme la idea se iba esclareciendo en mi cerebro, a lo largo de mi cuerpo se desató una mezcla de sensaciones. Por un lado, sentí que el miedo que debía haber sentido hacía apenas un minuto se descargaba cada vez con más velocidad, como si hubiese estado bloqueado, impidiéndome mover el cuerpo. Por otro, una corriente agridulce de satisfacción me recorrió en oleadas y me sorprendió por lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a ella.  
Continué con la mirada puesta en el suelo sin atreverme a hacer ningún gesto. El profesor llamó la atención de la clase, que poco a poco dejaron de mirar hacia mi sitio y se giraron, sentándose todos en sus sitios con aire de sorpresa. Yo no escuchaba nada, ni me importaba. Aún estaba demasiado aturdido._

_¿Por qué había hecho aquello? ¿Por qué habría saltado de esa forma? Recordaba con extrema precisión el momento en el que vi al chaval amenazándote, y cómo mis músculos se movieron por sí solos y me invadió una rabia irracional. En ese momento, lo único que pensaba era en matar a aquel cabrón. Aquella era una situación que no pegaba conmigo, y por eso me alarmé, porque aquella persona que había levantado la silla con absoluta falta de cabeza no era yo. ¿Qué había sido aquello que me había afectado tanto?_

_Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de la situación. El profesor había comenzado a hablar, de modo que controlando los nervios lo mejor que pude saqué el libro de la mochila y disimulando intenté dejar de lado las circunstancias por el momento y centrarme en la clase. Respiré hondo varias veces mientras aún escuchaba mi corazón latir con fuerza._

_Sin embargo, sentía algo en mi perfil izquierdo._

_No me habías quitado la mirada de encima desde que me había sentado hacía un par de minutos. Me acuerdo de cómo me estaba quemando. No sabía cuál iba a ser tu reacción ante lo que había hecho, no sabía si ibas a sorprenderte, a enfadarte o a agradecérmelo. Y no quería saberlo, porque aquel no había sido mi plan. No había entrado dentro de mis objetivos hacer lo que había hecho, y por eso no estaba preparado para las consecuencias, sobre todo aquellas que vinieran de ti._

_De modo que en vez de devolverte la mirada, permanecí el resto del tiempo con los ojos puestos al frente, con la mandíbula tensa. Hubo un momento en que tú también debiste aburrirte, porque con alivio por mi parte giraste la cabeza._

_Pero el momento que estaba temiendo se acercaba. Quedaban diez minutos para que acabara la clase, y con ello, el descanso. No sabría qué decir cuando llegase el momento._


	6. Confianza

**Según iba escribiendo, me fueron creciendo las ganas de llegar a este tipo de capítulo. Es uno de mis favoritos, porque por fin se relaja un poco el ambiente, y es algo más largo que los anteriores.  
**

**Por cierto, que se me olvidó comentarlo en el primero: para mí, los ojos del protagonista son marrón muy claro. Es un detalle que tampoco tiene importancia, pero ahí está, y ya sabéis que se puede ignorar al 100% xD  
**

**Y sin más, ¡ahí va la continuación!  
**

**P.D.: Las dos canciones que aparecen en el capítulo son "Stuart and the Ave.", de Green Day, y "Saturday Night", de Misfits (en realidad de Michale Graves, pero la sacaron en el Famous Monsters de Misfits, buscadla porque es un eargasm XD)  
**

* * *

**V**

_El timbre sonó con su asqueroso sonido agudo. Apenas el profesor salió de la clase, los alumnos comenzaron a formar corros y a murmurar mientras se giraban con poco disimulo hacia donde estábamos. No quise escuchar, ya sabía lo que iba a decir. Pero no me importaba, antes debía aclarar conmigo mismo por qué había actuado de esa manera y después ya me ocuparía de lidiar con la gente._

_La siguiente hora era una de esas típicas asignaturas que no le interesaban a nadie y que están ahí puestas para hacer bulto en el horario, de modo que contra todo pronóstico cogí la mochila del suelo, me la cargué a la espalda y salí de la clase con paso apresurado, sin mirar a nadie. Notaba todos los pares de ojos que se posaban en mi espalda, y sobre todo los tuyos, que apuesto a que estaban sorprendidos cuando me viste salir con tanta prisa._

_Aquel gesto podía parecer cobarde, pero en ese momento lo que necesitaba era estar un rato solo y tranquilo, y reflexionar sobre la situación. De modo que había decidido saltarme esa hora y alejarme un poco de todo. Según avanzaba por el pasillo fui aminorando la marcha a la vez que ponía un ojo en todas las puertas atento a cualquier profesor que me pudiera salir al paso. Recorrí los pasillos y los rellanos del edificio sin problemas y salí por la puerta que daba al patio exterior. Me dirigí con paso decidido a la parte derecha, donde solía sentarme a la sombra de los árboles en el recreo, pero deseché la idea por estar demasiado a la vista y seguí andando hasta llegar a la esquina del patio, en una especie de muro viejo que se levantaba a la sombra de la pared exterior, más alta, y al cual se accedía subiendo un pequeño tramo de escaleras. Desde arriba de aquel muro, que no debía medir más de metro y medio de alto, se podía ver el instituto prácticamente entero dada su estructura poligonal._

_No solía ir a aquella zona, puesto que era la más alejada de la puerta de entrada. De hecho, aquella era la primera vez que me sentaba el lo alto del muro. Descubrí que tampoco se estaba tan mal allí, con una pequeña brisa soplando y meciendo las hojas de los árboles que había en frente._

_Mi respiración se había tranquilizado y el corazón me había dejado de latir tan rápido, pero mi mente aún estaba aturdida. Sin descanso, los recuerdos de la escena se me repetían en la memoria y me invadía la sensación de impotencia al no tener respuestas._

_Suspiré, luego sacudí la cabeza y metí la mano en el bolsillo, buscando los auriculares. Los enchufé al móvil y puse una canción en el reproductor._

_Standing on the corner  
Of Stuart and the Avenue  
Ripping up my transfer  
And a photograph of you…_

_La música no consiguió aliviarme del todo. Aún seguía pensando en aquello una y otra vez. Y tenía la sensación de que la respuesta estaba ahí, pero yo no podía alcanzarla por alguna extraña razón.  
Los minutos pasaron y la brisa me acarició el pelo. Poco a poco conseguí olvidarme y despejar la mente. _

_Tal vez no fuera tan importante, simplemente había actuado un poco más irracionalmente de lo que debería. Ese cerdo se merecía que alguien le ajustara las cuentas; después de todo no se puede ir por ahí amenazando de esa forma._

_Y, por supuesto, tú no tenías por qué pasar por aquello. No sabía exactamente lo que había pasado con el tal Dan, pero estaba al 99% seguro de que no había sido culpa tuya. Eso fue lo que me irritó, definitivamente._

_Sin embargo, había un pequeño cabo suelto que en ese momento decidí que iba a atar contigo cuando tuviera la oportunidad._

_Más calmado, seguí escuchando la canción, que ya estaba terminando._

_Well, destiny is dead  
In the hands of bad luck  
Before it might have made some sense  
But now it's all fucked up…_

_De pronto, una presencia que no esperaba me sobresaltó y casi me hizo caer del muro. Giré la cabeza al lado izquierdo y me sorprendí como nunca al encontrarte de pie frente a mí, y lo que es más, mirándome a los ojos y con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro._

- Hey… - _fue lo único que atiné a decir. No me esperaba en absoluto que te hubieras saltado la clase, y menos aún que hubieses venido hasta allí. Me quité los auriculares con nerviosismo y se me enredaron al meterlos apresuradamente en el bolsillo._

_Te tomaste la libertad de subir de un salto al muro y colocarte a medio metro a mi izquierda. Nunca te había visto hacer eso, siempre había sido yo quien había ido a sentarme donde estabas tú. Dejaste colgando las piernas en actitud despreocupada y luego giraste tu cabeza hacia mí. _

_Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron un momento y vi de nuevo que los tenías algo llorosos. No supe cómo reaccionar._

- Creo que el hermano de Dan se ha ido a casa – _dijiste, con voz un poco ronca. Me sorprendió que comenzaras la conversación, y me dio algo de ánimos -. _Vaya huevos los tuyos… - _añadiste, esbozando una sonrisa completa. Tenías los dientes increíblemente blancos, y los colmillos ligeramente más pronunciados de lo normal._

_Devolví la sonrisa, no pude evitarlo. Tus ojos brillaron por un momento y el azul se hizo más claro, ahora de forma más evidente que aquellas veces en clase. Quedé un segundo observándolos. _

_Después me di cuenta de que había algo que deseaba decir, aquel cabo suelto en el que había estado pensando hacía un momento._

- Oye, lo siento – _dije con calma. Creo que te sorprendiste, porque arqueaste las cejas -. _Creo que me metí donde no me llamaban. No tenía derecho a eso y te pido perdón si te ha molestado – _bajé la cabeza con alivio tras decir aquello._

_Lo que pasó a continuación fue totalmente inesperado. Echaste el cuello hacia atrás y, repentinamente, soltaste una sonora carcajada. Tu risa era sencilla y sonaba tranquila, con un ritmo lento. Me gustó oírla, porque nunca me había imaginado que algo así pudiese salir de la garganta de alguien como tú. Pero me equivocaba, y sin querer sonreí de lado y sentí cierta felicidad recorriendo mi cuerpo._

_Cuando dejaste de reír, volviste a mirarme._

- ¿Qué escuchabas? – _me preguntaste con voz amistosa. Quedé un momento en silencio para acostumbrarme al hecho de que estuvieras iniciando la conversación una vez más._

- Bueno… es un grupo americano – _contesté finalmente, ignorando el repentino cambio de tema -. _"Green Day", a lo mejor los conoces.

- Me suena. Creo que los he oído alguna vez.

- Son muy famosos, aunque odio en lo que se han convertido en los últimos años. Solo escucho los viejos álbumes de ellos.

_Hubo una pausa._

- Bueno, yo ya te dije que no escucho mucha música. Nunca me ha acabado de interesar, no sé – _dijiste encogiendo los hombros._

- Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes – _sonreí -. _La música es algo especial, pero debes darle una oportunidad.

- Entonces, ¿me dejas oír alguna canción que tengas por ahí?

- Claro.

_Saqué los auriculares del bolsillo, y tras desenredarlos te pasé uno y yo me puse el otro. Los conecté al móvil y seleccioné una canción, que comenzó a sonar._

_There's 52 ways to murder anyone  
One or two are the same  
And they both work as well…_

_Giré la cabeza hacia ti. Estabas con los ojos entrecerrados, concentrado en los lentos acordes de guitarra. Algún tímido rayo de sol se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles de en frente y te de nuevo te arrancaba algún destello azul del pelo. Me quedé fascinado un momento, como todas las veces que lo veía._

_Una corriente cálida me sacudió por dentro. Sonreí involuntariamente y sentí como la brisa me acariciaba la cara. La canción sonaba con tranquilidad, como si fuesen lentas olas que iban y venían._

_And I can remember when I saw her last  
We were running all around and having a blast  
But the backseat of the drive-in is so lonely without you…  
I know where you're home  
I was thinking about you  
There was something I forgot to say  
I was crying on a Saturday night…_

_No quería que aquella sensación acabara nunca. Sentí tu presencia a mi izquierda y eso me reconfortó, mientras la canción subía el tono y la profunda voz de Michale Graves se desgarraba._

_I was thinking about you  
There was something I forgot to say  
I was crying on a Saturday night…  
I was out cruising without you,  
they were playing our song  
Crying on Saturday night…  
Crying on Saturday night…_

_Los últimos pulsos de la canción golpearon con fuerza y el sonido se extinguió poco a poco hasta perderse por completo._

_Pasaron unos segundos. La brisa seguía corriendo con tranquilidad, suavizando la temperatura. Dirigí la vista hacia ti y te vi con los ojos cerrados, con los brazos estirados hacia abajo apoyado con las palmas de las manos en el muro y el cuerpo relajado. Después me miraste._

- Ha sido increíble – _dijiste con una cálida sonrisa -._ Debo admitir que tenías razón – _añadiste asintiendo con la cabeza._

- Por algo escucho música veinticinco horas al día – _bromeé, sonriendo también._

- ¿La canción se la dedica a alguien en especial?

- Supongo que a su exnovia.

- Sí, puede que le dejara y simplemente se sentía solo.

- Pues yo creo que ella murió y él se siente culpable. "_Hay 52 formas de matar a alguien_", lo deja bastante claro. Incluso puede que la haya asesinado él mismo.

- Qué complicado lo haces… - _sonreíste, y yo también al admitir interiormente que tenías razón._

_Pasaron unos diez segundos en cómodo silencio, ambos con la mirada al frente. Me gustaba la sensación de poder hablar con alguien sin problemas, con naturalidad, y me di cuenta de que eras la primera persona que me lo había permitido en toda mi vida. Estaba tan a gusto allí…_

- Oye… - _dijiste de pronto. Tu voz sonó seria y me alarmé un poco. Después me miraste fijamente -. _No sé qué decir sobre lo de antes, en clase. En realidad… he venido aquí por eso.

_Me tensé. Tarde o temprano, había que hablar de ello. Comencé a idear posibles respuestas pero ninguna era lo bastante convincente como para decirla, de modo que esperé hasta que volviste a coger aire._

_-_ Solo quería que supieras que… bueno, nadie había hecho nunca nada por mí… así – _dijiste por fin, exhalando con alivio como si te hubieras liberado de una especie de carga -. _No tienes ni idea de lo que ha significado.

- No… no ha sido nada… - _contesté, sorprendido._

- Sí, sí ha sido. Te juro que nunca me habían defendido de ese modo, siempre he sido yo solo el que he tenido que salir de los problemas. No podría… encontrar las palabras para expresar cómo me he sentido cuando te he visto encarándote a aquel armario por defenderme.

- Joder, Rin… - _dije, levantando las cejas. _

- Y, por cierto, soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón a ti por haber sido tan borde contigo estos días en clase – _añadiste, arqueando hacia abajo las cejas a modo de sincera disculpa -. _No tenía ni idea de… de que fueses así.

_Mentiría al decir que tus palabras no me pillaron por sorpresa, porque sinceramente no me lo esperaba viniendo de alguien como tú. Te observé mientras hablabas y me hizo gracia verte un poco nervioso, moviendo las manos más de lo que era normal en ti, aunque tu discurso había sido sincero. Sonreí sin querer y me devolviste el gesto, relajando el ambiente._

- Ha sido brutal tu jodido cabreo – _bromeaste -. _No me esperaba que le reventaras una silla en la cabeza.

- No ha sido para tanto – _dije, modestamente -._ Además, simplemente actué por instinto. Me hierve la sangre cada vez que veo algo así.

- Sí, ya lo he visto – _comentaste, riendo un poco._

_Me gustó el hecho de que, al final, no le dieras tanta importancia y pudiésemos bromear tranquilamente sobre ello. Significó un alivio para mí._

- ¿Puedo escuchar alguna otra canción? – _preguntaste, sonriendo._

_Aquella fue la primera vez que pasamos un buen rato hablando y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. _

_Lo recuerdo porque durante esa media hora se me quitaron los problemas de encima. El tiempo pasaba pero creo que ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta; estábamos demasiado ocupados hablando de cosas sin importancia. Fue una sensación increíble._

- Y, bueno… ¿qué haces en tus ratos libres? – _me atreví a preguntar en cierto momento. Tardaste un poco en responder._

- Yo…tampoco tengo muchas aficiones – _dijiste desviando la vista._

- Algo te gustará, ¿no? – _insistí. Mientras mantenías la cabeza agachada observé con cierta diversión que te llevabas una mano al pelo y lo removías nerviosamente. Como si quisieras evitar la pregunta._

- Bueno, en realidad… - _comenzaste a decir. Parecías incluso avergonzado. Tomaste aire abruptamente y tu cara se infló por los carrillos, y esbozaste una mueca ante la que tuve que aguantar la risa -. _Me gusta… me gusta… cocinar – _confesaste por fin, soltando el aire de golpe._

_Aquello fue tan inesperado que estuve un par de segundos intentando asimilarlo. Por un momento pensé que no había oído bien. No podía creer que a Rin, el chaval que se metía con todo el mundo, que tenía problemas cada dos por tres, que se apartaba de todos, que infundía tanto miedo…le gustara cocinar. La idea me pareció tan fuera de lugar que pensé que me estabas vacilando, sinceramente._

_Luego vi tu rostro, con un fuerte tono rojo en las mejillas, y cómo movías las manos con rapidez, y no sin dificultad acepté que lo decías en serio._

- Pero… no se lo digas a nadie… por favor – _rogaste. Estuve a punto de echarme a reír ante tu reacción, porque parecías otra persona muy distinta al Rin que había conocido hasta entonces con aquel gracioso tono en la cara y evitando el contacto visual, alguien mucho más inofensivo y más… humano, pero seguramente habrías pensado que me estaba riendo de ti, nada más lejos de la realidad. De modo que intenté disimular._

- ¿Y se te da bien?

_Me miraste aún con las mejillas encendidas; creo que no esperabas que me lo tomara como algo tan normal. Observé que tenías la piel muy pálida en comparación con el tono de pelo, la nariz pequeña y curvada hacia arriba y unos ojos enormes que por un momento me hipnotizaron. Lo que sentí entonces fue un sentimiento mezclado tan terrorífico como reconfortante. No habría sabido describirlo en ese momento, y creo que ahora tampoco._

_Después de ver que me lo había tomado con naturalidad, sin burlarme ni reírme de ti, esbozaste una sonrisa tan cálida que sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espina dorsal. Tus ojos se hicieron muy claros y tus dientes brillaron con fuerza.  
Comprendí que no estabas acostumbrado a que la gente no te juzgara. En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero el valor que tuvo para mí que mostraras confianza suficiente como para confesarme algo tan personal fue muy, muy grande. Aunque fuera algo tan trivial como que te gustara cocinar, no se lo habrías dicho a cualquiera._

- A la gente le suele gustar, sí – _dijiste, respondiendo a mi pregunta._

- Pues quiero comprobarlo alguna vez – _comenté de forma casual. Enseguida me di cuenta de que aquello sonaba a que quería ir a tu casa o algo así, algo que no estaba seguro de que te fuese a gustar, de modo que le quité hierro al asunto -, _a ver si algún día traes algo que hayas cocinado.

- Bueno, o tal vez puedas venir a casa – _dijiste, sin embargo, como adivinándome el pensamiento. Me sorprendió que tuvieras tanta iniciativa, pero no me iba a quejar en absoluto -. _ Mis padres suelen estar fuera, y mi hermano más aún, así que cuando quieras te pasas y pruebas algo.

- Claro… - _dije, titubeando. Me di cuenta de cuánto había cambiado la situación respecto a ti; ahora eras tú el que iniciaba las conversaciones, mostraba confianza e incluso me invitaba a comer. Sonreí para mí, triunfante._

_Hubo una pausa mientras la brisa seguía corriendo con calma. Me di cuenta de pronto que había pasado bastante rato desde que habíamos empezado a hablar, y al mirar el reloj del móvil sonreí satisfecho al ver que estaba en lo cierto: quedaban apenas dos minutos para que sonara el timbre que anunciaría la siguiente clase. _

- Ya va a ser hora de volver – _comenté._

- ¿Ya? Se me ha pasado volando – _dijiste con una media sonrisa._

- Sí, a mí también… La verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar tanto con nadie, pero ha estado bien – _confesé intentando sonar lo más natural posible._

_No respondiste inmediatamente. En vez de eso, me miraste con profundidad y pude sentir ese extraño hipnotismo de nuevo. _

- Gracias – _pronunciaste, con voz suave -. _Gracias, de verdad. Tal vez para ti no signifique tanto, pero… bueno, no importa. Eres buen tío, creo que he tenido mucha suerte.

_Creo que cierto calor se acomodó en mis mejillas y me hizo sentir incómodo. Te vi bajar con gracilidad del muro y te giraste para verme._

- Vamos, que hay clase – _dijiste, con expresión alegre. _

_Sonó el timbre y bajé yo también del muro, acompañado de una sensación extraña y muy, muy cálida en el pecho._


	7. Contratiempo

**Lo único que comentaré de este capítulo es que no culpéis a Rin, que tarde o temprano todo se acaba aclarando xD  
**

**¡Espero que os guste! Aunque es bastante corto D:  
**

* * *

**VI**

_Cuando volvimos a clase, por supuesto, las miradas de todos se clavaron sobre nuestras cabezas. Sobre todo, se posaron sobre mí, reacción totalmente normal ante la escena que había protagonizado un rato antes. Pero de todas formas no tenía por qué dar explicaciones a nadie y no lo iba a hacer, así que ignoré todo aquello, como era habitual… aunque lo curioso fue que tú también lo hiciste. Normalmente cuando la gente te observaba te salía cierta hostilidad interior, pero aquella vez simplemente caminaste tranquilamente a tu sitio.  
Te seguí, sorprendido por aquello, pero al fin y al cabo era algo bueno así que sonreí ligeramente. Me senté al lado, y noté que podía hacer eso de forma mucho más relajada que las otras veces gracias a nuestra conversación anterior. Sentía, por fin, que cierta atmósfera de confianza empezaba a hacerse notar entre nosotros._

_La clase comenzó y todos dejaron poco a poco de mirar en nuestra dirección. Me fui haciendo a la idea de que por unos días la cosa iba a estar más rara que de costumbre, puesto que la gente empezaría a apartarse y a murmurar ofensivamente. No es que me importara, pero el hecho de dedicarse a ignorar comentarios ya suponía una pequeña tarea que me daba bastante pereza._

_Aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco podía pedir otra cosa. En cuestión de cuatro días, yo, el chaval que no hablaba nunca con nadie, había decidido sin previo aviso acercarme a ti y empeñarme en conseguir cierta confianza, además de golpear con una silla a un matón de más edad por defenderte. Era muy, muy inusual, había que reconocerlo._

_A mitad de la clase, mientras el profesor se encontraba de espaldas escribiendo algo sumamente aburrido en la pizarra, sentí algo golpear ligeramente mi hombro. Al girarme descubrí una bola de papel en el suelo, a mi derecha. Giré la cabeza en todas direcciones, pero no conseguí saber quién la había lanzado, así que suspiré y la recogí.  
Vi por el rabillo del ojo que te acercaste curiosamente cuando abrí la bola y extendí el papel para leer lo que había escrito._

"Putos enfermos", _podía leerse en mayúscula con caligrafía torpe. Puse los ojos en blanco, sin darle importancia, pero vi cómo a mi lado te revolvías. Quise volver a arrugar el papel, pero antes de poder hacerlo, estiraste el brazo y me lo arrebataste de forma algo brusca._

- Da igual, Rin – _susurré._

_Pensé que ibas a escribir algo o a lanzarle la bola a alguien, pero simplemente te quedaste leyendo un segundo, entornando los párpados. Después, cerraste la mano furiosamente sobre el papel, rehaciendo la bola. Mantuviste la mano cerrada con fuerza mientras se te marcaban los tendones de los dedos, y apretaste la mandíbula. Estuviste un momento con la vista al frente, pensativo. En ese momento no supe qué hacer, parecías concentrado en tomar alguna decisión.  
_

_Después me miraste._

_En ese momento, sentí miedo. Tu expresión era una máscara de odio y dolor. Era igual a lo que había visto otras veces cuando alguien se metía contigo, solo que ahora tus ojos estaban clavados sobre los míos, que no aguantaron la presión y bajaron lentamente._

- No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí - _escuché salir de tu boca._

_Quedé un momento en shock. _

_A decir verdad, normalmente soy capaz de controlar las situaciones. Siempre consigo buscar la explicación lógica, porque eso me tranquiliza y de algún modo me ayuda a reaccionar de la mejor forma posible. Pero en ese momento, el golpe que tus palabras habían provocado me dejó sin respiración._

_No es que tuviera demasiadas esperanzas puestas en que fuésemos a ser amigos ni nada de eso, pero tras la conversación de antes las cosas parecían haber mejorado bastante. Sin embargo, tras aquel detalle sin importancia, parecías haber cambiado de idea._

_Sentí dolor en el pecho. Podría decirse que tampoco es para tanto, apenas habíamos hablado durante un rato y no teníamos tanta confianza, pero parecía haber depositado falsas esperanzas. _

_Subí la cabeza un momento para mirarte e intentar comprender tu comportamiento, pero estabas con la mirada al frente. _

_Algo dentro de mi cabeza hizo un clic. Tras el impacto inicial, descubrí que aquello no tenía sentido. La reacción que habías tenido ante aquella anécdota trivial estaba fuera de lugar, y la explicación más lógica era que hubiese alguna razón más allá que el simple hecho de que te molestara el mensaje._

"No quiere que se metan con él más de lo que ya lo hacen", _me golpeó la realidad que creí más correcta. _

_Tras la demostración de extravagancia que había ofrecido ante el resto, era normal que ahora las cosas fueran mucho peores. Ya había reflexionado sobre ello, pero nunca había pensado en cómo te lo tomarías, y desde luego estabas en todo tu derecho de cortar por lo sano de aquella forma._

_Suspiré con pesadez. No sabía cómo debía actuar a partir de entonces. Si seguía intentando relacionarme contigo, podía hacer más grande el problema; pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar que mis esfuerzos fuesen en vano. Yo sabía por alguna razón que ser amigos iba a merecer la pena. Era un instinto al que llevaba obedeciendo desde aquella primera vez que me senté en la silla, a tu derecha, y que ni yo mismo sabía por qué, pero ahí estaba._

_Debía valorar rápido. Suspiré de nuevo y, sin ponerte la mirada encima, esperé pacientemente a que acabara la clase. Por el rabillo del ojo intenté observar tu comportamiento, pero continuaste impertérrito con aquella frialdad. En ese momento no le di importancia, pero me seguía doliendo el pecho de una forma extraña._

_El timbre anunció el final de la clase. Guardé con lentitud las cosas en la mochila, y sin girar la vista, me levanté y puse rumbo a mi antiguo sitio, que ya hacía demasiado tiempo que no ocupaba. Aquello me estaba costando más de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero mi plan era, por el momento, hacerte caso y alejarme. Tal vez en un futuro intentarse otro acercamiento, pero tu mirada de odio me había dejado claras tus intenciones. _

_La última hora trascurrió con normalidad, aunque a mí se me hizo mucho más incómoda que de costumbre. La sensación de vulnerabilidad que me había acompañado toda mi vida volvió con fuerza, y agaché la vista ante todas las miradas de los compañeros, que ajenos a lo sucedido, se preguntaban si todo volvía a la normalidad. Normalidad que yo estaba aborreciendo cada vez más mientras avanzaban los minutos, pero tal vez debiera ser así. Dos no hablan si uno no quiere, supongo._

_Por fin, la hora de volver a casa. Necesitaba respirar y poner en orden las ideas. Recogí mis cosas, las guardé en la mochila y me la cargué al hombro. Habría preferido no hacerlo, tal vez incluso por orgullo, pero no pude evitar lanzar una mirada hacia donde te encontrabas. Por una fracción de segundo, te sorprendí devolviéndome el gesto, pero no fue suficiente para identificar lo que sentías, así que desvié rápido los ojos y salí de clase con paso ligero antes que todos los demás._

"_¿Por qué esta sensación en el pecho?", fue lo único que pude pensar mientras recorría los pasillos del instituto. Me estaba molestando cada vez más._

_La tarde estaba despejada, así que pensé que me daría un lento paseo hasta casa, a fin de relajarme un poco. Al salir del recinto, giré a la derecha por un camino empedrado en medio de varios bloques de edificios. No solía haber nadie a esa hora, porque los chavales de mi instituto vivían en otra zona de la ciudad, así que me encontré prácticamente solo._

_Caminé durante alrededor de un minuto con paso lento y disfrutando del apacible silencio. Me reconfortó._

_En ese momento, escuché un ruido y los instintos se me dispararon. Algo no andaba bien. Miré a los lados varias veces, paranoico, intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que habría sido cualquier animal. Pero sin tiempo a tranquilizarme, alguien salió del callejón, justo a mi derecha, y me golpeó con algo duro en el hombro haciéndome perder el equilibrio._

- ¿Te ha gustado, puto enano? – _dijo una voz que reconocí y que me hizo estremecerme, no solo de dolor._

_Aquel tipo no era otro que el hermano de Dan, y al levantar la cabeza vi que no estaba solo._


	8. Rescate

**VII**

_Lo que pasó durante los siguientes cinco minutos no fue más que la ley de causa y efecto._

_En cuanto pude reconocer quién era mi agresor, se me encogió el estómago. "Me van a matar", fue lo único que pensé, recordando el incidente de la silla en clase._

- Hijo de puta – _oí que escupía uno de los tres tipos. Tres, ni uno más ni uno menos, habían estado esperando porque aparentemente sabían cuál era mi camino de vuelta. Patético y cobarde, pero efectivo.  
_

_En ese momento se me nubló la vista. La acidez en el estómago que había sentido en clase parecía no querer salir a flote de nuevo, y las piernas comenzaron a temblarme. Esta vez, lo único bueno que tenía la situación era que en ese momento pude reconocerme a mí mismo, asustado y sin saber qué hacer._

_El golpe en el hombro me había forzado a agacharme. Mi cerebro no funcionó de forma suficientemente rápida y para cuando quise escoger la opción de salir corriendo, un derechazo del hermano de Dan me golpeó con fuerza en la mejilla derecha. El impacto me hizo retroceder y perder el equilibrio, y caí al suelo sobre el brazo izquierdo.  
Sentía la mitad de la cara anestesiada, pero no me dio tiempo a saborear la sensación puesto que uno de ellos me agarró por el brazo y me levantó con violencia. El hermano de Dan, esta vez, soltó otro puño contra mi estómago. Ahí sí sentí dolor, se me cortó la respiración y unas insufribles ganas de vomitar se asomaron por mi garganta._

_Me doblé sobre mí mismo gimiendo, y otro golpe directo fue a parar a mi mandíbula. Me pitaban los oídos y me desorienté. El tío que me había agarrado me soltó, pero caí al suelo mientras todo me daba vueltas. Sentí el impacto de una patada en la espalda, a la altura de los riñones, y otro de vuelta en el estómago. Escupí un poco de sangre._

_En ese momento, sentí miedo. Miedo de lo que aquellos desgraciados pudieran acabar haciendo, ya que no tenían intención de parar. Tumbado sobre el costado izquierdo, pude ver cómo el tercer tipo cogía una piedra del suelo del tamaño de un puño. El hermano de Dan se me puso encima, inmovilizándome contra el suelo, e intenté dar zarpazos al aire sin resultado. Su compañero entonces le pasó la piedra y éste sonrió de forma estúpida._

- Ahora te voy a devolver lo de antes, puto enano. Aunque he de reconocer que tienes cojones.

_El halago me resultó irónico. Dejé de hacer fuerza, estaba claro que era inútil. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue gritar a pleno pulmón, pero no pasaba ni un alma y solo conseguí que soltaran una carcajada burlona._

_Vi, a cámara lenta, cómo el hermano de Dan levantaba la piedra en el aire. El miedo me hizo temblar, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Sentí el sabor de la sangre en la boca, y el dolor afilado en el estómago.  
No pude pensar libremente. En esos momentos, dicen que puedes dedicarle tu último pensamiento a cualquier cosa o a cualquier persona, que tu mente no trabaja como lo haría en una situación normal. Yo lo único que vi fueron unos ojos profundos y azules, que me hicieron, como si me hipnotizaran, sonreír de medio lado. Irónico y absurdo, exactamente igual que fueron los últimos días.  
_

_Entonces, justo antes de que la piedra realizara el fatal arco en el aire, escuché unas fuertes pisadas que se acercaron con rapidez. Durante un instante que me salvó la vida, los tres giraron la cabeza para identificar la fuente del ruido, y acto seguido alguien golpeó al hermano de Dan en la frente con una barra de hierro. El impacto sonó terroríficamente seco._

_Le hizo perder el equilibrio, y al fin me permitió moverme. Giré la cabeza, confundido, para identificar al que había acudido en mi ayuda, y lo que vi me pareció irreal: estabas ahí, de pie, mirando con furia a tu víctima, enseñando los dientes y respirando con fuerza. Sin dar más tiempo, volviste a alzar la barra en el aire y descargaste otro golpe sobre él, que se cubrió con los brazos. Te dio tiempo a golpear por tercera vez, esta vez con dirección a su costado, antes de que los otros dos se te echaran encima._

_Lo estaba viviendo como en un sueño. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y mi cerebro no respondía. _

_Uno de ellos te agarró por la espalda e intentaste liberarte, forcejeando. Al darte la vuelta, luchando por escapar del agarre, tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Pude ver en ellos una rabia incontenible, y eso me hizo reaccionar. Busqué en el suelo algo que pudiese usar como arma, y cogí la piedra que había dejado caer el hermano de Dan unos metros adelante. Levantándome con esfuerzo y sujetando la roca con la mano derecha, asesté un golpe en la cabeza del que te tenía agarrado. Inmediatamente después, el tercer tío me agarró por el cuello y me volvió a tumbar con una ridícula facilidad, pero al mismo tiempo pude ver como el que había recibido la pedrada se desplomaba en el suelo. Liberado de su abrazo, volviste a blandir la barra de hierro y soltaste una escalofriante estocada en la sien de mi agresor. Casi pude ver como la barra se incrustaba en la piel, dirigiéndole en su caída hasta el suelo._

_Respirando forzosamente y con la boca anegada en sangre, me apoyé sobre la rodilla y levanté la cabeza. Te habías dado la vuelta y estabas mirando al hermano de Dan, que también se encontraba de pie, agarrándose el brazo derecho con una mueca de dolor. Era el único de los tres que quedaba._

- Eres un desgraciado – _escupiste -. _Y un puto cobarde. Tienes que ir con tu pandillita para enfrentarte a alguien. Das pena.

_Entonces, con una fuerza sobrehumana, lanzaste la barra de hierro hacia él. Sin ni siquiera tiempo de cubrirse, la punta de la barra le golpeó en un costado. Soltó un alarido de dolor, pero ya te habías lanzado hacia él. Con el puño derecho, le golpeaste brutalmente en la cara, y después otra vez. Y otra vez. Vi cómo intentaba cubrirse, pero golpeabas demasiado rápido. Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente y te inclinaste sobre él apoyando una rodilla en el suelo. Le agarraste del cuello de la camiseta y soltaste otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte, de nuevo en su cara. Intentó golpear a ciegas con los brazos, tal y como yo había hecho antes, pero lo esquivaste y volviste a soltar un puño en el costado donde le había dado la barra. Y luego, otra vez en la cara._

_Me levanté rápidamente, corriendo hacia ti. Habías enloquecido por completo, respirando pesadamente y con una mueca de furia. No parabas de golpearle, y ya había dejado de resistirse hacía rato, pero aquello no te bastaba. Me asusté._

_Quería que parases. El peligro ya había terminado y no había razón para hacer más daño al chaval. Lo que se merecía ya estaba cubierto._

_Llegué hacia donde te encontrabas y desesperadamente agarré el brazo que estabas usando para pegarle._

- ¡Rin, para! – _exclamé. Sentí cómo tus músculos se relajaron repentinamente y dejaste de hacer fuerza._

_Seguiste respirando entrecortadamente, con la vista puesta en el chaval inconsciente, que tenía abundante sangre en la cara en una imagen poco agradable._

_Entonces, giraste la cabeza y me miraste a los ojos. Los vi llorosos._

_Seguía sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en la boca y la mitad de la cara adormecida, además del dolor de estómago, pero no te quité los ojos de encima. Solté tu brazo cuando comprobé que te habías calmado._

_Entonces, sin previo aviso, te incorporaste, y antes de darme tiempo a reaccionar me atrapaste en un desesperado abrazo que me cortó la respiración. _

_En ese momento no supe qué pensar. Pusiste los brazos en mi espalda, rodeándome por los hombros, y apretaste. Estaba tan aturdido que en ese momento no pude corresponder el abrazo, solo me quedé rígido mientras sentí que hundías la cabeza en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Noté tu respiración en la piel y eso me tensó aún más.  
_

_Creo que pasados unos segundos fuiste consciente de lo incómodo de la situación, y te separaste con la misma rapidez con la que te habías acercado. Volviste a mirarme a los ojos, y me perdí en el profundo color una vez más. Me asaltó un ligero deja vu de hacía apenas un minuto.  
_

- ¿Estás bien? – _preguntaste, con la voz ronca._

_Asentí con la cabeza._

_No pude evitar recordar el incidente en clase. Lo último que me habías dirigido había sido una mirada de odio, pero ahora parecías preocupado y al parecer se te había olvidado lo que me dijiste. Decidí dejarlo de lado por el momento; además, estaba aún un poco aturdido._

_Vi cómo estudiabas el penoso aspecto que debía tener mi rostro en ese momento y me sentí un poco incómodo mientras lo hacías. Lentamente, levantaste el brazo y con la punta de los dedos presionaste muy ligeramente sobre mi mejilla derecha. En realidad no me dolió, pero me estremecí al contacto y me retiré bruscamente hacia atrás, sintiendo una especie de corriente eléctrica.  
_

- ¿Te duele? – _preguntaste. Me reconfortó encontrar preocupación en tu voz y no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado._

- No mucho – _respondí -. _Con un poco de hielo se bajará.

- Está bastante hinchado y no me gusta el color. Además puede que te hayan partido el labio – _dijiste. _

- No te preocupes, iré a casa y me pondré algo frío.

_Frunciste un poco el ceño, pero en seguida tomaste aire._

- Dame un segundo.

_Curioso, intenté arquear las cejas pero al hacerlo la mitad de la cara me dolió. Vi que sacabas el móvil del bolsillo y marcabas un número._

- ¿Yukio? – _dijiste pasados unos segundos -. _¿Estás en casa? Genial. ¿Hay hielo en el congelador? No, tranquilo, esta vez no he sido yo. Lo verás en un momento – _hiciste una pausa acompañada de una mueca de impaciencia -. _Que no, ya te he dicho que no pasa nada_. _Tan solo comprueba si hay hielo. Vale, nos vemos en diez minutos.

_Colgaste la llamada y me miraste. _

- Mi hermano está estudiando medicina y te podrá ayudar con eso. Si tienes algo en el labio que necesita curarse, te lo puede desinfectar – _dijiste._

- Pero yo…

- Pero nada – _cortaste, como una madre. Me hizo gracia -. _Estos cerdos te han enganchado bien, lo mejor es que vengas a casa y que mi hermano te revise – _añadiste con una media sonrisa._

- ¿Estás seguro? – _pregunté, incómodo._

- ¡Claro!

_Te diste media vuelta y antes de comenzar a andar escupiste en la cara del hermano de Dan, que todavía estaba inconsciente en el suelo. La saliva se deslizó por su frente hasta el suelo._

- Estoy deseando que despierte y se mire al espejo – _comentaste._

_Aunque no me había gustado que le golpearas tanto, no pude evitar reírme. _

_Te dirigiste afuera del callejón, recogiste la mochila que habías dejado tirada contra la pared y emprendiste el camino a casa conmigo siguiéndote a pocos pasos de distancia._


	9. Veinte

**Antes de nada, quiero anticipar una cosa. Ya que lo que voy escribiendo se me ocurre en gran parte sobre la marcha, o como mucho pienso lo que voy a escribir de aquí a dos capítulos (como mucho), he pensado en algo hace muy poco.  
Voy a dividir el fic en partes, y la primera serán los diez primeros episodios. No quiero spoilear nada, así que os dejo solamente con esa información :D  
**

**Otra cosa que quería decir es que agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews. Ya contesté personalmente a cada uno, ¡pero aún así no podía dejar de daros las gracias de nuevo! En serio, me hizo muy feliz recibir tantos de golpe ^^  
**

**Y sin más, os dejo con uno de mis capítulos preferidos, he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo. Además creo que hasta ahora es el más largo. **

**Como siempre, espero que os guste!  
**

**P.D.: "Pavos" en España son los "bucks" de EEUU, pero no sé cómo se dirá coloquialmente en Sudamérica. Significa, básicamente, dinero xD lo digo porque a veces uno no sabe a qué se refieren ciertas expresiones concretas en otro país. Así como "partirse el culo" no es nada sexual, sino simplemente reírse a carcajada limpia xDD  
**

* * *

**VIII**

_Fuimos siguiendo la calle entre los edificios. Aquel era el mismo camino que yo seguiría para ir a casa, pero al llegar a una encrucijada, en vez de girar a la izquierda, seguimos recto, contigo delante._

_Me encontraba extraño. No se podía decir que no tuviese ganas de conocer tu hogar y tu familia, pero todo me resultaba un poco violento, y eso sumado a mi timidez hacía de la situación algo complicado.  
Deslicé la vista hacia ti mientras andabas con paso despreocupado. No pude evitar sentir otra vez esa sensación en el pecho, porque aún tenía demasiado recientes tus palabras. __Sin embargo, parecías dispuesto a seguir haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. _Fruncí el ceño y la cara me volvió a doler.

_Continuamos el camino durante algo más de cinco minutos por callejones que se alejaban un poco del centro de la ciudad, hasta desembocar en un barrio de sencillas casas de dos pisos con pinta acogedora. La calle estaba en completo silencio y podía escucharse el lejano sonido de los pájaros._

- Me gusta este sitio. Es muy tranquilo – _comenté mientras observaba a mi alrededor los pequeños jardines de las casas y las limpias aceras adornadas de farolas y algún que otro buzón._

- Y también aburrido – _sonreíste. No se me ocurrió nada que decir._

_Recorrimos un par de manzanas y frenaste en frente de una de las casas__, de aspecto sencillo_, que se alzaba al lado de un cruce de peatones. Sacaste un manojo de llaves del bolsillo y abriste la puerta exterior, que daba paso a un jardín pequeño que rodeaba la vivienda. Alcé la vista a lo largo del camino empedrado que llevaba hasta la puerta de entrada y arqueé las cejas cuando vi un gato negro acurrucado en el suelo, al sol.

_Apenas escuchó nuestros pasos, alzó la cabeza y vino hacia nosotros con paso decidido._

- Te presento a Blackie – _dijiste mientras te agachabas para acariciar con cariño al animal tras las orejas. Este maulló y se restregó contra el suelo haciéndose una graciosa bola._

- Es precioso – _dije, fascinado por el felino. Siempre me habían encantado los gatos -. _Ojalá pudiese tener uno, pero mi madre es alérgica.

- Pues muérete de envidia – _bromeaste. _

_Sonreí mientras me agachaba -volviendo a sentir dolor en la espalda y en el estómago- frente al animal._

- Eh, bicho – _saludé mientras le rascaba el vientre. Me miró con unos enormes ojos color miel y después bostezó._

- Al menos no te ha arañado, que es lo que suele hacer cuando se encuentra con un desconocido – _dijiste mientras te dirigías a la puerta de entrada._

_Sacaste la llave, pero antes de que pudieras usarla, la puerta se abrió desde dentro. Del interior salió un joven increíblemente parecido a ti. De hecho, exactamente igual, con el pelo un poco más corto y gafas, vestido con una camiseta azul y vaqueros. Enseguida supe que erais gemelos._

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – _fue lo primero que preguntó, mirándote con desconfianza. Me sentí un poco fuera de lugar, pero enseguida me vio y se acercó a donde estaba -. _Oh, buenas – _saludó con una cordial sonrisa -. _Soy Yukio, el hermano de Rin. Tú debes ser su amigo. Mucho gusto – _añadió, tendiéndome la mano. La estreché educadamente, sin que se me escapara el detalle de que me había reconocido como un "amigo" de Rin, y antes de darme tiempo a nada más, me interrumpió señalando mi rostro -. _¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Bueno, es una larga historia… - _contesté dudoso, con una mano en la nuca._

_Yukio miró a Rin un momento y luego de nuevo a mí._

- Vale, así que para esto eran los hielos. Vamos dentro, anda, ahora tendremos tiempo de hablar pero hay que bajar esa inflamación.

_De nuevo sin tiempo a replicar, se dirigió a la puerta y entró en el edificio. Caminé con paso titubeante hasta el interior, seguido por el elegante felino._

_Al cruzar la puerta de entrada se abrió ante mis ojos el salón, decorado de forma simple y acogedora. Una mesa baja en el centro, en la cual ya estaban correctamente colocados todos los cubiertos para la comida, un sofá de aspecto viejo, y al otro lado el mueble con la televisión. Junto al salón, sin puertas, estaba la cocina. Ambas estancias estaban separadas tan solo por la propia encimera, que era larga y con forma cuadrada. Un pasillo desde uno de los lados del salón llevaba a unas escaleras que supuse conducirían al piso de arriba.  
No escuché ruido alguno en el resto de la casa, por lo que supuse que los padres no se encontraban en ella.  
_

- ¿Te gusta? – _preguntaste mientras colgabas la cazadora blanca que llevabas en el perchero, al lado de la puerta._

- ¡Sí! – _respondí mientras observaba mi alrededor -. _Y no lo digo por cumplir, es muy acogedora.

- Me alegro. Ven a la cocina, Yukio te arreglará un poco la cara. Parece que te la hayan coloreado, menudas pintas – _dijiste mientras reías._

_Me dirigí junto a tu hermano hacia la cocina ignorándote, me senté en una de las sillas y esperé a que sacara los hielos del congelador. Me pasó uno._

- Póntelo en la mejilla aunque te duela. Hay que bajar eso – _me dijo -. _Voy a mi cuarto a por el botiquín, solo con mirarte se ve que tienes el labio partido, aunque parece que se te ha cerrado rápido la herida – _añadió mientras se daba la vuelta._

- Gracias.

- No me las des. Pero me debes una explicación. De momento no te conozco, pero sabiendo cómo es mi hermano me gustaría saber los detalles.

_Asentí con la cabeza, comprendiendo._

- ¡Yukio! – _protestaste._

- Tiene razón – _dije. Yukio sonrió discretamente y tú frunciste el ceño de forma infantil, viéndote derrotado._

_Tu hermano desapareció de nuestra vista escaleras arriba. Quedamos ambos en la cocina, yo sentado en la silla con el hielo sujeto en la cara, derritiéndose y haciendo caer gotas de agua a lo largo de mi brazo, y tú apoyado en la encimera. Se hizo un incómodo silencio._

- Oye… -_ empecé a decir -. _Gracias por lo de antes. Si no llegas a aparecer, no sé…

- Espera – _interrumpiste de pronto -. _Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que siempre he sido un poco idiota – _dijiste, con la mirada en el suelo. Me sorprendí ante tus palabras -. _Te dije que no quería que te acercaras a mí – _añadiste, y eso me hizo recordar el doloroso momento. Lo cierto es que ambos lo habíamos ignorado hasta entonces. Yo también puse la vista en el suelo -._ Lo siento.

- Bueno… - _dije, con la voz temblorosa. No supe muy bien qué contestar, y decidí que lo más seguro era ir al grano -. _Lo entiendo. Es normal que no quieras que la gente se meta contigo, yo tampoco lo querría, ni tener al lado a alguien que me va a traer problemas – _expliqué._

_Me dirigiste una mirada de incomprensión que me descolocó por un momento._

- ¿Te lo creíste? – _pronunciaste con ligero asombro en la voz. _

- ¿Cómo? – _pregunté, desorientado -. _No entiendo… ¿no lo dijiste en serio?

_Agachaste la cabeza un momento en un gesto de culpabilidad._

- No, bueno… - _comenzaste a decir -, _en realidad… lo hice porque no quería que te insultaran a ti.

- ¿Cómo? – _pregunté, incrédulo._

- Yo sé que si te ven hablando conmigo vas a tener problemas. Quise evitártelos, solo eso, pero creo que no lo hice de la mejor manera… - _tu voz sonó arrepentida, pero eso no evitó que por dentro notara una creciente sensación de indignación, acompañada de cierta felicidad extraña que tampoco pude ignorar.  
_

- ¿Fue por eso? ¿Por el simple hecho de evitar que me insultaran?

- Sí, bueno… - _seguiste sin dirigirme la mirada. _

_Pasaron dos segundos en los que observé cómo girabas la cabeza y me mirabas directamente a los ojos de nuevo. Otra vez esa extraña hipnosis que parecías dominar... pero el cabreo que sentía cada vez con más intensidad acabó por imponerse. Entorné los párpados y apreté las mandíbulas, sintiéndome herido, y volviste a agachar la cabeza. ¿Cómo me la habías podido jugar de esa manera? Además, casi me culpaba a mí mismo por no haberme dado cuenta antes.  
_

- Joder – _escupí -. _Rin, tienes razón. Eres jodidamente idiota. Pero mucho, en serio. ¿Cómo coño se te ocurre? - _suspiré con pesadez -. _Me sentí bastante mal ese rato, ¿lo sabías?

- ¿Ah, sí? – _preguntaste, esta vez cambiando la expresión de la cara a otra mucho más divertida, haciéndote el interesante y levantando una ceja. Me rompiste las defensas y me di cuenta de que eso último había sonado un poco raro._

- Pues sí – _afirmé sin alzar la vista. Sonreíste un poco y aguanté las ganas de hacer lo mismo. Aunque me habías hecho enojar en serio, me di cuenta de que no podía enfadarme contigo._

- Oye, pero lo he compensado. "Si no llegas a aparecer, no sé lo que hubiera podido pasar" – _completaste mi frase de antes, burlándote con una voz aguda y ridícula. Aguanté la risa por orgullo._

- Cállate – _dije, girando la cabeza. Tras unos segundos, tomé aire -_. En serio, Rin. No tenías que haberlo hecho. Si he intentado hablar contigo estos días y no me ha importado lo que la gente diga, ¿crees que una bola de papel me va a suponer un trauma?– _te miré a los ojos -._ Yo decido quiénes son mis amigos... y no creo que te vayas a librar de mí tan fácilmente – _acabé bromeando._

- No, supongo que no… - _sonreíste -. _En fin, me alegro de que no te lo hayas tomado tan mal. ¿Olvidado, entonces?

- Olvidado – _asentí, relajando la expresión._

_Reinó otro silencio. El hielo me estaba quemando en los dedos, pero ahora me sentía mucho mejor. En el fondo me alegró mucho pensar que lo habías hecho por mí por muy estúpido que hubiera sido. Al final no podía culparte de nada. "No puedo enfadarme con él", volví a pensar.  
_

- Gracias – _acabé diciendo -. _Ha sido muy estúpido, pero gracias de todos modos.

_Sonreíste con sinceridad en respuesta. De nuevo, me asaltó esa maldita e inexplicable hipnosis, que ya se estaba convirtiendo el algo demasiado habitual. ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieses unos ojos tan profundamente azules, y a la vez fuesen tan cálidos?  
_

_De pronto escuché a Yukio bajar por las escaleras y llegar a la cocina. Llevaba en la mano un pequeño botiquín que abrió en la encimera._

- Solo será un momento – _dijo mientras sacaba un frasco color amarillo. Lo destapó y vertió un poco de su contenido, un líquido oscuro, en un bastoncillo de algodón -. _Póntelo en la herida del labio, lo desinfectará y evitará algo peor.

_Hice caso y cuando me toqué el labio, me dolió. Era verdad que lo tenía partido._

- ¿Y bien? – _dijo Yukio tras unos segundos -. _¿Alguien me puede explicar qué ha pasado?

_Ambos nos miramos con cara de circunstancias, pero creí oportuno ser yo quien hablara._

- Tres chavales de otro curso me sorprendieron cuando volvía a casa. Me agarraron y me golpearon, y en ese momento tu hermano llegó por casualidad y me defendió. Los tres acabaron inconscientes en el suelo, pero la paliza me la llevé. Aunque creo que le debo una buena a Rin – _dije mientras te miraba de reojo._

_Yukio te miró por un momento. Parecía estar decidiendo si echarte la bronca o felicitarte._

- Bueno – _dijo por fin -_, por esta vez creo que no puedo decir nada. Me alegro de que la cosa no haya ido a mayores – _añadió, sonriéndome con amabilidad._

- ¿No vas a preguntar por qué le pegaron? – _dijiste de pronto. Giré la cabeza, sorprendido._

- Tampoco tengo derecho. Además, no parece el típico buscabullas, así que supongo que no habrá tenido importancia.

- Fue porque él me defendió en clase – _dijiste, ignorando su comentario -. _Ese gilipollas del hermano de Dan se estaba metiendo conmigo, y él me defendió – _seguiste diciendo. Me hiciste sentir incómodo, pero la seriedad de tus palabras me reconfortó._

_Yukio se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y después me miró._

- ¿Un ajuste de cuentas, entonces?

- Podría decirse, sí – _contesté -. _Pero bueno, creo que ya le hemos dado demasiada importancia. La inflamación se me ha bajado y el labio ya no me sangra, así que podemos olvidarlo.

- Tienes razón – _asintió tu hermano -. _Bueno, pues solo me queda invitarte a comer, si quieres, claro.

- No, no – _negué enseguida -. _Me están esperando en casa.

- ¿En serio? – _dijiste, poniendo ojos suplicantes -. _Venga, quédate a comer. Luego te vas, te lo prometo.

- Pero…_  
_

- Además, ¡me dijiste que tenías ganas de probar algo cocinado por mí! – _exclamaste como un niño pequeño. Sonreí; en ese momento ya supe que no podría decir que no._

- Aagh… - _suspiré, derrotado -. _Está bien. Pero tengo que llamar primero a mi madre para decirle que no voy.

_Tus ojos se iluminaron de pronto. _

- ¡Genial! – _gritaste -. _Voy a soltar la mochila a la habitación y ahora bajo a hacer la comida. Como si estuvieras en tu casa, ya sabes – _dijiste mientras ponías rumbo a las escaleras._

- ¿Sabes que mi hermano cocina bien? – _comentó Yukio mientras guardaba las cosas en el botiquín y lo cerraba -. _De hecho, no he visto nunca a nadie que cocine mejor.

- ¡Tampoco es para tanto! – _exclamaste, con un gracioso tono rojo en la cara. Reí un poco mientras golpeabas con el puño en el hombro de tu hermano, que te esquivó con facilidad._

- Ahora bajamos, intenta que no te pegue nadie mientras tanto – _bromeó Yukio, y sonreí de vuelta._

_Cogí el móvil y marqué el número de mi madre. Tras insistir un par de veces, conseguí que me dejara quedarme con la condición de llegar pronto a casa. Suspiré contento al colgar._

_Me quedé unos segundos sentado en la silla de la cocina, reflexionando sobre lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en solo unos días. Prácticamente me habías suplicado que me quedara a comer en tu casa cuando al principio apenas me dirigías la palabra. Me sentí triunfante, y por primera vez en mi vida me creía capaz de decir que tenía un amigo. Al final, había merecido la pena._

_Vi a Blackie entrar sigilosamente en la cocina y mirarme desde lejos con curiosidad. Después se acercó y con un ágil salto se subió a mi pierna. Sonreí y acaricié al animal, que maulló complacido. Parecía que le caía bien, después de todo los gatos suelen ser ariscos hasta que cogen confianza._

_Al cabo de un minuto, a la vez que el hielo acababa de derretirse por completo, os escuché a ti y a tu hermano bajando las escaleras con paso rápido. Estabas diciendo algo relacionado con el calor que empezaba a hacer mientras tu hermano te ignoraba como a un niño pequeño y en respuesta le agarrabas por el cuello intentando desequilibrarlo. Sonreí al ver una escena tan familiar, y de nuevo me llamó la atención el contraste entre el Rin que todo el mundo creía conocer y el que eras en realidad._

- ¡Voy a hacer la comida! – _exclamaste, mientras descolgabas un delantal verde de la pared y te lo ponías. No me di cuenta de que fue un poco raro, pero no podía quitarte el ojo de encima, porque me parecía increíblemente surreal que supieras cocinar. Y que además lo hicieras bien, como pude comprobar en cuanto sacaste un par de cuchillos y los afilaste con destreza -. _Puedes ver la tele en el salón mientras acabo, no tardaré más de diez minutos. Verme cortar patatas tampoco es que sea muy apasionante – _añadiste__._

- Bueno… – _dije, mientras me levantaba lentamente de la silla. Lo cierto es que por alguna razón me hubiera gustado verte, pero habría sido un poco extraño hacerlo. Y más contando con lo poco que me gustaba a mí todo lo relacionado con la cocina -. _Con lo mal que se me da a mí, y tú pareces todo un experto – _comenté, de todas formas, cuando en menos de dos segundos cortaste un diente de ajo en una infinidad de trozos idénticos entre sí con una precisión asombrosa._

- No es tan difícil, en realidad. Es solo práctica, como casi todo.

- Será práctica, pero se te da muy bien – _dije. Me dirigiste una mirada de reojo con una modesta media sonrisa y cierto color en las mejillas._

- ¡Augh! – _exclamaste, de pronto. Levantaste la mano con brusquedad y enseguida supe que te habías cortado en un dedo con el cuchillo._

_En ese momento, escuché a Yukio llegar desde quién sabe donde hasta la cocina con paso rápido y una terrorífica sonrisa en la cara. Me aparté por instinto, sorprendido, y vi cómo te miraba y cómo le devolvías el gesto entornando los párpados. Moví la cabeza de uno a otro sin entender qué estaba pasando._

- Lo he visto, hermanito – _dijo Yukio con voz fría y victoriosa. Seguiste con los párpados entornados, sin duda ya sabiendo a qué se refería -. _Veinte, ni uno menos. Tienes hasta esta noche – _añadió con el mismo tono de voz. Bajaste los ojos con aspecto derrotado._

- Los tendrás, te di mi palabra – _escuché que decías entre dientes mientras te girabas y te lavabas el pequeño corte en el grifo, con el ceño fruncido y expresión enfadada._

_No entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Me quedé con los ojos muy abiertos, con miedo a abrir la boca dado el ambiente de tensión que se había creado tan repentinamente. Tu hermano me vio y respondió mi pregunta mental._

- Una apuesta – _dijo -. _Apostamos hace unos dos años que si alguna vez yo estaba en casa y él se cortaba o se quemaba mientras hacía la comida, me pagaría veinte pavos en efectivo. Si durante dos años enteros eso no sucedía ni una sola vez, yo le haría los deberes del instituto durante tres semanas. Y si no me falla la memoria, hoy hará más o menos un año y diez meses que hicimos la apuesta. En ese momento me parecieron los veinte pavos más fáciles de conseguir de toda mi vida, pero sorprendentemente me iba ganando hasta hoy. Qué pena, hermano, estuviste muy cerca – _explicó con un sarcástico chasquido de lengua para restregarte la victoria._

- Es porque no estoy acostumbrado a que me vean mientras cocino – _gruñiste como un niño pequeño. Me sentí un poco culpable, pero no quitó lo gracioso de la situación._

- Lo siento – _dije, aguantando la risa. Bufaste sin mirarme -. _No te enfades, va, no lo sabía… Venga, pagaré la mitad de mi bolsillo – _añadí para compensar._

- De eso nada – _intervino rápidamente Yukio -. _Una condición era que tenía que pagar los veinte él solo, al igual que yo tendría que tragarme sus deberes sin ayuda. Fui precavido, me temo.

_En ese momento, no pude evitar reír a carcajada limpia. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no reía de ese modo, y me resultó un tanto extraño. Casi se me había olvidado el sonido de mi propia risa.  
Aunque lo cierto es que la mirada asesina que me dirigiste me disuadió bastante de seguir partiéndome el culo, y el cuchillo que todavía portabas me acabó de convencer para hacer caso a tu consejo de antes y salir de la cocina en dirección al salón, seguido por tu hermano._

_Me senté en el cómodo sofá con confianza, todavía riendo por lo bajo, y Yukio se puso al otro lado. En la tele estaban echando un programa cutre de humor malísimo, pero creaba ese murmullo que contribuía a un ambiente familiar muy agradable. Me di cuenta de lo a gusto que estaba allí, relajado y casi en familia, por mucho que apenas os conociera a ninguno de los dos._

_No pude evitar prometerme a mí mismo disfrutar de aquella sensación más a menudo._


	10. Perspectiva

**Bueno, se acerca el final de la primera parte. No os culpo si pensáis que se está alargando demasiado y que ya es hora de darle un poco de ritmo. Estoy de acuerdo, la verdad es que es una historia que no tiene ninguna trama en sí, es simplemente el día a día y las situaciones que se van dando entre Rin y nuestro protagonista. Sé que la cosa debería estar mejor estructurada, pero a veces es difícil puesto que aparte de ser en primera persona, no deja de ser la descripción de diálogos y sucesos cotidianos, y la cosa va sola y muchas veces me pone difícil hacer saltos en el tiempo.  
**

**Sin embargo, me apetecía incluir esa conversación con Yukio. La verdad es que es un personaje más complejo y más complicado de manejar que Rin, espero no haberla cagado mucho. Además es un capítulo corto.  
**

**Y sin más, como siempre, ¡espero que os guste!  
**

* * *

**IX**

_Yo siempre había sido muy reservado para todo. Esto ya lo expliqué al principio de la historia, pero tampoco está de más recordarlo. La verdad es que me gustaba estar solo, no lo voy a negar... pero a veces se echaba de menos alguien con quien hablar, con quien compartir cosas, con quien pasar un rato. De pequeño, por razones familiares, siempre tuve que estar de un lado a otro, de ciudad en ciudad, y nunca pude hacer amigos. Y ahora que por fin estaba fijo en aquel sitio, la introversión que había ido desarrollando a lo largo de los años me lo puso muy difícil para ser más abierto con la gente._

_Por eso, cuando en aquel momento me sentí uno más de la "familia" sin apenas conoceros a ninguno de los dos, fue como beber agua a punto de morir de sed, solo que en el fondo no era consciente de esa necesidad que tenía. Ahora por fin podía considerarme tu amigo, y dentro de poco de tu hermano también, aunque según dijiste no pasara mucho por casa. Fue una sensación muy, muy reconfortante._

- Me gustaría decirte algo – _dijo de pronto Yukio, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Tú, en la cocina, estabas demasiado concentrado como para llegar a escucharnos._

- Dime – _contesté, con curiosidad._

_Quedó pensativo unos segundos, decidiendo sus las palabras que usaría. Finalmente cogió aire.  
_

- Quería agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi hermano.

- ¿Lo de clase? – _pregunté -. _Bueno, no fue nada, en realidad. Solo actué como me salió en ese momento, no lo…

- No me refiero exactamente a eso – _interrumpió -. _Me refiero en haber insistido en ser su amigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Suspiró ligeramente._

- Esta semana - _dijo - _he estado en casa más a menudo que de costumbre, y hace cuatro días Rin me comentó algo de un chaval que se había ido a sentar a su lado. Dijo que estaba seguro de que era uno de esos que iban a meterse con él y a insultarlo. No me volvió a mencionar el tema, pero en todo ese tiempo no pude evitar preguntarme por qué mi hermano cada vez estaba más feliz, casualmente justo desde que me lo comentó. Fue un cambio muy gradual pero suficiente como para que se le notara. No es que no me alegrase, por supuesto, pero siempre me picó la curiosidad el saber por qué había ocurrido, y creo que hoy he visto la respuesta.

_Sobreentendí que se refería a mí tras cuadrarlo todo en un segundo._

- Vaya… - _dije, asombrado -. _Supongo que me alegro de hacer un poco más feliz a otra persona, aunque suena un poco egocéntrico – _bromeé -. _¿Pero es que tu hermano tenía algún problema?

- Bueno, en realidad no me gusta mucho hablar de esto, pero… los dos conocemos su carácter. No es precisamente fácil acercarse a él, y siempre ha sido un chico solitario. Y eso, al final, duele bastante y pasa factura – _suspiró mientras hacía una pausa con la vista perdida en algún punto de la mesa -. _De pequeños pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Era impulsivo, no te voy a engañar, y en eso no ha cambiado… pero a la vez era más sociable, más cariñoso y más feliz. Era alguien a quien yo admiré por mucho tiempo. Siempre que me metía en líos, ahí estaba él para defenderme. Cuando tenía pesadillas, me tranquilizaba y no le importaba que le despertara en mitad de la noche – _sonrió mientras recordaba. Yo también lo hice al darme cuenta de que poco a poco, todo lo que iba conociendo de ti se correspondía a la perfección con lo que me había imaginado -. _ Pero las cosas cambiaron, yo empecé la universidad y ahora no puedo pasar con él todo el tiempo que me gustaría. Y, además, ya somos ambos mayorcitos como para necesitarnos tanto el uno al otro.

- Entiendo…

- A decir verdad, estaba empezando a preocuparme. Cada vez le veía más apático, más callado. Los últimos meses no ha disfrutado nada de la vida. Yo sé que él odia ir al instituto, y también sé por qué. La gente allí es estúpida, pero qué te voy a contar que no sepas ya – _me dirigió una mirada -. _Estaba dejando de ser el hermano que conocí para convertirse en una depresión andante, cada vez metido en más y más peleas. Llegué a temer incluso que se metiera en temas de drogas, para que te hagas una idea.

_Yukio hizo una pausa y reflexioné sobre lo que me estaba contando. Nunca hubiera imaginado que las cosas fueran tan mal, y el hecho de estar ayudando a mejorarlas ligeramente me hizo sentir bien conmigo mismo._

- Pero, como ya te he dicho, hace unos cuatro días una parte de lo que era… como que ha vuelto. Y haber encontrado un amigo creo que ha sido la razón. Aunque a ti no te lo parezca, has rescatado un poco del brillo que tenían antes sus ojos – _dijo, y enseguida se llevó una mano a la frente -. _Joder, eso ha sonado asquerosamente cursi, perdona – _rio._

- No, está bien… - _dije, con la voz ronca. Apenas daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, y una sensación muy cálida me volvió a recorrer por dentro, justo como cuando me agradeciste haberte defendido, hacía apenas dos días en el patio del instituto -. _Quiero decir – _añadí de inmediato -, _eres su hermano, es normal que te preocupes por él y que te alegres de verle mejor. Yo también me alegro de… bueno, de estar ayudando, supongo.

- Por eso te lo agradezco, porque sabiendo que no estaba en su mejor momento dudo que haya sido fácil.

_Esbocé una orgullosa sonrisa en respuesta._

- Supongo – _dijo tras unos segundos – _que pensarás por qué te he contado todo esto sin apenas conocerte.

_Asentí con la cabeza._

- Eres buen tío – _sonrió, y me fijé en que era lo mismo que me habías dicho tú. Me sentí halagado -. _Últimamente no se conoce gente así.

- Gracias – _dije, ligeramente incómodo._

- Y si me permites preguntártelo – _añadió -, _no se te ve una persona precisamente extrovertida, así que, si querías acercarte a alguien… ¿por qué precisamente a él?

_Iba a intentar responder, pero entonces escuché unos pasos venir desde la cocina, indicando que ya traías los platos con la comida._

- ¡A comer! – _exclamaste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, indicando que te habías olvidado ya hacía rato del cabreo de la apuesta. Advertí que tu hermano me dirigió una mirada de complicidad, haciendo referencia al cambio en tu actitud del que me había comentado -. _¿De qué hablabais, vosotros dos? – _preguntaste mientras traías más platos a la mesita del salón._

- De lo malo que es este programa – _improvisé con naturalidad._

- ¡Eh, pues a mí me gusta! – _dijiste, cogiendo el mando de la tele -. _Así que ya que yo he preparado la comida, se ve lo que yo quiera.

- Veinte pavos, hermanito – _te recordó Yukio, para picarte. Enfurruñaste las cejas, y tu hermano sonrió victorioso de nuevo._

- Espero que te siente mal.

_Volví a reír en alto, mientras te sentabas a mi derecha. Me dispuse a probar lo que parecía una ensalada con fruta. A decir verdad, no se trataba de mi comida preferida, pero por educación le daría una oportunidad. Levanté la cabeza y vi que me mirabas expectante. _

- Venga, que tengo ganas de saber tu opinión – _dijiste con la impaciencia de un niño pequeño._

_No te hice sufrir más y me llevé el tenedor a la boca. _

- Madre mía… – _murmuré con la boca llena, sorprendido como nunca. Yo nunca hablaba con la boca llena y menos en público, pero aquella vez ni siquiera me di cuenta._

- Te lo dije – _comentó Yukio de forma casual._

_Sonreíste cálidamente ante mi sorpresa._

- Está delicioso – _dije, una vez tragué -. _No, en serio, decir delicioso es poco. Es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida – _añadí mientras seguía comiendo._

- Gracias, aunque no es para tanto – _dijiste, llevándote una mano a la nuca. _

_Tu hermano y tú empezasteis a comer. Tras la ensalada habías preparado unos filetes de carne con salsa picante y patatas fritas. Aquello estaba incluso mejor, si es que era posible. Comí tan rápido que me dio hasta vergüenza, pero no pude evitarlo. Aún sentía la cara un poco dolorida, pero lo ignoré por completo._

_Por último, te levantaste y sacaste de la nevera de la cocina un plato con algo cubierto por una servilleta._

- ¡El postre! – _gritaste con los ojos iluminados._

_Quitaste la servilleta para revelar una tarta circular. Después de ponerme como un cerdo con el primer y segundo plato pensé que no podría comer más, pero aquello se veía increíble. Pude ver nata, chocolate, frutos secos y algún tipo de fruta, y se me hizo la boca agua._

- La hice hace dos días, ¡pero creo que es hora de probarla! - _dijiste, babeando y con los ojos casi en llamas._

- ¿Es igual que la de la otra vez? – _preguntó Yukio._

- Sí – _respondiste sonriendo a medias__._

- Pues agárrate a la silla – _me dijo, confirmando mis sospechas._


	11. Respuesta

**Bueno, pues se acabó la primera parte :)  
**

**Lo primero de todo que he de decir es que no os podéis imaginar lo que me ha costado terminar el capítulo. Y eso que al final he disfrutado mucho, pero no he parado de sentir que la cosa se alargaba y se alargaba y no tenía sentido alguno. No pretendo excusarme, pero en realidad mi idea original fue haber reducido todo lo contado en diez capítulos en tan solo dos o tres, y claro, todo se me fue un poco de las manos.  
**

**Se trata de más de lo mismo. La primera persona me limita en muchos aspectos, además de la ausencia de personajes. Espero haber mantenido el ritmo en la narración pese a todo esto, y disculpas anticipadas si a mitad del capítulo alguien haya pensado que menudo tostón tenía ante sus ojos. No lo culpo, de verdad xDD  
**

**Pero necesitaba incluirlo todo (además de que me encanta imaginarme situaciones cotidianas entre los protagonistas, para qué negarlo xD). Y creo que finalmente la cosa va teniendo algo de forma, a****demás, por fin se nos empiezan a mostrar ciertos detalles que se centran en las pasteladas. Ya iba siendo hora, aparte de que deja** un poco de terreno preparado para la segunda parte. No sé cuándo subiré el primer capítulo, el cuál no tengo ni pensado ni empezado, así que puede tardar bastante tiempo.  


**Creo que introduciré algunos personajes nuevos para dar juego. Ya tengo algunas ideas en mente que necesitan que se las dé forma, pero de momento está todo muy borroso.  
**

**Otra cosa... la última frase del capítulo podeis omitirla y darla por sobreentendida. Tengo sentimientos encontrados ante ella... por un lado sentí que así tenía que acabar, pero por otra me da la sensación de que arruina un poco los últimos párrafos. Si os gusta más sin ella, borradla de vuestra memoria, si no, pues ahí está :D  
**

**Se me olvidarán muchas cosas que quiero decir, pero bueno... simplemente agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que se hayan tragado los 10 capítulos, y a todos los que me han dejado reviews. Espero que os guste este capítulo final, el más largo hasta ahora.  
**

**¡Nos vemos en la parte 2!  
**

* * *

**X**

_- _Estaba todo increíble_ – __casi bufé, recostándome ligeramente contra el respaldo de la silla -. _Y la tarta es lo mejor que he comido nunca. Y pensar que casi me niego a quedarme a comer…_ – __añadí mientras sentía mi estómago ridículamente lleno._

_Esbozaste una sonrisa completa, enseñando los curiosamente afilados colmillos. En la mesa, varios platos vacíos se veían desperdigados, unos encima de otros._

_- _Si a mi hermano se le dieran tan bien los estudios como cocinar, qué fácil sería todo…_ - __comentó Yukio con un suspiro._

- ¡Siempre con lo mismo!_ – __te quejaste, poniendo tu habitual expresión enfurruñada._

- Pero es la verdad – _contestó impasible con los ojos ocultos por el reflejo sobre los cristales de las gafas, reflejo que parecía dominar a la perfección hasta el punto de dirigirlo hacia donde él quería. Me pareció un detalle curioso._

- Me da igual – _gruñiste, cruzando los brazos. Sonreí de nuevo mientras os miraba pelear, distraídamente – _además, es por la manía que me tienen todos los profesores.

- ¡Ya, claro! ¡O porque estás todo el día haciendo el vago! – _saltó Yukio. Pese a parecer el más maduro de los dos, me fijé en que entraba al trapo exactamente igual que tú. Al fin y al cabo, erais hermanos, nadie podría negarlo._

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Ayer mismo por la tarde estuve estudiando, para que lo sepas! ¡Y pienso aprobar este examen…!

_No escuché la respuesta. Simplemente me limité a observar el cuadro que tenía en frente, sonriendo para mí. Sentí los segundos pasar lentamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, y suspiré con calma._

_Pasó medio minuto en el que seguisteis discutiendo sin parar. _

- ¡Nos hacen aprendernos toda la literatura contando desde hace dos mil años! ¡No consigo entender para qué hacen eso! – _estabas diciendo, indignado._

- Yo también la odio, no te preocupes – _intervine sin querer. Giraste la cabeza, sorprendido, y después sonreíste ligeramente._

- ¿Ves? Tengo razón – _afirmaste con una altiva sonrisa en el rostro._

_Yukio frunció ligeramente el entrecejo._

- Contra dos no puedo, eso es jugar sucio.

- ¿El cuatro ojos ha sido derrotado? – _preguntaste con una graciosa y dramática voz. _

- No tengo tiempo para esto – _replicó, mientras echaba un vistazo a su elegante reloj de pulsera -. _Tengo que ir a estudiar.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A la biblioteca, como siempre. Aunque vendré a cenar – _dijo tras levantarse de la silla._

- Está bien. Yo recojo la mesa.

- Y yo te ayudo, es lo mínimo – _me ofrecí._

_Me dirigiste una agradecida mirada y ambos nos levantamos también. Cogí como pude unos cuantos platos de la mesa, sujetándolos con ambos brazos, y los llevé hasta la encimera de la cocina mientras tú hacías lo propio. Tu hermano fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, subió al piso de arriba mientras terminábamos de recoger la mesa y bajó con una cazadora parecida a la tuya y con una mochila al hombro._

- Nos vemos esta noche, hermano. Gracias por la comida – _se despidió con su habitual tono suave de voz -. _Y a ti espero verte de nuevo – _me dijo con una amable sonrisa._

- Que tengas suerte en el estudio – _despedí._

- No lo necesita – _dijiste mientras te disponías a fregar los platos._

_Yukio salió por la puerta y esta se cerró dando la bienvenida a un silencio únicamente roto por el sonido del agua al caer del grifo. _

- Te ayudaré – _dije, para no quedarme de brazos cruzados._

- Gracias – _sonreíste con tu ya típica expresión despreocupada._

_Me fuiste pasando los platos para ponerlos debajo del grifo y quitarles el jabón._

- Ponlos ahí arriba para que se sequen – _dijiste._

- ¿Aquí?

- ¡Eso es el hueco del extractor!

_Reíste ante mi ocurrencia y observé, ahora que estábamos a tan solo medio metro de distancia, que tu piel era increíblemente lisa y pálida, detalle que volvió a parecerme curioso, y que tus movimientos eran sencillos y elegantes. Giré la cabeza con disimulo para ver cómo cogías los platos con delicadeza y los lavabas. Quedé fascinado una vez más, y la imagen del Rin que todo el mundo veía en clase, recostado contra la silla y lanzando miradas de odio, ahora ya no parecía real. _

_Me miraste repentinamente, sorprendiéndome. Desvié la vista como si no hubiera pasado nada._

- ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando acabemos? – _preguntaste, aparentemente sin advertir mi comportamiento._

_Pensé durante un momento. En casa, por las tardes, normalmente me tomaría mi tiempo para estudiar un poco y luego me pondría a jugar algún videojuego o a escuchar música, o tal vez daría un paseo. Esa última idea no me habría gustado tanto si hubiésemos estado en mi barrio, pero después recordé las silenciosas aceras que había visto al venir y la tranquilidad que desprendía aquel lugar._

- ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? – _propuse._

- Como quieras – _aceptaste tras pensarlo un momento -. _Aunque no hay mucho que ver por aquí.

_Me daba igual con tal de estar un rato relajado. Además, si nos quedásemos tumbados en el sofá, tal vez acabaríamos durmiéndonos tras el empacho de la comida, y la verdad es que me apetecía aprovechar el tiempo contigo. _

- ¡Por fin! – _dijiste dos minutos después, cuando terminamos nuestra tarea._

_Me sequé las manos con un trozo de papel y tú estiraste todo el cuerpo como si acabaras de levantarte de la cama, a la vez que bostezabas con pereza._

- Si lo prefieres, nos podemos quedar viendo la tele o algo… - _dije._

- Nah, me da igual. Hoy hace buen día.

_Sonreí, asintiendo con la cabeza, y vi a Blackie acercarse con su característico sigilo. Se dirigió a tu pierna, maullando._

- Pobre, se me había olvidado que le tengo que dar de comer – _comentaste, abriendo rápidamente uno de los armarios de la pared y sacando una bolsa de comida para gatos. La echaste sobre un bol de plástico y se la ofreciste al hambriento felino, que ronroneó contento._

_Te vi sonreír con cariño mientras te agachabas para rascarle detrás de las orejas. Comprendí que aquel animal muy posiblemente te habría hecho compañía en más de un momento difícil._

- ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes? – _pregunté._

- Desde hace casi un año. Lo encontré abandonado en un callejón, medio muerto de hambre – _respondiste, un poco melancólico._

- ¿Y su madre?

- No estaba cerca, y eso que la busqué durante un buen rato. A mi hermano no le gustaba nada la idea de tener un animal en casa, y a mi padre tampoco. Yo lo sabía, así que pensé en salir todos los días a darle de comer, y lo hice durante un tiempo – _recordaste -. _Iba toooodos los días a la misma hora al mismo callejón, y él me esperaba hasta que llegaba.

_Sonreí ligeramente._

- Un día, me harté y lo llevé a casa. Mi padre se negó a acogerlo hasta el límite. Decía que al final le tocaría cuidarlo a él, que no era suficientemente responsable como para tener una mascota, ya sabes… Pero cuando les conté que había estado alimentándolo por semanas, me creyeron. Eso fue como un milagro. Y les terminé convenciendo para quedárnoslo. Al final ambos le cogieron cariño y ahora es uno más de la familia – _añadiste, incorporándote._

_Miré al felino, que disfrutaba de la comida moviendo la cola enérgicamente._

- Eres muy buena persona – _dije, sin querer. Enseguida me avergoncé un poco, pero igualmente era lo que pensaba. Me miraste, con la mano en la nuca y sonriendo._

- ¿En serio? – _preguntaste, con expresión nerviosa. Definitivamente, a veces eras como un niño pequeño._

- Sí – _afirmé -. _Pero que no se te suba mucho a la cabeza.

_Reíste con sencillez y te dirigiste a la puerta de entrada para coger la cazadora blanca. Observé, sin poder evitarlo, tu paso despreocupado, propio de aquellas personas que tienen el don de mejorar el humor a su alrededor. Desvié la vista bruscamente al sorprenderme a mí mismo demasiado perdido en mis observaciones. Más de lo que era normal en mí._

- Vamos, anda.

_Sacudí la cabeza sin darle mucha importancia y ambos salimos de la vivienda con paso tranquilo. Deslicé la vista a mi alrededor, observando. El día estaba apacible y lucía un sol de primavera que acompañaba a la brisa suave. Llené mis pulmones con aire fresco, sintiéndome bien, y pusimos rumbo hacia la derecha en cuanto cruzamos la puerta exterior._

- Hay un parque aquí al lado. Y también hay tiendas de manga y videojuegos cerca. Podemos estar un rato por allí – _comentaste, con los ojos iluminados._

- Ok.

_Anduvimos con paso lento por las aceras de aquel barrio que tanto me gustaba. La brisa corría con suavidad, revolviéndonos el pelo ligeramente. _

_Cruzamos un par de calles y nos adentramos cada vez más en la ciudad, mientras nos alejábamos de las casas individuales y los edificios se levantaban con esplendor. El bullicio se hacía cada vez más audible, aunque estábamos aún lejos del centro. Giramos por última vez en una avenida, para desembocar en un sencillo parque similar al que había en el patio del instituto. Me recordó a nuestra conversación en lo alto de aquel muro, y sonreí._

_Alrededor del parque se disponían altos edificios de negocios, en cuyos pisos bajos estaban distribuidas algunas tiendas de ocio juvenil. La tienda de videojuegos de la que me habías hablado se encontraba haciendo esquina, y te dirigiste a ella acelerando el paso._

- ¡Vamos, quiero echar un vistazo! – _dijiste mientras me agarrabas del brazo obligándome a correr._

_Entramos en la tienda de videojuegos. A mí no es que me interesaran demasiado (sí, me gustaban, pero no era de los que estaba dispuesto a gastarse el sueldo del mes en un juego de disparos), aunque disfruté viéndote mirar de un lado a otro, con los ojos iluminados cuando había algún título que te llamaba la atención. Te recorriste la tienda dos o tres veces hasta que el dependiente acabó por mirarte mal._

_Después pasamos por la tienda de manga, que estaba a unos metros siguiendo la acera, y descubrí que, para mi sorpresa, te gustaban los dramas emocionales… aparte de los típicos shonen, claro. Yo por mi parte eché un vistazo rápido, pero no era muy aficionado a leer ese tipo de cosas, así que esperé pacientemente mientras temía por que algún encargado te echara la bronca por leer libremente en la tienda. Al girar la cabeza vi por casualidad un cartel colgado del techo, que indicaba que al fondo del amplio establecimiento había un pequeño apartado donde se vendían discos de vinilo. Inesperado, pero genial. Se me iluminaron los ojos y, como un zombi atraído por carne humana, me dirigí hacia allí._

_**...**_

_Cuarenta minutos después, mientras me encontraba agachado admirando algunas antigüedades musicales que nunca creí encontrar, sentí una presencia a mi lado._

- ¡Te estaba buscando! – _exclamaste cruzándote de brazos. Giré la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarte con expresión de disculpa -. _Me ha dado tiempo a leerme media tienda.

- Tienes razón – _asentí -. _Es hora de irse, aunque me voy a llevar un par de estos.

- Tú y tu música… - _suspiraste, poniendo rumbo a la salida._

_Reí ligeramente mientras te alejabas con paso tranquilo. Llevabas puestos unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa informal de cuadros azul marino. Me quedé un segundo quieto en el sitio, y te diste la vuelta._

- ¿¡Quieres darte prisa!?

_Me levanté rápidamente con una extraña sensación de calor en las mejillas. "¿Qué coño ha sido eso?", fue lo único que pude preguntarme, pero sacudí la cabeza y lo ignoré lo mejor que pude._

_Tras pagar gustoso el "_Made In Japan" _y el "_Kill 'em All", _dos grandes obras de arte, y no sin ganas de comprar alguno más, salimos por fin del edificio. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, anduvimos hasta el parque y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de madera, dispuestos a lo largo del empedrado paseo, bajo un arbusto que filtraba los rayos de sol._

_Apoyé los brazos a lo largo del respaldo, respirando profundamente, y tú te despatarraste a mi derecha con actitud despreocupada._

_Pasaron unos segundos. Me vino a la mente, sin querer, el recuerdo de hacía unos días. Cuando me senté en la silla, en clase, justo al lado de tu sitio. Cuando ni me dirigías la palabra ni querías tener nada que ver conmigo. Sonreí para mí mismo y te miré. Estabas con una pierna encogida y el pie apoyado en el banco, y el otro en el suelo. La brisa te removía el pelo con lentitud y tu pecho subía y bajaba mientras respirabas tranquilamente._

- Mi hermano está contento, ¿verdad? – _dijiste, de pronto. Levanté las cejas sorprendido._

- Sí. ¿Por qué?

_Esbozaste una media sonrisa y cerraste los ojos._

- Es Yukio, por mucho que intente disimularlo se nota cuándo lo está. Además sé que es por mí.

_Puse la vista al frente sin responder. No eras ni mucho menos tan ingenuo como a veces aparentabas._

- Bueno, sí… está feliz de que seamos amigos… - _dije, sin saber muy bien qué palabras utilizar._

_No hiciste ningún gesto y pasaron otros dos segundos en silencio. _

- Pues si él está contento, imagínate yo – _comentaste con decisión en la voz._

_Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no supe qué responder. Antes de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, giraste el cuello hacia mí, enseñando los dientes en una amplia sonrisa. Tus ojos volvieron a atraparme con esa sensación de vértigo, como si mirase a un océano muy profundo. Por enésima vez._

_Sin cambiar la expresión, levantaste el brazo y me revolviste el pelo amistosamente, riendo ante mi reacción al echarme hacia atrás._

- Hace una semana ni siquiera sabía que estabas en mi clase… – _dijiste -. _Y en unos días ya estás comiendo en casa. Y yo que pensaba que daba miedo a la gente… - _bromeaste._

- Y es la verdad, pero yo los tengo bien puestos – _respondí, riendo un poco._

_Aun así, reflexioné sobre lo que me habías dicho. Era increíble pensar que hacía tan solo una semana ni siquiera se me habría pasado por la cabeza aquella situación. Ni siquiera me habría imaginado lo que me esperaba… pero había sentido que era lo correcto. No sin razón había empezado a sentir cierta felicidad recorriendo mi vida desde que me decidí a hablar contigo aquella vez. Lo sentí como si fuese el mayor acierto que había tenido nunca, y sonreí orgulloso._

- ¿Dónde la compraste? – _preguntaste al cabo de un rato, sacándome de mi reflexión. No supe qué querías decir y te miré desorientado, pero luego descubrí que te referías a la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca derecha._

- La hice yo mismo hace tiempo – _respondí -. _Aunque la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado especialmente. No me la suelo poner.

- Pues me gusta mucho – _afirmaste mientras la observabas._

_Se trataba de una sencilla pulsera hecha con gruesos hilos azules y negros que se entrelazaban unos con otros, y que se anudaban por los extremos. La había hecho hacía unos años, pero ni siquiera recordaba de dónde había sacado los hilos. _

_Entonces tuve una idea, que se me vino a la cabeza sin previo aviso. De este tipo de ideas que tratan más de hacer y menos de pensar. Me desabroché la pulsera con la mano izquierda y la sostuve entre los dedos, ahora mirándola con detenimiento. Era bonita, a su modo. A su sencillo y curioso modo. _

_Entonces, sin pensarlo más, alargué el brazo y te la ofrecí. Me miraste con gesto confundido._

- Toma, es un regalo – _dije, sonriendo. Levantaste las cejas._

- Pero es tuya, no puedo…

- Claro que sí. ¿No me has dicho que te gustaba?

_Me miraste un momento, todavía con esa indecisa expresión. Después, estiraste lentamente el brazo y cogiste la pulsera._

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Oh, venga ya – _suspiré, impaciente -. _Te la presto indefinidamente, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

_Observaste el simple diseño con detenimiento, y poco a poco se te fue dibujando una cálida sonrisa en el rostro._

- Es genial – _murmuraste, pero pude escucharlo._

_Rápidamente, la enroscaste alrededor de tu muñeca derecha e intentaste hacerle el nudo con la mano libre para fijarla, pero poco a poco fuiste entornando los párpados a medida que se te iban escapando los hilos entre los dedos y te veías incapaz de conseguirlo._

_Reí un poco y te ayudé, agarrando tu brazo y haciendo el nudo en menos de un segundo. Después levanté la vista y me encontré con tus ojos. Otra vez esos malditos ojos, que me absorbían sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo._

- Muchas gracias – _pronunciaste cálidamente, sonriendo con sinceridad. Pude apreciar que tu voz tenía cierto timbre roto y desgastado, a la vez que rebelde a su modo. Me gustaba, no pude evitarlo -. _Es el primer regalo que me hacen en mucho tiempo.

_Volviste a admirar la pulsera, poniendo el brazo en vertical para ver cómo te quedaba. Te pegaba con el color de pelo. Mostraste un gesto de aprobación con los ojos iluminados, mientras ciertos rayos de sol liberaban esos destellos azules de tu cabeza y hacían brillar con fuerza la mitad de tu cara, radiante como siempre._

_Entonces sentí llegar un fuerte impulso, que por suerte conseguí contener. Un impulso que me asustó y me hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido, haciéndome respirar agitadamente. "¿Qué coño ha sido eso?", pensé de nuevo, igual que hacía un rato. Giré la cabeza bruscamente hacia un lado, frunciendo el ceño y tomando aire con lentitud. "Sabes perfectamente lo que ha sido", me dije a mí mismo. Y maldije interiormente mientras el calor me subía a las mejillas, prueba irrefutable que confirmaba las sospechas._

_El sonido de mi móvil me sobresaltó. Lo cogí rápidamente y vi que era mi madre. Antes de contestar, eché un vistazo al reloj y advertí que se me había hecho demasiado tarde, de modo que murmuré un taco y descolgué la llamada, preparado para improvisar una excusa. Vi que a mi derecha te girabas con gesto preocupado, adivinando que debía irme._

- Voy tarde – _suspiré después de colgar -. _Creo que debo volver ya, mi madre está medio cabreada.

- Está bien.

_Me levanté del banco e hiciste lo propio. Me llevé la mano a la nuca sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero no hizo falta porque volviste a alargar el brazo para revolverme el pelo mientras sonreías. Después agarraste mi hombro y tiraste hacia adelante para atraparme en un abrazo amistoso. Tu pelo me hizo cosquillas en la oreja, y pusiste los brazos alrededor de mi torso. Esta vez, reaccioné a tiempo y correspondí al gesto tímidamente, poniendo las manos en tu espalda, sintiendo durante un instante que mi corazón aumentaba de ritmo. Tras un segundo, te separaste con una sonrisa._

- Nos vemos mañana, ¿no? – _preguntaste con expresión alegre._

- Sí – _sonreí -. _Nos vemos mañana.

- Eh, ¡gracias otra vez por la pulsera!

- Si no paras de decirlo, me arrepentiré de habértela dado – _comenté._

_Acto seguido, me despedí con un gesto de la mano y viéndote arrancar en la otra dirección puse rumbo a mi casa con paso decidido._

_Me perdí en mis pensamientos a medida que andaba, sintiéndome agradecido por haber encontrado a una persona con la que pasar tiempo. Sintiendo que aquello que hice en clase mereció la pena, que por fin había dado sus frutos. "Estábamos tan solos que, simplemente, no había podido evitarlo"._

_Saqué los auriculares del bolsillo donde siempre los guardaba y los conecté al móvil. Busqué en la lista una canción a reproducir, y casi sin quererlo di con la que estaba buscando, aquella que había adoptado cierto significado especial._

_There's 52 ways to murder anyone  
One or two are the same  
And they both work as well…_

_Dejé que mi cerebro se relajara a la vez que la brisa me acariciaba el rostro en mi paso lento y tranquilo. Tarareé la melodía._

"…_así que… ¿Por qué precisamente a él?", recordé de pronto la pregunta que me había hecho tu hermano mientras hablábamos, y que aún no había respondido. _

_Y como en una película, las imágenes se me vinieron a la cabeza por sí solas, encajando en el puzle imaginario que, sin saberlo, llevaba días intentando resolver. Recordé tus gestos indiferentes la primera vez que intenté hablar contigo, tus insistencias de no querer mostrar ninguna confianza. Y cómo yo, que estaba frente a Rin, el niño demonio, que no debería estar ni siquiera intentándolo, que se suponía que debía ponerme a temblar con una sola de tus miradas… ignoraba cualquier cosa y sólo me fijaba en los destellos azules de tu pelo._

"_Mierda"._

_Recordé la imagen, todavía fresca en la memoria, del hermano de Dan insultándote, y de cómo había enloquecido por defenderte. Recordé nuestra conversación en lo alto del muro, la primera vez que sentí que mi tiempo volaba al lado de alguien, con los compases de la canción que seguía sonando en el móvil acompañando las escenas que una detrás de otra se sucedían en mi mente. Recordé que habías intentado alejarme de ti, acción que más tarde descubrí había tenido un noble objetivo. Recordé la pelea con los tres matones, y también la sensación de alivio que me recorrió por dentro cuando te vi aparecer. Recordé la descarga eléctrica que recorrió mi mejilla cuando la presionaste con los dedos, y tu voz profundamente preocupada al preguntarme si estaba bien._

"_Mierda…"._

_Recordé que casi me suplicaste para que ese mismo día me quedara a comer a tu casa, y cómo no pude decir que no. Recordé cómo me sentí uno más de vuestra familia, y la conversación con tu hermano en la que pude ver la realidad desde la otra perspectiva. Y la profunda sensación de felicidad que me invadió cuando supe que estaba ayudando a mejorar las cosas. Recordé todos y cada uno de tus gestos de niño pequeño cuando Yukio intentaba picarte, y tu gracioso gesto avergonzado cuando opiné sobre lo buena persona que me parecías al haber rescatado a un pobre gato aun teniendo todas las de perder. Recordé que no eras un demonio, que yo había visto esa parte de ti que conseguía sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera, descubriendo que eras mucho más de lo que la gente pensaba._

_Recordé el azul profundo de tus ojos, que provocaban una especie de atracción cada vez que se cruzaban con los míos._

_Y también, como no podía ser de otra manera, el impulso que sentí mientras estábamos sentados en el banco del parque._

_El impulso que me hizo desear rodearte el cuello con los brazos para que no te fueses nunca, como si tan solo después de cuatro días ya te hubieras convertido en una parte imprescindible de mí, el impulso que había rechazado interiormente en un acto reflejo pero que ahí estaba, a mi pesar, y no podía negarlo. _

_Quemaba, irónicamente. Y quemaba cada vez más a medida que la realidad se hacía más visible ante mis ojos, provocandome una ácida sensación en la garganta.  
_

"…_así que… ¿Por qué precisamente a él?"…_

_La respuesta era fácil, y cerré los puños con fuerza mientras la aceptaba.  
_

"_¡Mierda!"._

_Estaba enamorado de ti. _


	12. Cambios y decisiones

**Hola a todos de nuevo.**

**La verdad es que (como ya le comenté a BlackButterfly) pensaba tomarme algún descanso antes de seguir con esto. Quizás empezaría alguna otra cosa, no sé. Pero al final no he podido evitarlo, le he cogido mucho cariño tanto al personaje como al fic en general ^^**

**Estuve dudando entre darle a este capítulo la categoría del primero de la segunda parte, o dejarlo como una separación entre ambas. Al final, he decidido lo segundo.**

**No sé qué más decir sobre esto, más que me ha gustado mucho escribirlo y desarrollarlo poco a poco. Además echaba de menos analizar las situaciones como el protagonista suele hacer.  
Y a partir del próximo capítulo, que será el auténtico primero, las cosas se empezarán a mover, porque en realidad esto ha sido una forma de allanar el terreno. Paciencia XD**

**Sin más y como siempre, ¡espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Cambios y decisiones**

_Habían pasado cuatro largos meses. Cuatro meses desde aquel día en el que, por suerte o por desgracia, decidí arriesgarme a algo impensable, algo que, aunque yo no me lo imaginara en ese momento, iba a cambiar mi vida de forma bastante profunda. Cuatro meses, que habían tenido sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, pero que si debía valorar en su totalidad, aún con los quebraderos de cabeza que me habían dado… habían sido los mejores de mi vida. Al final, lo habían sido._

_Ahora me encontraba caminando a lo largo del largo paseo nocturno, observando la iluminación artificial que le daba un cierto aire siniestro, con una mochila al hombro llena de refrescos y, como no podía ser de otra manera, unos auriculares en los oídos. Sentía el afilado frío de la noche en el rostro, en septiembre de un año que ya dejaba entrever un duro invierno. Escondí la barbilla en el cuello de mi abrigo para mantener el calor.  
Algunos niños corrían de un lado a otro y me veía obligado a estar con la vista al frente para evitar chocar con alguno de ellos. El cielo era claro y las estrellas iluminaban aquella zona de la ciudad, un poco apartada del centro, en la que los edificios estaban dispersos y se hacía agradable pasear._

_Las cosas habían cambiado, habían cambiado mucho. Ya no era el mismo de antes. Habían sido cuatro meses que consiguieron llegar a cambiar mi forma de ser, y una persona había sido testigo de ello.  
Y no solo había sido testigo, sino que se trataba del protagonista de todo._

_Suspiré, sintiendo el peso de las latas en la mochila, y sonreí interiormente al imaginar el gesto de alegría que iluminaría tu rostro cuando llevara todos aquellos refrescos que tanto te gustaban, y que yo sin embargo aborrecía. ¿Cómo podría gustarte beber un refresco con el frío que empezaba a hacer?  
Pero daba igual, porque la sensación de calidez que me invadía por dentro cuando te veía disfrutar con algo se había convertido en una especie de droga para mí. No podía evitarlo, habías conseguido entrar en mi cabeza para no salir._

_Te odiaba un poco por eso. O tal vez no… no, claro que no. Tú no eras ni la razón ni el culpable, y no podría odiarte nunca. En realidad, a quien odiaba era a mí mismo, por sentirme tan dependiente y tan vulnerable. Porque, y me dolía admitirlo, tenía la sensación de que si alguna vez decidías alejarte de mi lado me pegaría un tiro mientras saltaba desde un décimo piso sin dudarlo ni un segundo._

_Y ahí estaba yo, apretando las mandíbulas y los puños al descubrirme pensando de nuevo en ti y en tu maldita forma de ser, sintiéndome culpable y deseando que desapareciera esa enfermiza infatuación. Cerrando los ojos mientras sentía algo en el pecho contraerse de forma dolorosa al saber que me dirigirías una sonrisa y me revolverías el pelo cuando me vieras aparecer, tal y como siempre hacías. Irónico, ¿verdad?  
La batalla de emociones que se había desarrollado en mi interior me estaba dejando agotado, para qué negarlo. Cada vez que pasábamos un rato juntos, mi mente mascullaba insultos ofensivos hacia las ridículas mariposas de mi estómago, pero el corazón, en respuesta, aumentaba el ritmo y provocaba impulsos que debía, por todos los medios, aguantar estoicamente. Porque sabía que era la única opción._

_Recordé, sin quererlo, el momento en el que acepté por fin lo que me ocurría. El momento en el que supe que las cosas se me habían ido de las manos, cuando me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era demasiado intenso como para ser simple amistad. Había llegado como una marea irrefrenable que me sobrepasó por completo. _

_Lo primero que me invadió fue rabia. La rabia es fácil de sobrellevar, es tan simple como su remedio; solo son necesarias un par de respiraciones profundas y cerrar los ojos un momento, y la tranquilidad llega tarde o temprano. _

_Pero después vino el vértigo, el cual hizo las cosas un poco más complicadas. No sabía qué hacer, porque nunca me havía visto en aquella situación. Era como estar suspendido en lo alto de una torre, con la posibilidad de caer al vacío en cualquier momento. _

_Aquella tarde se hizo eterna. No fui capaz de centrar mi atención en otra cosa que no fuera aquel remolino de emociones que se me había formado en el pecho._

_Tengo guardado en la memoria justo el día siguiente a nuestra visita a las tiendas de manga y videojuegos. Al entrar en clase, por la mañana, te encontré con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, mirando directamente a la puerta. Cuando me viste entrar, sonreíste ligeramente. Fue el momento crítico, ahí se disipó la única esperanza que tenía de que todo hubiera sido un malentendido con destino a ser borrado durante la noche. Que en realidad hubiera confundido mis sentimientos.  
Pero no, ahí estaban, más fuertes que nunca, ahora con su verdadero nombre golpeando por dentro de mi cabeza como enormes martillos de hierro._

- ¡Buenas, vinilo-man! – _me habías dicho cuando me senté a tu lado, en el lugar que, de ahí en adelante, se convertiría en mi nuevo sitio._

- Buenos días, Rin – _saludé, riendo ante el apodo que me habías puesto._

_Habíamos seguido hablando de cosas sin importancia, pero agradecí que a veces fueras un poco ingenuo, al menos lo suficiente como para no advertir que en realidad no estaba prestando atención a la conversación, sino a tus malditos ojos. Que, como siempre, ejercían esa fuerza que me impedía apartar la vista. Tú y tus ojos tan profundamente azules, y tus colmillos, y tu despreocupada y casi infantil forma de ser, que arrancaba sinceras sonrisas desde lo más profundo de mí. Cómo dolía que hicieras eso, que me provocaras ese sentimiento de felicidad tan extrema, que me hicieras perder ese autocontrol del que yo siempre me había sentido tan orgulloso._

_Volviendo por un instante a la realidad, alcé la cabeza para observar la enorme luna, a la que le faltarían un par de días para alcanzar todo su esplendor. La música entraba en mis oídos, dándome esa agradable tranquilidad, acompañando mis pasos con su absorbente ritmo._

**...**

_Los pocos días en los que ni me hablabas ahora no eran más que un recuerdo borroso._

_Los compañeros de clase ya no eran nadie. Se habían convertido en murmullos que chocaban contra un muro que sin querer habíamos levantado. Y al cabo de los días, incluso dejaron de serlo. Ya apenas miraban hacia atrás, extrañados por vernos reír de cosas sin importancia, por la amistad que de la noche a la mañana parecíamos tener, e incluso habías dejado de meterte en tantos problemas. El demonio y el chico raro, curiosa combinación._

"_Ya basta", pensaba continuamente. "Esto no tiene ningún sentido, estoy simplemente obsesionado". Pero era difícil ser yo mismo, tal y como lo había sido hasta entonces. Era difícil porque en algún lugar de mi interior siempre, día tras día, estaba sintiendo esa molesta presión, esa pequeña parte que ya formaba parte de mi propio ser con forma de calor en las mejillas y destellos azules. Como una carga que podía llegar a ignorar durante un rato, pero que tarde o temprano volvería a golpear sin piedad.  
Sin embargo, aguanté como si me fuera la vida en ello. Conseguí vencer ese vértigo que me acosaba, acostumbrándome poco a poco al hecho de que no podría hacer nada para evitar que se me erizara la piel al escuchar tu desgastado tono de voz, aceptando que tendría que ser así. Y de ese modo, pude recuperar parte de la dignidad perdida, tan solo obligándome a despegar tanto como podía la vista de ti cuando estábamos juntos. Aún seguía sorprendiéndome a mí mismo observando más de lo normal tus gestos y tus expresiones, para después entornar los párpados y echarme la bronca por ello, pero al menos había conseguido disimularlos hasta el punto en el que no te dieras cuenta._

_Pero pese a haber podido mantener bajo control mis impulsos, había otra sombra que se cernía cada vez más profundamente sobre mí. El miedo. El miedo a que descubrieras lo que sentía. El miedo a flaquear ante una de tus sonrisas y a hacer algo de lo que luego me podría arrepentir.  
Era un sentimiento que no se podía eliminar. Habría de estar allí por siempre y debía aprender a convivir con él._

_Busqué desesperadamente una solución._

_Primero intenté convencerme a mí mismo una y otra vez de que lo único que me pasaba era que la amistad que sentía por ti era tan fuerte que la confundí con otra cosa. Intenté convencerme de que no era más que un profundo cariño y deseo de mantener al que hasta entonces había sido mi único amigo, al primero que me había dado la oportunidad de confiar en alguien.  
Pero fue inútil, y eso era algo que en el fondo supe desde el primer momento. Sabía que era mucho más que todo eso._

_Y después pensé en alejarme de ti. Durante un tiempo, me pareció la mejor opción: podría intentar olvidarme de que una vez te regalé mi pulsera o de que fui capaz de encarar a alguien por defenderte. El tiempo lo cura todo, o eso dicen, y esperaba que pudiera borrar aquel sentimiento que amenazaba con volverme jodidamente loco. Eso haría, estaba claro. Y durante unos cuantos días, me obligué a ser frío y distante, a permanecer constantemente alerta para poco a poco ir borrando de la cabeza todo lo que producías en mí._

_En ese momento no vi, o más bien, no quise ver la realidad. Ni las consecuencias que mis actos iban a tener, que pronto se me presentaron delante._

- ¿Quieres venirte a mi casa a comer?_ – me habías preguntado el viernes de la semana siguiente, justo mientras salíamos por la puerta del instituto preparados para el fin de semana. Suspiré interiormente y sin dirigirte la mirada, tomé aire._

- No puedo. Hay mucho que estudiar, ya sabes – _contesté con una ligera frialdad en la voz. Tal y como llevaba haciendo hasta entonces, fiel a mis intenciones._

- Ya… - _bufaste, girando la cabeza hacia otro lado._

_Continuamos andando a lo largo de la acera, uno al lado del otro, sin dirigirnos la palabra. La ligera tensión era molesta, pero volví a recordarme a mí mismo por qué hacía lo que hacía._

- Bueno, pues… ¿vamos esta tarde a dar una vuelta? Creo que ha salido un videojuego nuevo que…

- No, Rin. No tengo tiempo – _corté con más brusquedad de la que me hubiera gustado._

_Esta vez no dijiste nada. Tan solo frenaste el paso, quedándote quieto. Continué andando un segundo, pero luego me di la vuelta, mirándote a los ojos._

- ¿Qué te pasa? – _preguntaste, entornando los párpados._

- ¿A mí? – _pregunté con fingida naturalidad -. _Nada. Vamos, anda, tengo hambre.

_Giraste el cuello hacia abajo en un gesto contrariado._

- No me trates como a un niño – _dijiste, con dureza en la voz -. _Estos días has estado muy raro. No soy capaz de hablar contigo como siempre, me evitas y haces lo posible porque no te dirija la palabra.

_Cerré los ojos, intentando que tus palabras no me afectasen, pero por dentro me estremecí._

- Y luego me dices que no te pasa nada. Piensas que me lo voy a tragar, y que voy a esperar como un idiota hasta que mañana te intente llamar a casa y casualmente hayas salido a comprar algo. O estés ocupado con cualquier cosa.

_Tomé aire para responder algo, pero no me salieron las palabras. Continué con la mirada en el suelo mientras sentía que tus ojos se clavaban en mí. Dejaste de hablar por un segundo y suspiraste._

- Si he hecho algo que te ha molestado, dímelo, por favor – _dijiste, suavizando el tono de voz -. _Lo arreglaré, te lo prometo.

- No es eso… - _comencé a decir con voz ronca, mientras subía la vista y mis ojos se encontraban con los tuyos. Se habían oscurecido, rodeados por preocupación y culpabilidad._

_Sentí como si me pegaran un puño a la altura del pecho y me sentí mal conmigo mismo. Mal por haber intentado separarme, por lanzarte comentarios fríos y duros que en realidad no merecías. _

- ¿Entonces? - _preguntaste, mientras me mirabas fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Tragué saliva y me mantuve en silencio por unos segundos, debatiendo en mi interior lo que debería hacer -. _Si no quieres que seamos siendo amigos, tan solo tienes que decirlo – _casi murmuraste, al saber que no iba a contestar._

_Y en ese momento lo pensé un poco más. Yo nunca podría decirte eso. Tal vez… ¿mi plan no era tan bueno como había creído? Y una voz en mi interior habló, y me hizo preguntarme si realmente quería llevarlo a cabo. Y la intenté responder, insistiendo una vez más en que era lo mejor.  
Pero no lo era, lo sabía, y me di cuenta de que solo empeoraría las cosas. ¿Estaba dispuesto a no hablarte nunca más? ¿A evitarte para siempre? ¿A nunca volver a mirar aquellos hipnóticos ojos? _

_No, claro que no. No podría despegarme de la persona que me había hecho feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ni tirar por tierra todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en conocerte. No por un motivo así, por mucho que las cosas se hubieran puesto tan feas. No merecías aquello._

- Lo siento – _dije -. _He estado… cansado estos días. Y lo he pagado injustamente contigo. Lo siento, de verdad.

_Sonreíste de medio lado mientras tus ojos recuperaban su brillo natural._

- Entonces, ¿solo ha sido eso_?_

- Sí, solo eso. Tú no has hecho nada, no te preocupes.

- Te perdono, entonces – _dijiste con esa expresión alegre que te caracterizaba. Mi plan se había desmoronado, pero volver a ver tus colmillos afilados lo compensó con creces._

_Continuamos andando, ahora con la tensión disuelta. Sentí como si me hubieran librado de una pesada carga._

- Espero que esté rico, porque me muero de hambre – _comenté._

_Reíste con tranquilidad._

- ¡Sabía que no podías decir que no ante mis habilidades de cocina!

**...**

_Y entonces descubrí que solo quedaba una posibilidad. La única opción, aquella que saldría más rentable: enterrar profundamente ese estúpido amor que sentía por ti. _

_En realidad no pensé que me fueras a odiar si lo descubrías, ni que fueras a dejar de hablarme para siempre. Tú no eras así, o por el contrario nada de esto estaría pasando. Así que, al final, ¿qué me impedía confesarme? Me lo cuestioné a mí mismo varias veces, y hallé la respuesta en otra pregunta: ¿qué ganaría con hacerlo?_

_Lo más probable es que me miraras con los ojos muy abiertos y esbozaras una sonrisa nerviosa. Y, entonces, la tensión en el aire se haría tangible y los segundos se convertirían en horas. ¿Y qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Que te apartases un poco incómodo y me dijeras que no sentías lo mismo, y que para ti solo era un amigo, quizá el más valioso que tenías, pero un amigo al fin y al cabo. Muy, muy típico. Yo bajaría la cabeza, con tus palabras clavándose en mis oídos y abriéndose paso hasta lo más profundo, sin importar que me hubiera preparado para ellas. De hecho, lo más seguro es que me dijeras que te gustaban las mujeres. Lógico. Y entonces las cosas se pondrían difíciles, y ya no sería lo mismo. Por mucho que intentáramos restarle importancia, no podríamos mostrar afecto libremente sin recordar la maldita conversación, y ya no sería capaz de mirarte a los ojos sin sentir una horrible mezcla de vergüenza y culpabilidad. Y eso, con el tiempo, podría distanciarnos. No, no "podría", lo haría. Inevitablemente lo haría. Por eso tenía tanto miedo._

_No estaba dispuesto a eso. Supe que podría esforzarme en mantener la boca cerrada, en mostrar medias sonrisas de disimulo y en acostumbrarme a aguantar los impulsos y los dolorosos y rápidos latidos del corazón. Me lo tomé como una especie de reto personal. Y si conseguía mantener la compostura y cumplir mi objetivo, seríamos felices los dos, no habría ningún problema._

_Aprendería a calmar mi sed con tan solo unas gotas de agua, a que no era necesario que me dijeras bonitas palabras de enamorados, a que me bastara con verte sonreír y pasar algún rato juntos mientras hacíamos cualquier cosa. Como dos simples amigos._

_Y entonces, con un objetivo en mente, por fin encontré un poco de calma y conseguí que el tiempo pasara sin hacerme mucho daño._

_Casi sin darme cuenta, había llegado a aquel barrio de la ciudad. El que se había convertido ya en mi favorito desde que me llamara la atención la primera vez que pasé por allí. Anduve durante unos metros por la acera y frené frente a una de las viviendas. Suspiré de nuevo y me guardé los auriculares, antes de levantar el brazo y pulsar el interruptor del timbre._

- ¿Quién? – _reconocí tu voz al otro lado, distorsionada por el altavoz._

- Rin, soy yo. Abre, anda.

- Y si no, ¿qué? – _bromeaste. Casi podía verte sonriendo con maldad._

- Que te quedas sin tus latas.

- ¿Eeeeeh?

_Enseguida escuché el robótico sonido del timbre siendo pulsado. Empujé la puerta y crucé el jardín a través del camino empedrado._


	13. A las diez allí

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Por fin termino el primer capítulo de la segunda parte, que no deja de ser una pseudo-introducción a lo que va a venir (lo sé, llevo diciendo lo mismo como mil años xD) Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es tiempo de exámenes y prácticamente no me puedo dedicar a otra cosa.  
**

**Hay un par de aspectos que quiero aclarar antes de nada:  
**

**El primero, es que el protagonista va a tener nombre a partir de ahora. ¿Por qué? Bueno, ya que he pensado en algunas situaciones que se van a dar a lo largo de los capítulos, y además va a haber mayor cantidad de personajes, creí necesario darle una identidad más significativa que "el protagonista" XD**

**Su nombre es Rakuta Kumo (雲 楽迦, Kumo Rakuta si respetamos el orden japonés de apellido-nombre). Soy malísimo, pero malísimo para los nombres, y me pasé más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado buscando kanjis en japonés que me gustaran tanto en sonoridad como en significado, buscando que fuera adecuado con su forma de ser. Además de que no tengo ni idea de este idioma XD**

**Rakuta se compone de los kanjis "_Raku (_楽_)_", que significa "_agradable_", "_disfrutar_", "_consuelo_" o incluso "_música_", el cuál me pareció bastante adecuado sobre todo contando el último significado; y "****迦**", que es un kanji usado para nombres y que no tiene significado, solo es fonético, y se puede pronunciar "_da_", "_ka_" o "_ta_", si no me equivoco. El apellido "_Kumo (_**雲**_)_" significa "_nube_", ya que anda siempre reflexionando y pensando, de modo que estar "en las nubes" va bastante con él XD  


**Supongo que decirlo aquí y no en la propia historia no es muy profesional, pero es que es algo que debería haber hecho desde el principio xD Pido disculpas si alguien ya tenía algún nombre escogido; de ser así, solo hace falta cambiarlo cada vez que aparezca escrito, que tampoco será mucho, y ya está. Tendré que cambiar también la introducción del primer capítulo de todos en el que dije que no iba a ponerle nombre al protagonista.  
**

**Y otra cosa, avisar de que si alguien se estaba imaginando al protag... a Raku como algún personaje del propio manga... bueno, me temo que no va a poder ser xD. Lo de cambiar el nombre por cualquier otro puede valer, el problema es que a lo largo de los capítulos voy a introducir personajes que ya están en el propio manga, entonces queda fuera de lugar. Pido disculpas también por eso, es algo en lo que no pensé al empezar este fic y que me ha ido surgiendo con el tiempo.  
**

**Y sin más, os dejo con la continuación. Espero que os guste, como siempre.**

PD: Nunca he pedido reviews y no lo voy a empezar a hacer ahora, pero... los españoles también podéis dejar vuestra opinión xDD Es que me ha hecho gracia el detalle de que todos mis reviews son de Latinoamérica, mientras que la gran mayoría de visitas a este fic vienen de España. En fin, por supuesto que no tengo nada en contra de eso, pero me resulta curioso :P

* * *

**I**

_"Enseguida escuché el robótico sonido del timbre siendo pulsado. Empujé la puerta y crucé el jardín a través del camino de piedra."_

_Llamé a la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces, y después escuché un ruido adentro._

- ¿Contraseña? – _te escuché decir al otro lado._

- ¡Venga ya!

- ¿Contraseña? – _repetiste, impasible._

_Me llevé la mano al puente de la nariz, suspirando. _

- No seas crío, Rin – _intenté convencerte, aunque sabía que era inútil._

- Contraseña.

_Lancé un gruñido por lo bajo, derrotado._

- "Soy un enfermo de la música y me gusta ponerme ropa de mujer" – _pronuncié entre dientes._

- No te he escuchado bien – _contestaste con tono de superioridad._

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Abre de una vez! – _exclamé, irritado._

_Escuché tu risa al otro lado, pero conseguí que abrieses la puerta. Por supuesto, tenías aquel gesto despreocupado, disfrutando de mi humillación. ¿Cómo podías ser tan infantil a veces? Me lo preguntaba muy a menudo, aunque… de otro modo no serías tú, así que supongo que estaba bien.  
Ni que decir tiene que lo de la ropa de mujer era mentira, pero te hacía gracia verme sufrir._

_Me descargué la mochila de los hombros mientras la observabas con atención, esperando que la abriera para entregarte tus preciadas latas. Así lo hice mientras cruzaba y entraba en el salón. Olía, como siempre, a madera envejecida, un aroma que me gustaba. Además, agradecí el contraste de temperatura._

- ¡Genial! – _gritaste mientras agarrabas una lata de coca-cola y la abrías casi con violencia. Después le diste un par de tragos y exhalaste complacido -. _¡Gracias! ¿Quieres? – _añadiste, alargando el brazo._

- Ni en broma. No sabes el frío que hace fuera – _comenté mientras me quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba con confianza en el perchero de la entrada._

_Escuché unos pasos llegar desde la cocina. Al girar el cuello me encontré con un señor de aspecto informal, con una sotana gris cubriéndole el cuerpo desde los hombros, y luciendo algunas cruces y adornos extraños colgados de ella. Llevaba unos lentes redondos con los cristales tintados y el cabello le crecía corto y totalmente lleno de canas. Se trataba del reverendo Fujimoto, tu padre._

_Siempre me había llamado la atención, desde que le conocí apenas unos días después de ir por primera vez a tu casa, que tuviera una increíble vitalidad pese a aparentar no menos de cincuenta años. Sin duda habías heredado esa parte de él._

- Buenas tardes, señor Fujimoto – _saludé cortésmente. _

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan formal? Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Shiro – _dijo con una sonrisa, y respondí el gesto. Su voz tenía el timbre joven que se correspondía con su forma de ser._

_Acto seguido, Yukio también hizo acto de presencia desde las escaleras._

- Buenas, Raku – _me saludó, y contesté con un gesto de cejas -. _¿Te quedas a cenar?

- Pues… - _empecé a decir, un poco incómodo._

- Ya te lo dije, Yukio. Vamos a cenar por ahí – _interviniste._

_Habíamos acordado salir a cenar a cualquier establecimiento de comida rápida no muy cara y luego ir a algún bar a tomar algo. No era un plan al que estuviera muy acostumbrado, pero de vez en cuando salir por ahí era agradable._

- Está bien – _comentó Yukio, acomodándose las gafas._

_Por tu parte, me hiciste un gesto para que subiera las escaleras en dirección al piso de arriba. Eché un vistazo al reloj circular colgado en una de las paredes del salón y comprobé que aún faltaba media hora para que llegara el momento de salir, así que te seguí. _

- No volváis tarde. Yo me voy al monasterio, hay trabajo que hacer allí – _escuché decir a Shiro._

- ¿Te acompaño, padre? – _preguntó Yukio._

- No hace falta. Tan solo hay que mover unos cuantos muebles. Aún no soy tan viejo como para necesitar ayuda en esas cosas – _contestó el reverendo, adoptando una pose de interesante. Después, salió del edificio con paso enérgico._

_Un minuto después, nos encontrábamos en tu habitación. Ahora ya me había acostumbrado y no me resultaba tan extraño, pero la primera vez que la vi me quedé con la boca abierta. Yo no era un tipo precisamente ordenado para ese tipo de cosas, pero lo tuyo no era normal._

Varios mangas se amontonaban a los pies de la cama, que se encontraba pegando a la pared. El escritorio, situado en el lado opuesto a la puerta, soportaba montañas de libros junto a varios cuadernos abiertos con cosas que reconocí del instituto, mientras que una gran cantidad de ropa colgaba de la silla y se desparramaba por el suelo.

_Avancé hacia la cama sorteando con destreza unos vaqueros, varias camisetas y un par de calcetines, y me senté en ella apoyando la espalda en la pared._

- Esta mañana estuve ordenando todo esto – _comentaste mientras terminabas la lata de coca-cola y la echabas a la papelera. No pude evitar levantar una ceja._

- Pues no me imagino cómo tendría que estar… - _respondí, impresionado._

- Tampoco estaba tan mal. Al menos he tenido la decencia de apartar la ropa sucia del camino para cuando vinieras…

_Me reí ante el comentario._

- Aún queda media hora, así que me voy a ir a dar una ducha – _dijiste -. _Puedes leerte algún manga de esa montaña que tienes ahí mientras esperas, pero no tardaré más de diez minutos – _añadiste mientras sonreías de esa forma tan contagiosa que te caracterizaba._

_Te devolví el gesto mientras te veía abrir el armario y coger algo de ropa para echártela al brazo. Después saliste del cuarto._

_Me invadió un extraño silencio en medio de aquella habitación que… cierto, era poco presentable… pero era tuya. Y podía encontrar un poco de ti en cada rincón que veía, por eso sonreí complacido mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Era como tú, desordenada, despreocupada y con cierto aire inmaduro. Olía ligeramente a hojas secas, como un campo en pleno otoño, e incluso con cierto rastro ahumado que me recordaba al aroma de un fósforo recién apagado._

Bajé de la cama lentamente y me acerqué al escritorio, donde vi desparramados algunos folios. Lo recorrí con la vista sin buscar nada en especial, observando que algunos tenían cosas escritas. No pude vencer la curiosidad y con cuidado separé los que me llamaron la atención. La mayoría eran apuntes de clase (mal copiados, para qué negarlo), pero arqueé las cejas sorprendido al descubrir, medio enterrados debajo de uno de los libros, unas hojas de papel que parecían tener algo dibujado.

_Me sentí un poco mal conmigo mismo por invadir aquel espacio, pero la tentación fue mayor y agarré los folios con delicadeza. Se trataba de dos dibujos, hechos con cierto estilo desenfadado, como si fueran bocetos detallados de un cómic. _

_En el primero, con colores sencillos y apagados, pude reconoceros a ti, a tus padres y a tu hermano, sonriendo con felicidad, en lo que parecía ser una especie de parque de atracciones. Al fondo podía distinguirse una noria diseñada con trazos simples, y en primer plano estabais los cuatro, ambos padres uno junto a otro detrás de vosotros, tu hermano posando tímidamente a tu lado con unas gafas enormes, y tú alargando el brazo con la habitual expresión despreocupada haciendo una V con los dedos. Me di cuenta de que, además, pareciera que tuvierais unos años menos que ahora, puesto que vuestros padres os superaban bastante en altura. El reverendo Fujimoto tenía su habitual aspecto jovial, sonriendo afablemente, mientras que vuestra madre, Yuri, a la cual había visto en persona apenas un par de veces, lucía igual de radiante que en la realidad aun cuando se trataba de un dibujo. _

_Parecía una típica fotografía pasada a pintura, y me resultó un bonito gesto que hubieras plasmado en un papel aquella escena familiar que seguramente tendría bastante significado para ti._

_Después deslicé la vista hacia el segundo dibujo, que tenía el mismo estilo que el otro, y no pude evitar exhalar el aire de golpe.  
Representaba una especie de muro viejo sobre el que estábamos sentadas dos personas que reconocí enseguida: tú y yo. Enseguida lo identifiqué como el muro del instituto, el lugar donde habíamos tenido nuestra primera conversación como amigos. La escena estaba coloreada a conciencia, con colores vivos y cálidos, y se veía enfocada desde detrás, por lo que solo se veían nuestras espaldas: la mía erguida con los brazos hacia adelante y la tuya estirada, con ambas extremidades puestas sobre el muro, a los lados. Advertí el detalle de que habías trazado el cable de los auriculares entre nosotros, con uno dirigiéndose hacia un lado de tu cabeza y el otro apuntando en dirección contraria hacia la mía._

_Recordé aquella conversación y mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba. No me esperaba que hubieras dado tanta importancia a esa escena como para representarla en un dibujo, pero ahí estaba, entre mis manos. Sentí como el corazón se me aceleraba ligeramente, y deseé poder expresarte lo mucho que significaba para mí un detalle tan insignificante. Insignificante y valioso, como casi todo lo que solías hacer.  
No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero me quedé mirando el papel, dando rienda suelta por un momento a mis emociones. Algo en el pecho se me estremeció una vez más según observaba lo que para ti eran dos amigos hablando animadamente mientras que para mí era mucho más que eso. Se me hizo un leve nudo en la garganta acompañado por una sensación agridulce que me recorrió por dentro.  
_

_Entonces sentí un ruido en la puerta del cuarto. Sobresaltado, intenté meter los dos folios debajo del libro apresuradamente, pero ya era tarde. Al girar el cuello, apenas pude ver cómo te acercabas con velocidad y con el ceño fruncido. _

- ¡Eh, no toques ahí! – _exclamaste con cierto aire enfadado. Me llevé una mano a la nuca._

- Lo siento – _dije con sinceridad -. _No estaba buscando nada en especial…

_En ese momento, miraste hacia el escritorio y advertiste los dos dibujos que no me había dado tiempo a esconder. Vi con cierta sorpresa que se te enrojecían las mejillas al comprender que los había descubierto._

- ¿Lo… lo has…? – _preguntaste desviando la mirada con gesto avergonzado. Me sentí culpable._

- Sí… he visto los dos dibujos – _confesé._

_Suspiraste mientras cerrabas los ojos. Tu expresión era una mezcla de nervios y enfado._

- Dibujas bien… - _intenté arreglarlo un poco -. _Me refiero, he reconocido la escena del muro del instituto – _añadí sonriendo un poco para aligerar la tensión._

_Me miraste de reojo y pasaron un par de segundos._

- Bueno, supongo que ya da igual – _comentaste por fin, bufando ligeramente -._ Pensarás que soy un crío al darle tanta importancia…

- Claro que no – _contesté -. _Rin, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Además fue cuando escuchaste una canción que te enseñé y te encantó - _añadí -_. Me ha gustado recordarlo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Además, ojalá yo supiera dibujar – _sonreí. Me miraste con expresión confundida, pero luego me devolviste el gesto, todavía con ese gracioso color en la cara._

_Volví a sentir otra vez ese maldito impulso. Y volví a echar mano de mi entrenamiento para controlarme y no echarte los brazos al cuello, tal y como mi instinto me estaba pidiendo. Observé que algunas gotas de agua te caían por el pelo, aún húmedo._

- Pues… toma – _dijiste de pronto tras coger el folio y ofrecérmelo mirándome a los ojos._

- ¿Eh?

- Quiero que lo tengas tú – _afirmaste decidido -. _Bueno, en realidad… la primera intención fue dártelo cuando lo terminara. Pero no sé, me pareció muy estúpido y me lo quedé.

_Acepté el regalo con gesto de aprobación. _

- Pues no lo es, deberías haberlo hecho. Gracias, lo guardaré bien – _sonreí mientras echaba un último vistazo a la sencilla obra y la doblaba cuidadosamente._

_Admiré una vez más la capacidad que tenías de convertir las situaciones triviales en momentos preciados para mí. No se trataba más que de un detalle sin importancia, pero representaba lo feliz que me hacía saber que al menos había una amistad que valorabas tanto como yo._

_Apenas tres segundos después escuché el repentino tono de llamada de mi móvil y lo saqué del bolsillo._

- ¿Raku? – _reconocí la voz._

- Dime.

- A las diez en la plaza, ¿no?

- Sí, allí estaremos – _confirmé._

- Vale. ¿Compro algo de beber?

_En ese momento te miré por casualidad mientras abrías el armario y te escuché mascullar algo entre dientes. Te quedaste un segundo pensativo y luego, sin previo aviso, te quitaste con naturalidad la camiseta que llevabas en un rápido movimiento, dejándote el torso al descubierto._

_Inhalé aire entrecortadamente, aturdido, y no pude evitar que la sangre se me subiera a las mejillas. Me quedé en blanco un instante, observando tus movimientos. Había una especie de imán entre tú y mis ojos cuyo efecto intenté eliminar sin éxito, mientras sacabas otra camiseta de color rojo oscuro del armario sin darte cuenta de mi… "inspección visual". Me avergoncé de mí mismo y de los pensamientos que cruzaron por mi cabeza._

- ¿Hola? – _la voz al otro lado de la línea me rescató de mi ensimismamiento._

- Ah… no, no, no traigas nada – _dije, despegando por fin la vista de ti -. _No va a hacer falta.

- De acuerdo. Y otra cosa… ¿os importa que traiga a un amigo y a una amiga?

- ¿Eh? – _me tomó por sorpresa, pero no había nada de malo -. _No, claro que no.

- Genial. Os van a caer bien, ya verás. Sobre todo la amiga – _añadió con su habitual tinte obsceno en la voz._

- Oh, Dios… - _suspiré, ignorándolo como siempre -. _Venga, a las diez allí.

- Hasta luego, tío. Y dile a Rin de mi parte que nos tiene que invitar a algo.

- Lo haré – _comenté riendo un poco -. _Nos vemos.

_Colgué la llamada, y giraste el cuello en mi dirección para preguntarme con la mirada quién era._

- Era Renzo. Va a traer a un par de amigos.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Genial! – _exclamaste, emocionado, con cierto brillo en los ojos -. _Oye, ¿me queda bien esta camisa con la camiseta? No suelo vestirme así…

_Eché un vistazo rápido. Te habías puesto una informal camisa de cuadros negros y grises, desabotonada, dejando ver la camiseta debajo, y unos pantalones negros con cadenas colgando en los bolsillos. Supongo que mi ojo crítico no era totalmente objetivo dadas las circunstancias, pero carraspeé un poco aparentando naturalidad._

- Sí, te queda muy bien – _comenté, incómodo -. _Y ahora vámonos, que no vamos a llegar a tiempo.

- ¡Qué prisas!

_Saliste de la habitación y te seguí. Decidí dejar la mochila allí, pero el dibujo lo guardé en un bolsillo del pantalón con cuidado de que no se arrugara._

_Mientras cruzábamos el pasillo, Yukio salió de su cuarto, que se encontraba junto al tuyo. Llevaba una especie de chaqueta de color negro y aspecto rígido, con pliegues y cinturones de metal. Me resultó extraño y me pregunté a qué se debía, pero tampoco le di mucha importancia.  
Nos saludamos mutuamente y le echaste un brazo al cuello en tu típica actitud de hermano. Él te ignoró lo mejor que pudo pero acabasteis los dos discutiendo mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Sonreí, ya acostumbrado a aquellas escenas._

_Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, cogiste una cazadora negra que estaba colgada en el perchero y te la pusiste, y yo hice lo mismo con mi abrigo._

- No vengas tarde, hermano – _te advirtió Yukio. Pusiste los ojos en blanco -. _Y no os metáis en líos ni nada de eso – _añadió, dirigiéndose a los dos con mirada de padre._

- Sí, mamá – _bromeaste, y yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza mientras sonreía._

_Finalmente, abriste la puerta y ambos salimos de la vivienda en dirección a la plaza._


	14. Eso te lo debo a ti

**Here we go again!**

**Bueno, aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. No puedo decir que sea mi favorito, y de hecho ha habido algunas partes que me ha costado demasiado escribir. Serán los exámenes xD, además por su culpa no he podido actualizar antes. Lo siento, pero me ha sido imposible.**

**Las buenas noticias es que, a diferencia de lo que hice con la primera parte, ya tengo pensado el 90% del resto del fic. ¿Saldrá bien con tanta planificación? Espero que sí, de momento lo que hay son nuevos personajes. Ah, qué ganas tengo de meterme de lleno en la trama principal :P**

**Y nada más, como siempre, espero que os guste!**

* * *

**II**

- ¡Que frío! – _exclamé, contrayéndome sobre mí mismo dentro de mi abrigo._

- No sé, a mí no me parece que haga tanto –_ comentaste encogiéndote de hombros._

_Los dos nos dirigíamos con paso relativamente rápido hacia un de las plazas de la ciudad, conocida por estar adornada en su centro por una majestuosa fuente circular a lo largo de cuya longitud se levantaban estatuas de ángeles montados sobre leones, con chorros de agua y luces de colores hacia todos lados._

_Allí habíamos quedado con Renzo Shima y, como había sabido hacía apenas media hora, un par de amigos suyos. Me resultó algo extraña la propia situación, puesto que antes de conocerte ni siquiera se me habría pasado por la cabeza que pudiera estar saliendo con unos amigos a tomar algo._

_Amigos. La sensación de tenerlos era algo que yo nunca había conocido, y una de las causas por las cuales sentí, tal y como dije, que las cosas habían cambiado en los últimos meses. Ahora me encontraba con una sonrisa en la boca preparado para disfrutar de una noche entretenida, y era algo de lo que debía estar orgulloso y agradecido conociendo mi turbio pasado.  
Al fin y al cabo dicen que la vida son rachas, y por cómo las cosas iban saliendo, parecía que me tocaba una buena. Ya iba siendo hora._

**…**

_A Renzo le habíamos conocido por pura casualidad, una tarde en la que tú y yo fuimos a la tienda de videojuegos a la que solíamos ir, fieles a la rutina que ya había surgido._

- Buen juego, aunque es demasiado corto – _había escuchado de repente, a mi izquierda, mientras me encontraba leyendo distraídamente el resumen en la parte trasera de un videojuego que me había llamado la atención. _

_Al girar el cuello me encontré con una cara que, sin quererlo, me resultó ligeramente familiar. Se trataba de un rostro jovial, con los ojos permanentemente medio cerrados y una expresión que ya mostraba desde el primer momento lo poco en serio que aquel chaval se tomaría la vida. Además, tenía un impactante tono rosa en el pelo, producto sin duda de algún tinte especial.  
Lo miré por un segundo, mientras tú andabas por la tienda dando vueltas._

- Ehm… sí, eso había leído… - _contesté con mi habitual timidez a su comentario sobre el juego. Me tomó por sorpresa que un desconocido iniciara aquella conversación conmigo._

- Eres Rakuta Kumo, ¿verdad? – _preguntó._

- Sí, lo soy. ¿Y tú eres…? – _pregunté, dudoso._

- Renzo Shima, mucho gusto – _dijo con una jovial sonrisa -. _Estoy en tu instituto, te he visto de vez en cuando por ahí – _añadió mientras me tendía la mano._

_La estreché educadamente. "Así que de eso me sonaba…", pensé; al final no resultó ser tan desconocido._

_En ese momento te vi acercarte por el lado, curioso por saber quién era la persona a la que estaba saludando. En cuanto Renzo desvió la vista para mirarte, pude notar como su relajada expresión se contraía nerviosamente. Sospeché el motivo._

- Rin, este es Renzo Shima, va a nuestro instituto – _dije, anticipándome a propósito a cualquiera de los dos._

_Le miraste confundido, creo que sin reconocerle, pero luego te encogiste de hombros. Por su parte, Renzo desvió la vista sin disimular demasiado su incomodidad. Suspiré para mí, era obvio que conocía la fama que tenías y no se encontraba muy a gusto en tu presencia._

- Encantado, Renzo – _dijiste -. _Yo soy Rin Okumura, estoy en la misma clase que Raku.

- Lo sé, lo sé – _comentó Renzo, aún girando los ojos hacia los lados con cierto miedo._

_Frunciste el ceño y se me vino a la cabeza una ligera imagen del Rin que todos tenían siempre en mente. Por un segundo, temí que fuera a haber algún problema entre vosotros, que le insultaras o que te volvieras agresivo, puesto que ya debías haber captado la indirecta de su expresión._

_Sin embargo, en vez de lanzar algún comentario que pudiera desembocar en tragedia, forzaste una sonrisa, y no pude evitar sorprenderme ante tu inesperado comportamiento._

- Vamos a ir después a la tienda de manga – _dijiste -. _¿Te vienes?

_Renzo se mantuvo un segundo en silencio, pensando en la respuesta. Después se encogió de hombros y manteniendo su actitud cautelosa asintió con la cabeza. _

_En un principio pensé que os ibais a llevar mal, pero al poco tiempo ya se había contagiado de tu forma de ser, algo que parecía inevitable. A mí también me parecía un buen chaval, además de que luego descubrimos que estaba en la misma clase del hermano de Dan, luego tendría uno o dos años más que nosotros. Fue extraño encontrar alguien de esa clase que no fuera un gilipollas._

_De modo que después de recorrernos la tienda de manga y de que Renzo nos enseñara con emoción la sección de adultos en una obsesión por lo sexual a la que tarde o temprano nos habríamos de acostumbrar, nos dirigimos al parque de siempre a hablar un rato. Bueno, antes de eso me escapé un momento a la sección de vinilos, pero conociendo mis intenciones enseguida viniste a sacarme de allí._

_La pasión por las mujeres que tenía aquel chico rayaba lo enfermo, eso estaba claro. Pero aun así estuvimos riendo y conversando un poco de todo, y aunque yo no participaba mucho dada mi introversión, vosotros dos parecías congeniar bastante bien. Y sin duda yo también me veía atrapado por tu buen humor y podía permitirme ser más abierto, exactamente igual a aquella vez en clase en la que me diste seguridad para responder tranquilamente a una simple pregunta del profesor._

_Pasada más de media hora, el sol ya empezaba a disminuir la fuerza de sus rayos y cada vez se veía menos gente en el parque._

- Me tengo que ir ya – _comentó Renzo en cierto momento, tras echar un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera -. _Ha estado bien, tenemos que quedar más a menudo. Y os presentaré a mis amigos.

- Cuando quieras – _respondiste, con una sonrisa -. _Raku y yo solemos venir aquí por las tardes, así que ya sabes.

- Nos vemos, Renzo – _despedí, haciendo un gesto con la mano._

_Renzo devolvió el gesto y puso rumbo hacia el centro, mientras tú y yo nos quedamos sentados en el banco observando el poco tiempo de luz solar que debía quedar. _

_Me perdí en mis reflexiones, como era habitual en mí. Ahora parecíamos tener un nuevo colega, y él a su vez parecía conocer a más gente. Fue una sensación extraña a la que no estaba acostumbrado, y me di cuenta, además, de que no había sido tan difícil._

- Se le ve amable, yo no lo conocía – _comentaste de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos._

- Sí… - _dije distraídamente -. _Pero tiene un problema con las mujeres – _añadí riendo un poco. _

_Hiciste lo mismo, dándome la razón, y pasaron unos minutos en silencio. El aire estaba en calma y los últimos rayos de sol nos acompañaron desde el horizonte hasta que finalmente los edificios engulleron por completo la esfera solar. Disfruté de tu presencia, como siempre hacía._

_En cierto momento, te sentí estirar los músculos con pereza a mi derecha mientras bostezabas sonoramente, y me sentí afortunado por el tiempo que podía pasar contigo. Sin embargo, en mi cabeza había algo retorciéndose molestamente y aunque había intentado ignorarlo, me costaba dejarlo pasar. _

- Con lo que me costó a mí que tan siquiera me hablaras, y ahora llega este y eres el más simpático del mundo – _comenté, en realidad sin tono de reproche. _

_Por un momento te quedaste pensando, pero luego tu expresión se volvió seria._

- Eso te lo debo a ti – _dijiste, con sinceridad en la voz -. _Me enseñaste a que no es tan difícil confiar en la gente.

- Vaya, me alegro… – _contesté intentando disimular mi sorpresa._

- Es mucho mejor así – _asentiste, con una sencilla sonrisa -. _Siempre te he estado muy agradecido por eso, ya sabes.

_Una vez más, me descolocaste con tu forma de ser. Y el impulso, cada día más fuerte, cada día más difícil de superar, el cual agarré con fuerza y enterré de nuevo en las profundidades de mí mismo por acto reflejo. Como debía ser._

- Pero tranquilo – _añadiste, cambiando el tono de voz a otro con fingido dramatismo -, _si tengo que elegir entre él y tú, tú vas antes, cariño.

_Después me miraste, bromeando con ojos seductores, y me removiste el pelo como solías hacer para después echar una carcajada._

- Ah, y se supone que debo alegrarme por eso – _bromeé._

- ¡Claro! Soy Rin Okumura, el tipo más atractivo, guapo y valiente que conocerás nunca – _dijiste adoptando una graciosa pose, haciéndote el interesante._

_Yo también reí ligeramente… pero ojalá mi risa hubiera sido sincera, sin sentir aquella desgarradora tristeza por dentro._

**…**

- ¡Por fin! – _exclamaste, emocionado, cuando nuestros pies pisaron la plaza. _

_Extendí la vista a lo largo de todo el lugar, repleto de niños corriendo y parejas hablando con tranquilidad. Mis ojos buscaron una cabeza color rosa que ya debería de estar por allí, puesto que habíamos llegado cinco minutos tarde. Era ya muy de noche y la fuente estaba iluminada con su habitual imponencia, lanzando chorros de agua hacia los lados y hacia arriba, así como la propia plaza contaba con farolillos encendidos distribuidos por los pilares de los edificios que limitaban su perímetro. _

- Ahí están – _dijiste, señalando con el dedo índice._

_Efectivamente, a unos cincuenta metros de nosotros pude ver a Renzo hablando animadamente con un chico y una chica, los tres de pie esperando. Pusimos rumbo hacia allí y cuando nos vio nos saludó con la mano._

- ¡Buenas, gente! – _dijo cuando llegamos hasta ellos. _

_Devolvimos el saludo y observé a los dos que le acompañaban. El tipo era alto y delgado, con el pelo castaño claro cayendo a ambos lados de la cara, un discreto pendiente en la oreja izquierda y la expresión seria y decidida. Iba vestido de forma sencilla, con una camiseta azul marino, unos vaqueros y una sudadera de esas que llevan un solo bolsillo en el centro. Nos dirigió a Rin y a mí una mirada curiosa, cruzado de brazos, y advertí que sus ojos delataban una gran inteligencia, además de tener los rasgos faciales rectos y con aspecto duro._

_Después me fijé en la chica, y ya desde el primer momento supe que era muy tímida por su postura, con la cabeza agachada y los brazos pegados al cuerpo. Me sentí un poco identificarlo, por qué no decirlo. El pelo, rubio y extremadamente claro, le caía hasta la altura de los hombros, con un flequillo recto a la altura de los ojos, y vestía una falda relativamente corta y de un bonito color verde acompañada de una camisa sencilla y un abrigo blanco que le llegaba por las caderas. Aunque estaba mirando hacia abajo, me fijé en que tenía unos grandes ojos verdes y los rasgos faciales finos y delicados, además de la piel muy pálida y lisa. Era bastante guapa._

- Estos son Raku y Rin – _presentó Renzo a sus dos amigos. Ella murmuró un "hola" casi inaudible con una vocecilla aguda mientras él tan solo se nos quedó mirando fijamente -. _Y ellos – _añadió, dirigiéndose a nosotros – _son Shiemi y Yusei.

- ¿Qué hay? – _saludaste con una sonrisa. No pareció tener mucho efecto, porque Shiemi te miró por un segundo y después apartó la vista con las mejillas coloreadas. Yusei, en cambio, relajó su expresión._

- ¿Fuiste tú el que le preparó aquella a Jay? – _te preguntó directamente, con un inesperadamente suave tono de voz._

- ¿A quién? – _respondiste, descolocado._

- Al hermano de... ¿Dan?... que está en vuestra clase. Vino al instituto hace unas semanas con la cara hecha un Cristo y la pierna escayolada. Creo que estuvo en el hospital durante tres meses o así.

_Te miré con cara de circunstancias, pero simplemente te encogiste de hombros._

- Sí – _respondiste con naturalidad -. _¿Erais amigos o algo?

- No. Pero va a nuestra clase, Renzo también lo conoce. Es un puto cerdo y se lo merecía, así que te invitaré a algo para celebrarlo esta noche – _comentó, esbozando una sonrisa mordaz._

_Asentiste con la cabeza, devolviéndosela._

- Vamos a movernos, que hace frío – _declaró Renzo -. _Conozco un local a diez minutos de aquí donde podemos cenar, y es muy barato. Y además al lado hay un bar buenísimo.

- Sí, con unas camareras buenísimas, ¿eh? – _dijo Yusei, sabiendo de sobra por qué camino iba Renzo._

_Me reí con ganas. Pese a ser tan directo, aquel chaval me caía bien._

_Renzo puso cara de no saber de qué estaba hablando y los cuatro le seguimos en dirección al supuesto local, acompañados por el bullicio de la ciudad._

- Y a todo esto – _comentó Renzo a mitad del camino -, _Rin, ¿podrías decirnos… bueno… por qué le diste aquella paliza al chaval?

_Me tensé, pero tú una vez más no pareciste inmutarte._

- Porque estaban pegando a Raku. Entre tres, en un callejón. Me lo encontré de camino a mi casa.

- ¿Y eso? – _preguntó Shiemi con preocupación en su suave y aguda voz. Era la primera vez que hablaba en todo el rato._

- Él me había defendido antes cuando el tal… Jay o como sea se estaba metiendo conmigo. Ahí donde le veis, casi le parte la cabeza con una silla – _respondiste, con una… diría que orgullosa sonrisa. Me sentí incómodo mientras los demás me miraban incrédulos._

- Qué bonito – _dijo sarcásticamente Yusei -. _Aquí hay amor, está claro.

_Nuestro guía golpeó con el puño en el hombro de su amigo._

- Siempre soltando comentarios… - _suspiró._

- Oh, Renzo está celoso – _continuó Yusei sin piedad -. _Ten cuidado, Raku, que es como una mujer enfadada.

_Renzo volvió a golpearle, pero ninguno de los demás pudimos contener la risa._

_Amigos. La sensación de tenerlos era algo que yo nunca había conocido, pero merecía la pena. Claro que la merecía._

* * *

**Como notas finales, quiero agradecer una vez más a todos por los reviews que me habéis ido dejando. Lo de Yusei (uno de mis personajes preferidos) vino a raíz del nombre que RazielHolmes le había puesto en un principio al protagonista. No iba a dejarlo pasar XD Espero que no te importe y que no me cobres copyright xDD**

**Y la escena de Renzo comentando sobre el juego que estaba mirando Raku es un guiño al último capítulo del fic****_ Pecados del Pasado _****de BlackButterfly, en el que hay una escena muy parecida ^^**

**Por último, y esto va dedicado a los que tengan cierto nivel de inglés, me voy a tomar la libertad de promocionar uno de los fics que más me han gustado, si no el que más, de Ao No Exorcist. Se llama ****_Proper Conviction_****, de Kolbie Ru-Ru. Es un ejemplo perfecto de cómo se debe llevar con fluidez una historia en primera persona con pocos personajes y ninguna trama en especial.**

**En serio, me quito el jodido sombrero. Fue una gran sorpresa :D**

**Y dicho esto, nada más, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! A cuidarse!**


	15. Cinco tequilas y sus consecuencias

**Pues aquí vamos otra vez, esta vez con el tercer capítulo de la segunda parte, que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.  
**

**Primero, me gustaría aclarar que las canciones que aparecen en el capítulo son:  
**

**"Big Yellow Taxi", de Joni Mitchell. Hay varias versiones porque es una canción muy famosa, la de Counting Crows me gusta mucho, pero para este capítulo (como de hecho especifico) me gusta imaginarme la de Pinhead Gunpowder, un grupo de... garage punk, se podría decir, que en muchos temas tienen como vocalista a Billie Joe, el mismo que el de Green Day.  
**

**"November Rain", de Guns 'N Roses, una bonita balada (aunque el videoclip me parece increíblemente cutre con todo el tema de la boda cristiana XD).  
**

**"Saturday Night", de The Misfits, de la cual ya hablé hace mucho :P  
**

**Y con poco más que decir, como siempre, espero que os guste a todos/as :)  
**

* * *

**III**

_"Big Yellow_ Taxi",_ la famosa canción en su versión de Pinhead Gunpowder, me golpeó en los oídos al cruzar la puerta de vidrio. Asentí para mí mismo con un gesto de aprobación y miré a mi alrededor. El local tenía un aspecto bastante sorprendente, con una mezcla elegante y acogedora. Las paredes, de ladrillo muy oscuro, se disponían en forma rectangular adornadas con fotografías de diversa temática. Entre ellas reconocí una caricatura de George W. Bush recostado junto a un ancho árbol mientras un ejército de galletas se le aproximaba desde el horizonte, la cual me hizo reír. También había relojes de péndulo y botellas vacías de bebidas alcohólicas a modo de decoración. _

_El bar no debía tener más de cincuenta metros cuadrados, pero no daba sensación de agobio. Las mesas circulares estaban un poco apartadas del centro y de la entrada, en una de las esquinas, y alrededor de ellas había un par de grupos de amigos sentados tomando algo tranquilamente. En el otro extremo del lugar había un pequeño espacio con el suelo ligeramente más elevado, como si fuera un mini-escenario. Un ventilador giraba colgado del techo, cerca de la barra, en frente de la cual había tan solo dos personas sentadas. _

_Me sentí extraño allí dentro. Aquel era un tipo de sitio al que prácticamente nunca había entrado, así que me encontraba un poco fuera de lugar._

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece? – _preguntó Renzo dirigiéndose a ti y a mí._

- Me gusta – _contesté, alzando un poco la voz para hacerme oír por encima de la música -. _Se ve un sitio cómodo para estar.

_Asentiste con la cabeza mientras dejabas el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, y yo hice lo mismo antes de seguiros hacia la barra._

- ¡Buenas, Suguro! – _saludó Yusei al camarero._

_El tal Suguro gruñó una especie de "Hey" mientras pasaba un trapo en el interior de un vaso, y observé que tenía el pelo en forma de cresta, con los lados de color castaño oscuro más cortos que el centro, teñido de rubio y echado hacia atrás. Debía costar bastante tiempo mantenerlo así._

_Tenía un aspecto muy fornido y las facciones de la cara eran duras y acordes a su peinado, con varios aros de metal en las orejas y una típica perilla de tres días. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta negra con un diseño de una calavera atravesada en la mandíbula inferior por un revólver. _

_Se podría decir que era el típico rebelde con gustos hacia el heavy metal y el tabaco._

- ¿Dónde está Ash? – _le preguntó enseguida Renzo. Suguro no se dignó a levantar la cabeza de su tarea._

- Viene más tarde, hoy me ha dejado con el muerto – _dijo con una voz grave y áspera._

- ¿Y Alice?

- Tampoco está. Al fin y al cabo es la jefa y viene cuando quiere.

- Oh… - _suspiró Renzo, decepcionado -. _Bueno, pero al menos hoy te traigo nuevos clientes.

_Suguro levantó por primera vez la vista, mirándonos alternativamente a uno y a otro con unos ojos oscuros e intimidantes._

- Yo soy Rin – _dijiste, con una mano en la nuca -. _Y él es Rakuta, aunque todos le llamamos Raku – _añadiste sin darme tiempo a hablar._

- Muy bien, muy bien, y ahora decidme lo que queréis tomar – _contestó con su malhumorado carácter._

_Cada vez estaba más convencido de que no debía ser muy bueno hacer enfadar a aquel tipo._

- Un "Gin Tonic" – _pidió Yusei._

- ¡Espera! – _exclamó de pronto Renzo. Todos giramos las cabezas hacia él -. _Hoy es especial, y hay que celebrarlo. Suguro, ronda de chupitos. Cinco tequilas, pago yo.

_Yusei simplemente se encogió de hombros, y Shiemi mantuvo su tímida postura sin decir nada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cinco vasos de chupito estaban dispuestos en la mesa, con un líquido blanco en su interior y media rodaja de limón sobre cada uno._

- Que aproveche – _declaró Suguro tras poner un salero en la mesa para terminar con la lista de lo necesario._

_Me rasqué la nuca, nervioso, pero cogí uno de los vasos. Sería la primera vez que tomaba alcohol desde… desde nunca. No recordaba haberlo probado en mi vida. Pero bueno, Renzo tenía razón, aquella era una ocasión especial._

- ¿Tú bebes, Rin? – _preguntó Shiemi con… algo en su aguda voz que no supe identificar pero que me irritó ligeramente._

- No – _respondiste -. _Pero una vez hace años robé a escondidas una de las botellas que guardaba mi padre y se la di a beber a mi hermano diciéndole que era un zumo buenísimo. Aún me acuerdo de su cara cuando lo bebió – _dijiste, echándote a reír._

- ¿A qué se dedica tu padre para tener botellas de alcohol en casa? – _preguntó Renzo._

- Es cura. Va a ceremonias religiosas y eso.

_El estallido general de risa provocó que incluso Suguro relajara su expresión._

_Después, cada uno con su respectivo chupito y siguiendo las instrucciones de Renzo, nos echamos un poco de sal en la mano, para luego levantar el vaso en un brindis improvisado._

- ¡Por Jay y su pierna! – _exclamó Yusei._

_Los cinco chocamos los vidrios, satisfechos con el motivo del brindis, y después recogimos la sal con la lengua y nos bebimos el líquido._

_El ardor del alcohol me recorrió las entrañas, quemándome desde la garganta hasta el estómago, e incluso pude notar como el calor se me subía al rostro desde las tripas. No pude evitar esbozar una mueca de disgusto antes de morder la rodaja de limón, cuyo sabor quedaba opacado por el del tequila pero lo eliminaba en gran parte. Cuando miré alrededor, tanto tú como Shiemi teníais la misma expresión de estreñidos que yo, pero Renzo y Yusei exhalaron con naturalidad como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

- Ahora estamos preparados – _afirmó Renzo animadamente._

_Algunas personas empezaron a entrar en el bar, de modo que Shiemi, tú y yo nos dirigimos a una de las mesas libres para evitar que nos la quitaran mientras Renzo y Yusei se quedaban en la barra pidiendo algo._

- ¿No quieres nada? – _le preguntaste a Shiemi._

- No… no me gusta mucho beber… - _respondió desviando la vista._

_Sonreíste ligeramente mientras el resto se acercó._

- Os hemos pedido algo también a vosotros – _dijo Renzo, mientras dejaba una copa en frente de cada uno -. _Tranquilos, no lleva alcohol.

_Después ambos se sentaron en los sitios libres y dio comienzo la noche._

_No puedo decir que no fuese divertido. De hecho, me lo pasé mejor que en toda mi vida. Renzo estuvo contándonos anécdotas de sus hermanos y él cuando vivían todos juntos, y de cómo se peleaban en las comidas por cualquier cosa.  
Descubrí que Yusei era casi tan megalómano como yo, y no sin sorpresa por mi parte me estuvo hablando de grupos que yo apenas conocía de oídas. No le gustaban demasiado las bandas de los noventa o de la última década, aunque era todo un experto en el Hard Rock de los setenta, algo que agradecí porque no conocía demasiado de esa época.  
Shiemi y tú parecisteis caeros bien, y conseguiste que cogiera confianza contigo rápidamente. Tuve una emoción ligeramente amarga ante este hecho, y sospeché de qué se trataba, así que la intenté ignorar desde el primer momento._

_Incluso jugamos al famoso "Yo Nunca", con el que Renzo aprovechó para decir frases subidas de tono en las que casi siempre era el único que bebía._

_La música siguió sonando a un volumen no muy alto y el tiempo se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Así estuvimos mientras la gente iba entrando poco a poco, riendo y hablando de cosas sin importancia… lo que no me imaginaba en ese momento era que la noche fuese a degenerar de la manera en que lo hizo. _

_Aproximadamente una hora después, el bar se había llenado considerablemente, y había que alzar bastante la voz para hacerse oír en medio de la música y el bullicio. Además, hacía un calor bastante insoportable, y las cosas se habían ido un poco de las manos. Al parecer Renzo y Yusei se llevaban relativamente bien con Suguro y como la jefa no se encontraba en el local, aprovecharon para llevarse chupitos gratis. Yo no acepté ni uno, pero tú te animaste y en poco tiempo habían caído cuatro o cinco, por lo menos._

_Yusei parecía inmune al alcohol y tenía una expresión seria mientras observaba el panorama. Renzo estaba intentando hablar con un par de chicas de la mesa de al lado, que no le hacían mucho caso, y tú tenías la lengua suelta gracias a las bebidas y estabas contando chistes sin sentido, mientras Shiemi soltaba alguna risilla. Decidí que iría a la barra para estirar las piernas y pedir otro refresco._

_Abriéndome paso como pude, llegué y le pedí a Suguro que me sirviera una coca-cola. Por un momento me apoyé de espaldas a la barra, mirando hacia nuestra mesa. Estabas contando algo con efusividad y moviendo las manos de forma exagerada, y todos te escuchaban mientras reían alegremente, afectados por tu natural carisma._

_Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras me acordaba de los tiempos en los que acercarse a ti era sinónimo de muerte dolorosa, y observaba lo mucho que habías cambiado. Ahora tu contagiosa sonrisa se plantaba en tu rostro con frecuencia y tus ojos tenían el brillo del que una vez me había hablado tu hermano. No podía decirse que no me alegrara por eso, y de hecho yo también había conseguido ser feliz por fin, pero… verte ahí, rodeado de nuestros nuevos amigos, mientras todos te arropaban y mostraban confianza contigo, me hizo sentir una sensación agridulce en la boca del estómago. Cada vez que decías alguna estupidez y Shiemi se reía y te miraba con aquellos enormes ojos verdes, o Renzo y Yusei brindaban contigo para luego soltar los tres una carcajada, era como si se me contrajese un poco el corazón._

_Me sentí culpable por mi egoísmo. Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseaba que nunca hubiésemos conocido a Renzo, ni a Yusei ni a Shiemi. De ser así, ahora mismo estaríamos los dos haciendo cualquier cosa sin nadie molestando, y me estarías revolviendo el pelo dedicándome una de tus sonrisas, o sacándome de la tienda de vinilos por la fuerza. Supe que extrañaría esos momentos._

_Y sin embargo, ¿qué derecho tenía? Sabía que habías permanecido demasiado tiempo a la sombra y que necesitabas tener personas con la que hablar y pasar el rato. Era exactamente como me había sentido yo. Así que verte feliz, por muy rodeado de gente que estuvieras, también me hacía feliz a mí. O al menos, contrarrestaba un poco ese egoísmo del que no podía evitar ser víctima._

_De nuevo observé tus gestos y tus expresiones, y quedé un segundo con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa estúpida en la boca._

- Tranquilo, la chica no tiene futuro con él – _escuché, de repente, una voz femenina a mi lado._

_Al girarme, me encontré con una joven de unos veinticinco años, sentada sobre uno de las banquetas bebiendo algo, con la mirada puesta en la copa. No supe qué contestar, me había pillado demasiado por sorpresa._

- Cuanto más joven es alguien, más fácil es adivinar lo que le ocurre – _volvió a hablar, con un timbre de voz increíblemente suave y cálido -. _Y tú estás enamorado. Oh, no lo niegues, no sirve de nada – _añadió al ver mi entrecejo fruncido._

- ¿Pero qué…? – _acerté a decir, confundido. No solo acababa de hablar conmigo una completa desconocida, sino que además parecía saber de mí más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Me pareció incluso ofensivo._

_Observé a la joven un momento. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular, vestida con una minifalda y una camiseta ajustada y oscura de manga corta. Cuando me miró directamente, pude apreciar unos preciosos y enormes ojos claros color miel contorneados por un poco de maquillaje, en un rostro de rasgos finos y rectos, la nariz pequeña y los labios carnosos y seguramente muy suaves. Su piel era ligeramente pálida y se veía increíblemente tersa, y la melena color castaño le caía salvajemente por debajo de los hombros con aire sensual, con mechas rojas y largas en el flequillo. Aquella era la mujer más bella que había visto nunca, y pareció darse cuenta de mi admiración porque sonrió un poco dejando ver una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos._

- Te lo digo otra vez: no te preocupes, tienes oportunidad – _declaró con naturalidad._

- ¿Quién eres tú? – _pregunté, ignorando su comentario._

- Eso da igual.

_Entorné los párpados y me mordí el labio inferior bajando la vista._

- Ella no me…

- Ya lo sé – _interrumpió bruscamente -. _¿Quién ha hablado de ella? Yo solo dije que no tenían futuro. Ese joven no va a fijarse en ella más que como amiga.

- ¿Cómo sabes…?

- Está claro – _volvió a interrumpir -._ Babeas por él. El de pelo negro, para ser concreta. No soy homofóbica ni nada de eso, no te confundas, y uno después de todo no elige de quién se enamora - _hizo una pausa para beber de su copa -. _Lo que deberías hacer es decírselo.

- Pero yo no…

- Tú sí. Seguramente hayas pensado que lo mejor es mantener la boca cerrada, y que es mejor tenerle para siempre como amigo. Pero en el fondo deseas tanto decírselo como que te corresponda. ¿Me equivoco?

_Aquella joven me estaba irritando, y mucho. Tanto por interrumpirme constantemente como por dar en el clavo con tanta precisión. Me sentí vulnerable y sin argumentos, puesto que no podía rebatirle nada de lo que había dicho, así que me limité a gruñir y le di un trago a mi coca-cola. Aunque me costara reconocerlo, sus palabras me habían sentado como un jarro de agua fría._

_Vi por el rabillo del ojo la impecable sonrisa que esbozó, consciente de su superioridad, y pasaron un par de segundos en silencio._

- O podrías aprovechar que está un poco borracho para llevártelo a la cama – _comentó. La sangre se me subió a las mejillas._

- ¡¿De qué coño hablas?! – _exclamé._

- Vale, vale, olvida eso – _dijo, soltando una risilla -. _Pero piénsalo. Tarde o temprano vas a tener que confesarte, y lo sabes. Así que ahórrate el sufrimiento.

- Si tan sabia eres – _contraataqué, intentando calmarme -, _deberías saber que para él solo soy su amigo, nada más.

- Eso no puedes decirlo así de primeras. Yo solo he visto la mirada que lanzabas mientras estabas aquí, pero no sé cómo es él contigo.

- Ni falta que te hace – _zanjé secamente, molesto. Decidí acabar ya con aquella conversación, así que agarré el vaso y puse rumbo a nuestra mesa sin dirigirle ninguna mirada más a aquella entrometida._

_¿Se podía saber qué derecho tenía una completa desconocida a psicoanalizarme? Lo cierto es que había conseguido sacarme de mis casillas y jugar con mis ideas. Aunque muy a mi pesar, todo lo que había dicho eran verdades como puños, y la gran mayoría de las veces no nos gusta oír las verdades._

_Pero pensé que la mejor forma de vencer era ignorarlo, así que por el momento sacudí la cabeza e intenté olvidarme del tema._

- ¡Eh, Rin, eso es mío! – _escuché decir a Renzo cuando me acerqué a la mesa._

_Te encontrabas con un vaso ancho lleno de un líquido oscuro en la mano, recostado en una de las sillas, con las mejillas enrojecidas y el pelo alborotado. Los ojos se te entrecerraban, con la mirada medio perdida en algún sitio, y tus labios formaban una sonrisa simple y casi tonta. Enseguida supe que te habías pasado con el alcohol._

_No era tampoco de extrañar, puesto que en la mesa podían verse un puñado de vasos de chupito vacíos junto a varias copas en el mismo estado. Renzo también tenía la cara enrojecida y hablaba un poco más lento que de costumbre, y de hecho me sorprendió ver a una chica de pelo rubio y aspecto joven sentada en su regazo y con la cara hundida en su cuello. "El pelo-chicle ha triunfado esta noche", pensé, divertido. Incluso Yusei parecía un poco afectado por el alcohol. Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por mi nuca._

_Eché un vistazo rápido a mi reloj de pulsera. El corazón se me paralizó por un segundo al comprobar que eran más de las tres de la mañana. Hacía cuatro horas que habíamos entrado allí.  
Sin embargo, para cuando me dispuse, alarmado, a informar al resto de la hora con intención de volver a casa, la música frenó en seco dejando el ambiente extrañamente vacío._

_Todos los presentes del bar interrumpieron sus respectivas conversaciones y miraron hacia la barra con curiosidad. Yo hice lo mismo y pude ver a Suguro con un micrófono en la mano._

- Damas y caballeros – _anunció tras carraspear un poco, con su voz escuchándose por los altavoces -. _Es el momento de encontrar vuestras parejas, y aquellas que tengan valor suficiente que suban al escenario a bailar como mejor saben.

_El murmullo se hizo general._

- Yo elegiré personalmente la música adecuada, así que espero que todos estén a la altura – _finalizó, bajando el micrófono._

_No me esperaba algo así, aunque sería divertido… verlo desde la mesa, por supuesto. Yo no tenía ni idea de bailar ni ganas de aprender, así que me senté en la silla libre._

_Enseguida comenzó a sonar por los altavoces la archiconocida "November Rain", y una parte de los presentes se levantó de los asientos de la mano de sus compañeras con actitud decidida mientras que otros tantos decidieron permanecer sentados._

- Shiemi, ¿me concedes este baile? – _dijo Yusei tras incorporarse, extendiendo el brazo en una dramática posición. _

_Shiemi esbozó una sonrisa sonrojándose un poco, pero aceptó en seguida, levantándose. Supuse que aquello solo tenía una intención amistosa, dado que por el contrario la rubia se habría negado totalmente, pero parecían conocerse desde hacía mucho tiempo y no les importó acercarse hasta el escenario agarrados del brazo._

_A continuación, Renzo también hizo lo propio con aquella joven con la que había ligado aquella noche, de modo que tan solo quedábamos tú y yo, sentados en nuestras respectivas sillas. Disfruté el ritmo de la canción acompañándolo lentamente con el pie, mientras miraba con una media sonrisa a varias parejas encima del escenario moviéndose lentamente con pasos coordinados._

_Advertí por el rabillo del ojo que dejabas el vaso encima de la mesa y te levantabas con lentitud. Temí por un momento que te fueses a caer cuando perdiste el equilibrio, pero conseguiste estabilizarte apoyando el brazo en el respaldo de la silla y sin más pusiste rumbo a algún lugar desconocido. Levanté una ceja, extrañado, pero no le di mayor importancia. Tal vez incluso quisieras ir al baño a expulsar el exceso de alcohol._

- Espera aquí – _dijiste antes de irte, sin embargo, arrastrando las eses de forma graciosa._

_Observé con curiosidad que te perdías entre la multitud y me quedé un momento disfrutando de la música. No me suponía un problema, puesto que estaba muy acostumbrado a estar solo, así que simplemente me limité a esperar el fin de la canción. Después ya sería hora de volver a casa.  
Algunas personas más se animaron a la mitad y fueron ocupando su sitio en el escenario hasta formar una masa humana bastante considerable._

_Pasaron un par de minutos y los últimos compases de la canción terminaron en un silencio roto por las risas y los aplausos de los participantes. Todos esperaron pacientemente a que empezara la siguiente, y así lo hizo unos segundos después._

_Cuál fue mi grata sorpresa cuando reconocí casi al primer instante los acordes de "Saturday Night", la canción que escuchamos aquella vez en el muro del instituto (escena que, por cierto, habías representado en un dibujo que conservaba con cariño guardado en mi habitación), y que se había vuelto especial para mí.  
En ese momento, de entre la gente te vi aparecer con una sonrisa en el rostro._

- Era esta, ¿verdad? – _preguntaste, mientras te acercabas a la mesa tambaleándote un poco._

_Entonces entendí que habías ido hasta la barra para pedirle a Suguro que la hiciera sonar por los altavoces. No pude evitar que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta. _

- Sí, era esta – _contesté con voz ronca._

_En ese momento alargaste el brazo mientras me mirabas a los ojos y adquirías una expresión seria. _

- Vamos.

_Pestañeé un par de veces, incrédulo, y tardé un par de segundos en asimilar que me estabas pidiendo que bailara contigo. Era demasiado inverosímil._

- Ni loco – _declaré, nervioso -. _Yo no sé bailar, y además subir ahí contigo queda muy raro, y no me gusta meterme en esas cosas, y…

- Venga, Raku – _casi suplicaste, recuperando tu sonrisa afectada por la bebida -. _Será divertido.

- Te he dicho que no – _volví a negarme, desviando la vista y apretando los labios._

_Entonces gruñiste por lo bajo y acercándote como un niño pequeño agarraste el cuello de mi camiseta con una fuerza sobrehumana y tiraste hacia arriba, obligándome a ponerme en pie. Después, contra mi voluntad, me arrastraste hasta el escenario a gran velocidad y antes de darme cuenta estábamos rodeados por todas aquellas parejas que se movían al lento ritmo de la canción._

_No podía creer que estuviera ocurriendo aquello. No pude más que abrir los ojos de par en par, con la mente bloqueada, mientras te colocabas frente a mí y me hacías poner los brazos en tus costados, un poco más abajo de los hombros, mientras tú hacías lo mismo sobre los míos directamente. Sonreíste como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo, y sentí el insoportable calor del ambiente, amplificándose en mis mejillas.  
Comenzaste a mover las piernas lentamente, intentando no perder el equilibrio, y noté que te apoyabas con presión sobre ambos lados de mi cuello para que el alcohol no te la jugara. En unos segundos, tus pies se acostumbraron al ritmo de la música y lo acompañaron trazando círculos en el suelo, y me vi forzado a hacer lo mismo moviéndome torpemente mientras me temblaba todo el cuerpo de cintura para abajo._

_And so maybe, maybe I'll be over  
Just as soon as I fill them all in_

_Sentía la música en mis oídos, y poco a poco me invadió la sensación de que algo controlaba mis movimientos. En un principio había querido terminar con aquello, porque me parecía lo más absurdo que me había pasado nunca, pero simplemente no pude hacerlo. Ante mis ojos se movían de un lado a otro las parejas del escenario, que se balanceaban al unísono envolviéndonos con una especie de manto invisible, y las piernas poco a poco me habían dejado de temblar para moverse junto a las tuyas._

_And I can remember when I saw her last  
We were running around and having a blast,  
having a blast._

_But the backseat of the drive-in  
is so lonely without you…_

_Me miraste a los ojos y de nuevo volví a caer en la trampa, esta vez más fuerte que nunca. Tenías un poco entrecerrados los párpados y la cara muy enrojecida, y la intensa atracción de tus pupilas, rodeadas por ese azul tan profundo, me golpeó tan fuerte que casi me intimidó. No podría haber roto ese contacto visual ni aunque hubiera querido, que tampoco era el caso, así que me limité a disfrutar del momento mientras una descarga eléctrica interminable se desparramaba desde mi corazón hasta mi cerebro. Estudié, hipnotizado, los contornos de aquellos ojos, oscuros como los conocía, y las pestañas un poco más largas de lo normal. Las cejas, finas y rectas, tapadas por los mechones de pelo desordenados. La nariz, curvada hacia arriba, y la piel pálida y prácticamente sin imperfecciones.  
_

_I know when you're home,  
I was thinking about you  
There was something I forgot to say  
I was crying on a Saturday Night…_

_No podría decir si en ese momento eras consciente de lo que hacías, pero acercaste lentamente tu rostro al mío hasta finalmente juntar nuestras frentes. Sentí aún más calor alojándose en mi rostro, y aunque di a mi cerebro la orden de apartarme, los reflejos no me respondieron y nos quedamos así durante unos segundos que parecieron horas. El vello de la nuca se me erizó y pude notar tu respiración en la barbilla. Tu flequillo me hizo cosquillas, y cerré los ojos, tal vez como una forma natural de aguantar aquella situación que me estaba sobrepasando tanto. Sentí los latidos del corazón golpearme con fuerza en el pecho a una gran velocidad, y pensé que me iba a estallar de un momento a otro._

_I was out cruising without you  
They were playing our song_

_Crying on a Saturday Night_

_Crying on a Saturday Night…_

_Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, hice lo imposible para sobreponerme al impulso que me pedía desesperadamente abrazarte y juntar tus labios con los míos. Porque sabía que eso era un error, que simplemente estabas borracho y que no podía aprovecharme de la situación. Porque si hacía algo así, me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida, y aquella era una reflexión que ya había tenido lugar demasiadas veces en mi cabeza como para producirse de nuevo._

_Tal vez en un golpe de suerte, en ese momento sentí tus brazos recargarse con demasiada fuerza sobre mis hombros. Eso me hizo reaccionar y abrir los ojos justo a tiempo para ver que deslizabas la cabeza hacia adelante, resbalándola hacia mi cuello. Como pude, te rodeé por el torso con los brazos para evitar que cayeras al suelo, puesto que parecías demasiado borracho como para tenerte en pie. Te recostaste contra mí y noté tu cuerpo increíblemente cálido, lo cual no era muy cómodo teniendo en cuenta la elevadísima temperatura que había en el ambiente, así que consideré que la mejor opción era salir de allí antes de morir asfixiados. Haciendo un esfuerzo, te arrastré fuera del escenario abriéndome paso entre las parejas.  
Por fin pude respirar un poco de aire, y sentí alivio por dentro al ver que todo aquello había acabado, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar. La canción dio sus últimas notas mientras te conducía hasta la mesa y te soltaba sobre la silla, en la cual te recostaste con los ojos casi cerrados por completo y murmurando cosas sin sentido. Un segundo después, explotaste en carcajadas y levanté las cejas, sorprendido._

- ¿Ves? ¡No ha estado tan mal! – _exclamaste._

_No me dio tiempo a contestar porque enseguida vi aparecer por el lado a Shiemi y a Yusei, el cual soltó un suspiro al verte._

- Ha bebido demasiado, ¿eh? – _comentó._

- Me temo que sí - _afirmé con voz queda, aún aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar y con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza._

- ¿Y Renzo?

- ¡Está teniendo sexo salvajeeeee! – _casi gritaste, estirando los brazos hacia arriba para luego dejarlos caer._

_"Oh, dios", pensé._

- Creo que es hora de salir de aquí – _propuse, haciendo un esfuerzo por disimular lo inquieto que todavía me sentía._

- Cierto. Ya son las cuatro de la mañana –_ dijo Yusei -. _Voy a buscar a Renzo.

- No hace falta – _el susodicho apareció de repente de la nada con una expresión de disgusto y un lado de la cara coloreado de un fuerte tono rojo._

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Nada – _respondió secamente -. _Nos vamos, ¿o qué?

- Uh, parece que no has tenido mucho éxito con esa rubia, ¿eh?

- Cállate.

_Yusei hizo caso aunque mantuvo la sonrisa en el rostro, y los cinco dimos por concluida la noche mientras comenzaba otra canción y las parejas seguían bailando en el escenario. Ahora la misión consistía en que llegaras a casa sano y salvo._

* * *

**En un principio no pensaba que fuese a ser tan largo, y de hecho en mi esquema particular deberían haber pasado incluso más cosas para el tercer capítulo. Pero bueno, al final ha salido así y alargarlo a 6000 palabras me parecía excesivo comparándolo con los demás.**_  
_

**Otra cosa... supongo (supongo) que esta segunda parte no tendrá 10 capítulos como la primera. Sería rizar el rizo, así que creo que con 7 o como mucho 8 podré dar por terminado el fic.  
**

**Espero que os guste la escena del escenario, es una de mis favoritas por muy pastelosa que sea ^^'  
**

**Y nada más! Nos leemos!  
**


	16. Espaldas cubiertas

**IV**

_El camino hasta casa fue largo y difícil. Por supuesto, ni se nos pasó por la cabeza que volvieras por tu propio pie, dado que ni siquiera podías mantener el equilibrio sin punto de apoyo, así que nos tocó la responsabilidad de llevarte a rastras._

_Renzo vivía en el lado norte de la ciudad, y debía coger un autobús nocturno que le llevara hasta allí. Sumado a que esos autobuses tenían una frecuencia de una hora, apenas salimos del bar debió salir corriendo tras una rápida despedida hasta la parada más cercana con la esperanza de subir al de las cuatro.  
Yusei y Shiemi, en cambio, tenían sus hogares cerca de nuestro instituto. De hecho, Yusei vivía en uno de los bloques de al lado, a apenas cinco minutos de dicho lugar, y Shiemi tan solo tres o cuatro manzanas más allá, de modo que yo era el que más tenía que caminar para llegar a casa._

_En cuanto salimos del local, perdiste el equilibrio y con reflejos rápidos te agarré por el brazo para evitar que te comieras el suelo. Hacía un frío invernal, pero tu cuerpo estaba ardiendo a causa del alcohol. Me pasé tu brazo derecho por detrás del cuello, sujetándolo por la muñeca, y te rodeé por la espalda con el brazo libre, haciendo que apoyaras tu peso sobre mí. Parecía la única forma de que pudieses andar._

_Los cuatro pusimos rumbo a nuestros respectivos hogares, resguardándonos en nuestros abrigos de la fría brisa nocturna.  
No podía parar de pensar en la escena del bar. El corazón ya me había dejado de latir tan fuerte y podía pensar con claridad, pero aún sentía esa sensación de desasosiego. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera cometido un error? ¿Si hubiera hecho algo que no debería haber hecho? Apreté las mandíbulas, sintiéndome culpable una vez más por todo lo que pasaba en mi interior, mientras sentía tu peso recargarse sobre mi hombro izquierdo a medida que avanzábamos a lo largo de la acera del bar, cruzándonos de vez en cuando con cierta gente en tu mismo estado. Te escuchaba murmurar cosas, somnoliento, con la cabeza apoyada en mi cuello._

- ¿Te pasa algo, Raku? – _preguntó de pronto Shiemi, con esa vocecilla suya._

- No… - _respondí distraídamente._

- Se te ve… preocupado.

- ¿Eh? – _disimulé -. _No es nada, es que hace mucho frío.

_Asintió con la cabeza y seguimos nuestro camino._

_A los veinte minutos ya pasábamos por el barrio del instituto, y fue hora de despedir a Yusei._

- Nos volveremos a ver pronto, ha sido divertido – _comentó, dándome unas amistosas palmadas en mi hombro libre -. _Y deséale a este hombre suerte para la resaca de mañana cuando llegue a casa.

- Lo haré – _dije, sonriendo._

- ¡Yu…Yusai! ¡Yusei! – _exclamaste de pronto, arrastrando las eses de nuevo y con la mirada medio perdida tratando de enfocar al frente -. _¡Quiero volver a ese bar! ¿Eh? ¡Volver a ese bar! ¡Hic! Cualquier día de essstoss… - _añadiste, y volviste a recargar la cabeza sobre mí._

_Rodé los ojos, suspirando, al tiempo que Yusei se reía por la situación. Después hizo un gesto con la mano, giró por una bocacalle y se perdió entre los edificios._

_Cinco minutos después, Shiemi también llegó a su destino. Nos despidió con un tímido beso en la mejilla a cada uno, el cual recibiste con una ancha sonrisa, y nos dejó a solas en medio del frío de la noche._

_Joder, verdaderamente hacía frío. Por mucho que tuviera que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para llevarte a cuestas por toda la calle y que tu cuerpo fuera tan cálido, notaba la nariz congelada y el viento afilado en los ojos y en la cara.  
La noche era silenciosa y había estrellas en el cielo, bastante claro para esa época del año. El típico sonido de los grillos nos acompañaba a lo lejos, y aún tenía el bullicio del bar metido en los oídos._

_Aspiré profundamente, maldiciendo en silencio. Me dolía la cabeza y el pecho, aunque eran dolores distintos. El más insoportable era el segundo, el que tú me provocabas sin quererlo, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo._

_Al poco tiempo pude ver las sencillas casas de tu barrio tenuemente iluminadas por las farolas, y unos minutos más tarde llegábamos a tu hogar. Frenamos en frente de la puerta principal._

- Rin, saca las llaves – _dije._

- ¿Mmmmh? Ah, ssssí, las llavesss… - _pronunciaste con voz pastosa. Después rebuscaste con lentitud en los bolsillos del pantalón, primero en el derecho, luego en el izquierdo. Luego en los del abrigo, uno por uno. _

- ¡Venga, pesado! – _insistí sin elevar mucho la voz para no despertar a los vecinos ni a los que pudieran estar en tu casa. Me ignoraste y seguiste buscando por todos lados con parsimonia hasta que finalmente sacaste el manojo de llaves del bolsillo que habías comprobado en primer lugar._

_Tomé las llaves por mí mismo y con cuidado introduje una de ellas en la cerradura de la puerta exterior y la giré. Empujé la puerta, que se abrió con un chirrido, y entré en el jardín contigo a cuestas._

- Rakuuu… - _dijiste, pasándome ambos brazos alrededor del torso. Me tensé, incómodo por la posición, y con la mano izquierda los aparté de mí un poco más bruscamente de lo que me hubiera gustado.  
_

- ¡Sshhh! ¿Es que quieres despertar a tu hermano o a tu padre?

- Perdona… - _te disculpaste, bajando la voz -. _Acompáñame hasssta mi cuarto, que lo veo todo doooble – _añadiste._

_Suspiré, pero no tuve valor de negarme ante ese rostro enrojecido por el frío y el alcohol._

- Vale, pero no hagas ruido – _susurré, agarrando la otra llave del manojo y abriendo con ella la puerta de entrada._

_La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y te sujeté con fuerza para controlar con más precisión por dónde pisabas y evitar que chocaras contra algo. Ahora el objetivo estaba en subir las escaleras, así que me dirigí hacia allí y con infinito cuidado te hice subir una por una, sintiendo el peso de tu cuerpo recargarse sobre el mío con más presión aún._

_Finalmente, tras recorrer el pasillo, cruzamos la puerta de tu habitación, levemente iluminada por la luz de la calle que se colaba por la ventana. Se hizo especialmente difícil hacerte pasar por encima de todas las cosas que tenías tiradas por el suelo, pero al final conseguí que llegaras a la cama. Soltaste mi cuello y te dejaste caer sobre el colchón, enterrando medio rostro en la almohada y murmurando incoherencias, mientras por mi parte suspiré estirando el cuerpo al fin libre de la tensión._

- Mierda, Rin, pesas mucho – _me quejé en susurros -. _Tengo el brazo dormido.

- La culpa no es mía – _contestaste -_, no, no, nooo, la culpa es tuya.

- ¿Mía?

- ¡Sssí! ¡Porque tú me hassss dejado beberrrr…! – _dijiste, arrugando el entrecejo, mientras te revolvías incómodo encima de la cama._

- Ya, claro – _bufé, ignorándote -. _Al menos quítate el abrigo para dormir.

- Quítamelo tú, que yo no puedo.

- ¡Venga ya! ¿Qué soy, tu madre?

- Por favorrrr… - _suplicaste -. _Venga Raku, ayúdame, que me da vueltasss todo…

_"Joder…", pensé. Pero no podía negarme a tus ojos de cachorrito, así que con un gruñido me acerqué hasta donde estabas y te quité la cazadora que llevabas puesta. No opusiste resistencia, con los brazos muertos y el cuerpo inerte. Colgué la prenda en una de las perchas del armario._

_Al girar la cabeza te vi una sonrisa divertida en la cara mientras me mirabas a los ojos._

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Tienes la nariz roja – _respondiste, riendo un poco. Desvié la vista, avergonzado._

- Es por el frío. Y ahora a dormir, yo me voy a mi casa que ya es hora.

- Oye, Raku… - _dijiste, cerrando los ojos casi por completo._

- ¿Hmm?

- Hay que repetir lo de esta noche con Renzo y los demás – _la voz se te había esclarecido un poco y al parecer estar tumbado te había disminuido ligeramente el efecto de la bebida._

_Sentí que el pecho se me contraía un poco, pero fingí una sonrisa._

- Claro, ha sido genial.

- Gracias por acompañarme a casa – _susurraste, antes de cerrar los ojos por completo y comenzar a respirar profundamente, víctima del sueño._

_Me quedé un segundo ahí de pie, escuchando tu respiración. "Soy un buen amigo", pensé involuntariamente. Después, cerré los puños con fuerza echando el cuello hacia atrás._

_Me acerqué, sin embargo, hasta tu cama. Te encontrabas tumbado boca abajo, con los brazos hacia arriba sobre la almohada y el cuerpo estirado totalmente, y a la altura del pecho tu cuerpo subía y bajaba con lentitud.  
_

_Obedeciendo al instinto, me senté con cuidado sobre el borde del colchón en el pequeño espacio libre. Aunque me hubiera tirado en plancha, tampoco habrías despertado, así que no me preocupaba mucho. Miré tu rostro aún enrojecido, con una expresión completamente relajada, la boca entreabierta y el aire entrando y saliendo por ella con lentitud. La tenue luz de las farolas que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba tu rostro y dejaba adivinar sus facciones. Sonreí sin querer y sentí una corriente eléctrica a la altura del corazón, mientras admiraba la imagen del demonio plácidamente dormido._

_Alargué el brazo y, con delicadeza, pasé el dorso de la mano por tu mejilla. Era increíblemente suave y cálida, y me quedé un par de segundos disfrutando de la sensación. Después dirigí la mano hacia el pelo alborotado y lo pasé entre mis dedos, apartando algunos mechones que te tapaban la cara._

_"Mierda". Me odiaba por sentir aquello. Me sentía culpable, angustiado y aterrado por aquellas emociones que eran más fuertes cada día._

"_Tarde o temprano vas a tener que confesarte, y lo sabes. Así que ahórrate el sufrimiento_". _Las palabras de aquella joven en el bar se me vinieron a la mente sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo._

_Apreté los dientes y aparté la mano con brusquedad, consciente de la silenciosa y dolorosa lucha interna que tenía lugar en mí. Sacudí la cabeza y se me hizo un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Después me levanté y, sin mirar hacia atrás, salí del cuarto con paso rápido, sorteando la ropa y las cosas tiradas por el suelo._

_El pasillo estaba oscuro, de modo que encendí la pantalla del celular e iluminé mis pasos con ella. Antes de avanzar siquiera hasta la mitad, sin embargo, algo llamó mi atención. Podía escuchar una voz débil y amortiguada en algún lugar de la casa. Busqué con los oídos el origen del sonido, víctima de la curiosidad, y sin dudarlo giré la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación de Yukio, que estaba cerrada casi del todo._

_Con cuidado de no hacer ruido y pisando el suelo con delicadeza, me acerqué al marco de la puerta y contuve la respiración, agudizando el oído._

- Todo bien, de momento. Aunque es un poco extraño – _se escuchaba al otro lado. Quien quiera que estuviera hablando, lo hacía en susurros, lo cual me impedía conocer su identidad -. _No, no estoy preocupado.

_Hubo una pausa y se hizo el silencio. Comprendí que estaba hablando por teléfono._

- ¿Mi hermano? No creo. Él no sabe nada.

_Estuve a punto de retirarme puesto que aquella conversación no parecía tener mucha importancia y al fin y al cabo no era asunto mío, pero entonces el que por la mención de su hermano supuse que era Yukio volvió a hablar._

- Lo sé, son gente peligrosa. Pero los mantenemos a raya. Dudo mucho que intenten acercarse a mí ahora, tengo las espaldas cubiertas.

_Levanté una ceja, curioso por saber a qué se referiría._

- Tengo guardadas en casa por si surge alguna emergencia, y además siempre llevo la de cuatro milímetros encima. No hay problema con eso – _escuché un ruido como de papeles moviéndose -. _Oye, voy a colgar. Es muy tarde y estoy cansado. Hablaremos mañana.

_Acto seguido, colgó la llamada y se hizo el silencio. Supuse que no habría nada más que escuchar y con mucho cuidado me separé de la puerta y bajé las escaleras. Después crucé la puerta de entrada y la puerta exterior, y el maldito frío de la noche me saludó de nuevo._

_"¿De qué estaba hablando Yukio?", pensé, preocupado. Me mordí el labio inferior, sospechando que no podía ser algo demasiado bueno puesto que había mencionado algo de cuatro milímetros, y eso me sonaba al calibre de un arma. Sin embargo, no había razón para meterme donde no me llamaban, más aún cuando yo no debería haber escuchado aquello, así que con el ceño fruncido intenté olvidarlo mientras me dirigía a casa con paso rápido a través de las desérticas aceras. Yukio parecía suficientemente maduro y al fin y al cabo debían ser asuntos personales._

**…**

_Entré en mi cálido hogar sin hacer ruido para evitar que mi madre se despertara. De lo contrario, mi muerte sería inminente y dolorosa teniendo en cuenta que eran más de las cuatro y media de la mañana, lo cual sobrepasaba mi hora límite por bastante._

_"Hora límite", detalle que se sumaba a ese montón de cosas que demostraban el cambio de los últimos meses. Por supuesto yo nunca había tenido hora límite para las salidas, por el simple hecho de que no tenía amigos con los que salir. Sonreí para mí._

_Dejé el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, me quité las zapatillas para amortiguar el sonido de mis pasos y subí las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba. Fui al baño y me lavé la cara y los dientes, y luego entré a mi habitación dejado la puerta cerrada tras de mí._

_Encendí la luz y todo estaba como siempre, las paredes blancas cubiertas de pósteres de bandas y películas, el escritorio con libros encima y alguna camiseta tirada en la silla. Sin embargo, encima de la cama descubrí con sorpresa una funda de tamaño considerable y de color negro con forma ovalada y alargada._

_Sonreí al reconocer lo que era, y al acercarme vi una nota encima de la funda, escrita con la letra de mi madre._

_"Hijo, he recuperado tu guitarra de la antigua casa. Pensé que querrías tenerla cuanto antes, así que te la he dejado aquí mientras no estabas. Te quiero"._

_Le di las gracias mentalmente. Aparté la nota, dejándola en la mesilla, y con emoción tomé la guitarra y abrí la cremallera de la funda. Era tal como la recordaba, una sencilla electroacústica de un bonito color azul oscuro y brillante, que había comprado hacía unos dos años. Durante el tiempo de mudanzas, se había quedado en el desván de la otra casa y no había vuelto a saber de ella hasta ese momento.  
_

_Acaricié las cuerdas y el mástil con cuidado, deseando poder tocar algo. Una lástima que fuera tan tarde, porque mis dedos se contrajeron con ansia. "Mañana será un buen día para recuperar el tiempo perdido, pequeña", pensé, y la volví a guardar en la funda para apoyarla en la pared. Me quité la ropa, me puse el pijama y, sintiendo el cansancio en el cuerpo, me acosté. El sueño no tardó en acecharme y mi último pensamiento fue de color azul oscuro. _

_Después caí totalmente dormido._

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. Es corto y no pasa nada verdaderamente interesante, excepto lo de Yukio.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estoy ocupado con la universidad D:  
**

**¡Espero que no dé sensación de pesadez y que sea del agrado de todos! ¡Un saludo! :)  
**


	17. El principio del fin

**¡HA! ¿Qué creíais, que me había olvidado de esto? **

**En absoluto XD Lo primero, disculpas por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Sufrí uno de esos procesos de falta de inspiración, además justo en el punto del fic que personalmente encuentro más interesante de escribir... en fin, cosas de la vida XD**

**La verdad es que me ha llevado bastante más tiempo de lo que es normal terminar este capítulo.  
¿Nunca te ha pasado que lo llevas todo bien, y de repente sientes que todo se viene abajo y no puedes con el peso que te has atado tú mismo a la espalda? Pues eso es lo que me ha sucedido mientras iba escribiendo. **

**De momento, es por bastante el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora.  
Lo cierto es que, como siempre, yo tengo pensado mi esquema e incluso tengo distribuido un guión a través de los pocos capítulos que quedan, pero luego me pongo a desarrollarlo y sobre la marcha surgen 5 escenas por cada una que quito del borrador, por lo tanto acaba saliendo lo que acaba saliendo.**

**Creí que no iba a tener consistencia, pero aun así, al darle la lectura final para arreglar fallos, palabras repetidas y esas cosas, me ha parecido mejor de lo que me esperaba y estoy bastante orgulloso de lo que ha salido. Tal vez se note en la narración el tiempo que me he tomado, y no sé hasta que punto eso es bueno en un momento en el que la historia va necesitando una resolución... pero bueno, como siempre yo lo dejo y ustedes hacen el trabajo de juzgarlo, para bien o para mal.**

**Se me olvidarán 9642435707134987 cosas que quiero decir, pero lo más importante ya está puesto sobre la mesa. **

**Ahora, como siempre, ¡espero que disfruteis!**

* * *

**V**

_El sol ya ofrecía sus últimos rayos, escondiéndose poco a poco bajo los edificios. Guardé las manos en los bolsillos para calentarlas y miré distraídamente a mi alrededor observando la gente pasar; después me senté sobre la fría piedra de la fuente._

_Al poco rato, os reconocí a los cuatro a lo lejos, caminando hacia mí a través del cúmulo de gente. Sin embargo, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, como si fuera esa inconsciente señal de algo que no va bien. Poco a poco, una ligera sensación de mareo me recorrió por dentro y sacudí la cabeza intentando liberar la repentina presión que me apretaba las sienes. _

_Miré hacia vosotros. Ibas riendo con Shiemi, contando cualquier idiotez mientras la mirabas hacia sus ojos con esa profundidad que yo ya conocía. Y después te dirigías hacia Yusei y Renzo, les echabas los brazos por el cuello mientras exclamabas algo, y los tres soltabais una sonora carcajada que llegaba hasta mis oídos en forma de eco difuminado. _

_Entonces sentí las manos pesadas, y los brazos extrañamente entumecidos. En ese momento, os encontrabais a apenas dos metros de mí, y pensé que frenaríais vuestro avance. En cambio, pude sentir vuestras presencias pasando por mi lado, en dirección a alguna parte, como si fuera una corriente fría e invisible. _

_Era imposible que no me hubieseis visto. De hecho, esa no era la cuestión. Tan solo habíais pasado de largo, como si no me conocierais. Una agria sensación se me alojó en el pecho, mientras intentaba ponerme de pie para ir hacia vosotros. Sin embargo, sentía las piernas débiles y las órdenes que daba mi cerebro parecían desaparecer a medio camino, además de la presión en las sienes que se había transformado rápidamente en un dolor de cabeza._

_"¡Rin!", intenté gritar. Pero sentí el aire congelarse a medio camino y no pude pronunciar ni un sonido. El pánico comenzó a crecer dentro de mí al tiempo que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas mover el cuerpo sin resultado, con la sensación de que tenía una pesada ancla encadenada a la espalda. Os vi alejaros poco a poco, cubriéndose vuestras siluetas con la gente que se cruzaba de un lado a otro, y finalmente, engullidos por aquella masa humana. Sentí dolor en el pecho y cerré los ojos con fuerza, consciente de que aquello no estaba bien._

_"Es un sueño…", pensé, invadido por esa conocida impotencia de estar encerrado en tu propia cabeza._

_Sin embargo, el torbellino impredecible e inexplicable que controla el mundo onírico me transportó en una fracción de segundo a otra realidad y a otro tiempo._

_Lo primero que sentí fue el peso de la mochila, y después, advertí que me encontraba andando por un pasillo, rodeado de más personas de mi edad. Enseguida lo reconocí: se trataba del instituto, gris y blanco con pequeñas ventanas, que se hacía aún más depresivo en el sueño que en la realidad. Fui empujado por algún compañero en su camino, pero se me hacía ya demasiado familiar como para no ignorarlo._

_Entré en nuestra clase con normalidad, y presa de ese fenómeno que de vez en cuando se produce en los sueños, aquel por el que se está atrapado en un guion ya escrito y una fuerza extraña lo controla todo para lograr seguirlo a la perfección, me dirigí a mi antiguo asiento, aquel que hacía tanto tiempo que no usaba. En ese momento no me pareció algo extraño, y al fin y al cabo dentro de los sueños no solemos preguntarnos el motivo de lo que sucede en él (dejando esa tarea para cuando ya estamos despiertos), de modo que me limité a permanecer callado, esperando con la vista al frente._

_Y en ese momento, sentí unos ojos clavarse sobre mí. De alguna forma sabía perfectamente de quién era esa mirada, y giré la cabeza sin dudar a la izquierda, hacia tu sitio.  
Me miraste profundamente, y en ese momento reconocí a Rin, el demonio, el que todo el mundo creía que eras. Una corriente de dolor se me descargó a la altura del pecho, recordando sin poder evitarlo los tiempos en los que aún no habíamos intercambiado una sola palabra. La furia de aquellos ojos y la expresión de odio que había en ellos me hizo apartar la vista, intimidado, y giré la cabeza bruscamente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, consciente de que aquello solo estaba pasando en mi cabeza, y de nuevo, sin dar tiempo a nada más, todo cambió._

_El sonido de las cuerdas me inundó los oídos. Vibraban con fuerza y yo sentía la perturbación en las yemas de los dedos, mientras mi cabeza daba órdenes automáticas para cambiar la posición de mi mano y crear el acorde correcto. Entrecerré los ojos mientras la transición armónica fluía con calma, permaneciendo en el aire como una nube hasta que se convertía en un suave eco.  
Y escuchaba con claridad una melodía, la letra de una canción, que inundaba mi cabeza acompañando los acordes del instrumento._

_Me sentía triste, y de ese modo se sentía también la música, que parecía proyectar al exterior __la dolorosa tensión del pecho_ con un largo gemido. 

_Todo había salido bien. Había salido demasiado bien, y al fin y al cabo cuatro meses no había sido una mala puntuación. Sin embargo, había llegado el límite, y eso era algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Era consciente de ello, y muy en el fondo siempre lo había sido.  
No lo entendía demasiado, para ser sincero. Era injusto. ¿Por qué no de cualquier mujer? ¿De cualquier compañera estúpida de clase? ¿De Shiemi, incluso? ¡De la joven entrometida del bar, que físicamente era lo más increíble que había visto nunca! ¡De Renzo! ¿Por qué no de Renzo? ¿O de Yusei?_

_¿Por qué me tendía que haber enamorado de Rin, el demonio?_

_Porque no me importaba el hecho de haberme enamorado de un hombre. No tenía prejuicios con esas cosas, y no me iba a culpar a mí mismo precisamente de eso._  
_El problema era que había tenido que pasar precisamente contigo, con mi mejor amigo, y de eso sí me culpaba.  
Como si se tratara de una broma de mal gusto, o de una prueba que debía superar por algún motivo que se escapaba a mi entendimiento._

_Y no me sentía capaz de superarla si así fuera. Ya no. Tal vez el motivo estaba en el cambio de aires desde que conocimos a Renzo. Tal vez tenía simples celos de Shiemi. Tal vez era el miedo a cometer cualquier error.  
O simplemente el paso del tiempo, que va llenando el interior de uno de porquería hasta que la mierda es tan profunda que ya no puedes salir._

_"Tarde o temprano vas a tener que decírselo". Otra vez. ¡Ya lo sabía, joder! Y no podía evitar tenerle un miedo irracional a la llegada de ese momento, por mucho que me dijera a mí mismo que no iba a suceder nada verdaderamente malo. Por mucho que me intentara convencer de todas las cosas que me hacían saber que estaba mal, porque era algo que me sobrepasaba, y eso era lo que me daba miedo. No poder controlarlo, ni evitarlo, no poder llevar las riendas._

_La canción acabó bruscamente, y sentí el peso de la realidad sobre mí. _

_Entreabrí los ojos a duras penas, sintiendo la cabeza enlatada y reconociendo mi habitación. Me incorporé lentamente y me froté la cara con la palma de la mano intentando despejarme. Por la ventana entraba bastante claridad, señal de que ya debía ser muy tarde._

_Exhalé un gruñido y me levanté de la cama. Con paso lento me acerqué hasta la silla de escritorio, en cuyo respaldo tenía colgados los vaqueros de la noche anterior. Introduje la mano en el bolsillo trasero derecho y rápidamente encontré lo que buscaba y lo extraje con cuidado._

_Miré el dibujo durante un segundo y luego lo dejé sobre la mesa, sintiendo todavía el intenso rastro de la tristeza que me había invadido mientras soñaba. Suspiré con pesadez y tomé los auriculares y el celular de la mesilla de noche. La una y cuarto.  
"Genial", pensé, disgustado porque fuese tan tarde. No es que no me gustara dormir, pero si rompía así el ritmo de sueño me iba a costar conciliarlo después a la noche._

_Entré al baño y puse el agua caliente a llenar la bañera. Me miré al espejo y observé mi falta de descanso, adornada con unas sugerentes ojeras y el pelo alborotado. Después de quitarme el pijama, y portando los auriculares y el móvil, me introduje en la bañera y sentí la temperatura del líquido provocando la relajación de mis músculos. Conecté los auriculares y, con cuidado de que no se mojaran, puse una canción al azar. Escondí el cuerpo en el agua hasta la barbilla y cerré los ojos, respirando con profundidad y dejando la mente libre. _

_Una fracción de segundo después, una fuerte melodía con sonido enlatado me sobresaltó y me hizo agitarme en el agua, salpicando todo el suelo. "¿Qué coño…?", pensé, mientras prácticamente me arrancaba los auriculares de los oídos.  
Enseguida identifiqué mi móvil como la fuente del ruido, y más calmado, lo tomé del borde de la bañera para mirar quién me estaba llamando._

_"Rin", rezaba la pantalla._

_Lo más normal era que sintiera esa estúpida felicidad de enamorado cuando leía ese nombre. Pero no, ahora no sentía algo así. Ahora era distinto, y me dolía.  
Cerré los ojos y devolví el aparato a su sitio, dejándolo sonar hasta que saltara el contestador._

_El agua se había quedado fría, lo que indicaba que me había quedado dormido en la bañera. "Aagrh…", gruñí, de mal humor. Quité el tapón del desagüe y me incorporé lentamente sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido y escuchando las gotas de agua caer al suelo. _

_El teléfono volvió a sonar, y de nuevo leí tu nombre en la pantalla con la consiguiente corriente ácida que me arañó el esófago. Lo ignoré._

_Sin echar la vista atrás me lavé la cara y me mojé el pelo con el agua caliente del lavabo, me anudé una toalla a la cintura y salí del cuarto de baño. Me vestí con una camiseta negra básica y unos pantalones de chándal, y bajé las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Mi madre se había ido al trabajo y me había dejado dormir, como pude leer en la nota de la nevera, de modo que me encontraba solo en casa.  
Desayuné con tranquilidad distrayéndome con las noticias de una cadena al azar, y al terminar recogí la mesa, subí al piso de arriba y entré de nuevo al baño._

_Después de despejarme un poco, el espejo ya no me devolvía una imagen tan lamentable, pero aún me duraba el mal humor. Comencé a lavarme los dientes con parsimonia pensando en el aburrido día de domingo que me esperaba, y en ese momento escuché de nuevo el maldito sonido del móvil, vibrando desde el borde de la bañera.  
Escupí la pasta de dientes y me acerqué. _

_"Rin"._

_Fruncí el ceño y apreté las mandíbulas._

- ¡¿Rin, qué quieres?! – _casi grité al descolgar._

- ¿Raku? – _escuché tu afónica voz al otro lado -. _¿Qué te pasa? – _preguntaste, extrañado._

_Me di cuenta de que yo mismo estaba sorprendido por el tono de mi voz._

- Ah… perdona – _gruñí a la vez que me enjuagaba la boca con agua -._ Qué quieres.

- Pues… había pensado en enseñarte algo, por eso te he llamado tantas veces – _respondiste con cierta cautela -. _Pero si no puedes, no pasa nada…

- Esto… - _intenté aceptar -. _No, hoy no puedo – _añadí, sin embargo, traicionado por el subconsciente._

_Hubo una pausa._

- Bueno, está bien… Ya te lo enseñaré otro día.

- Sí.

_Una segunda pausa, y advertí tu respiración al otro lado._

- Raku, ¿de verdad no te pasa nada?

- No – _contesté -. _¿No tienes resaca? – _añadí para cambiar de tema._

- Me duele la cabeza y no recuerdo cómo llegué a casa – _respondiste riendo ligeramente -. _Pero mereció la pena, no me lo he pasado mejor en mi vida.

- Sí, es verdad… - _dije con cierta amargura en la voz._

- Pues eso, entonces nos vemos mañana en clase, ¿no?

- Claro.

- Vale… hasta mañana entonces.

- Adiós.

_Colgué la llamada y me quedé unos segundos mirando la pantalla apagada._

_La oleada de arrepentimiento que a uno le sobreviene cuando sabe que ha hecho algo inapropiado en un momento de irracionalidad me hizo suspirar profundamente._

_No había podido ser amable. Lo había intentado, en serio, pero el dolor y el miedo que sentía me lo habían impedido. El odio estúpido e injustificado que sentía hacia quienes estaban a nuestro nuevo alrededor, que me hacía avergonzarme de mí mismo._

_Y la sensación agridulce con la que te identificaba, ahora convertida en una mezcla de amor y odio. _

_"Mierda, joder…"_

- ¡Joder!_ – exclamé._

**_..._**

_Todavía tenía en la cabeza la melodía de mi último sueño; era uno de esos sueños que se quedan grabados en la memoria quién sabe por qué. Y ahí estaba, repitiéndose en mi mente durante toda la tarde._

_Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, extraje la guitarra de la funda y me senté en el borde de la cama._

_Hice sonar las dos primeras cuerdas, giré las clavijas con cuidado para ajustar el tono y fui arreglando la afinación de las seis. Cuando estuve satisfecho, pasé la púa por todo el ancho del cordaje y dejé sonar el grupo de notas hasta que se perdieron en la reverberación de las paredes. Después, practiqué un par de acordes rápidos para habituarme a la posición de la mano, y empecé a dar la transición armónica que sin querer ya me sabía de memoria._

_I'm scared of stories  
of problems and worries,  
of people that seem to be so proud…_

_Sentía las articulaciones de los dedos un poco agarrotadas por la falta de práctica, pero continué tocando y cantando con voz suave hasta que me pareció suficiente. Dejé que la última nota se perdiera por completo y luego exhalé una bocanada de aire._

_Apenas las cuerdas dejaron de vibrar, el dolor acudió de nuevo. No te podía sacar de mi cabeza._

_Por orgullo propio decidí sobreponerme y, estirando el cuello, dejé la guitarra encima del colchón y me cambié de ropa. Aún se veía algo de claridad por la ventana, de modo que saldría a dar un paseo para despejar un poco la mente e intentar aclarar mis ideas. Me puse unos vaqueros, una camiseta de manga larga y una cazadora, cogí las llaves, la cartera y los auriculares y salí de casa en rumbo a ninguna parte._

_Hacía algo de viento y me molestaba en los ojos, pero aun así anduve con la mente perdida durante más de media hora hasta adentrarme en las calles del centro, extrañamente vacías para una tarde de domingo. El cielo amenazaba con lluvia dentro de poco, pero de momento había suficiente claridad.  
Metí las manos en los bolsillos y continué caminando, ignorando a la gente que pasaba por mi lado, con la cabeza agachada y manteniendo el paso lento y distraído. Acabé llegando a la zona de las tiendas de videojuegos, música y ropa, y no pude vencer la tentación de entrar en las del segundo tipo, desparramadas por las aceras en menor cantidad que las demás._

_Fue precisamente en aquella tienda de manga, la que fuimos a visitar la primera vez que pasamos un rato juntos, en la que sucedió lo que no tenía que haber sucedido. Apenas entré en el establecimiento, lo primero que escuché fue una voz aguda que me hizo frenar en seco en la entrada y tensar mi cuerpo. Giré con precisión la cabeza hacia la estantería del fondo y en ese momento llegó a mis oídos una segunda voz, despreocupada y con aire joven, que yo ya había reconocido.  
Allí estabais Shiemi y tú, comentando sobre uno de los mangas de la estantería que habías abierto para que ambos lo pudierais leer. La primera reacción que tuve fue afilar involuntariamente la mirada, sintiendo un amargo nudo en la garganta.  
Y ahí estaba también Renzo, que acababa de llegar desde otro pasillo, y se dirigía hacia vosotros con intención de arrastraros fuera de la tienda. Apenas mandé la orden a mis piernas para que se movieran y salir de allí cuanto antes, una presencia mucho más cercana apareció junto a mí._

- Eh, llegamos a la vez.

_Giré el cuerpo, alarmado, pero enseguida disimulé mi expresión. Yusei me miraba a metro y medio de distancia con una media sonrisa._

- Sí… - _contesté, intentando improvisar mentalmente una excusa._

- ¿Qué te pasa? – _dijo, arrugando el entrecejo. Ya era la segunda vez que me hacían la misma pregunta aquel día._

- Eh, nada… - _respondí, nervioso -. _Yo… yo me iba a casa, en realidad…

_Yusei borró su sonrisa y me lanzó una mirada escéptica. Era una persona demasiado inteligente y sin duda ya habría notado algo raro. No era tan ingenuo como tú en ese sentido, y eso me hacía las cosas difíciles. De todas formas, desvié la vista y me coloqué justo detrás de la estantería más cercana para evitar que me vierais. _

- Está bien… - _pronunció Yusei arrastrando las palabras con un desconfiado tono de voz -. _Pero no te vayas aún – _añadió cuando vio que me ponía en marcha para salir de allí -. _Dime, ¿saben que estás aquí? – _preguntó señalándoos con discreción._

_Negué con la cabeza sin mirarle directamente._

- E imagino que por alguna razón no quieres que lo sepan – _dijo, con el semblante serio._

_Esta vez no contesté, pero pareció bastarle de sobra para confirmarlo._

- Espero que tengas una buena razón, entonces. Procura que se te pase rápido o habla de ello con alguien que te pueda ayudar – _declaró, encogiéndose de hombros. Arqueé las cejas, sorprendido durante un segundo por aquella inesperada respuesta. Le agradecí el gesto mentalmente y se puso en marcha hacia vosotros, dejándome vía libre para escapar. _

_Así lo hice, mientras me avergonzaba de mí mismo una vez más, con el pecho doliéndome intensamente._

_Llegué a casa con paso rápido e intentando mostrarme calmado, dejé la cazadora en el perchero, me cambié de ropa en la habitación y tomé la guitarra entre las manos. Después pasé tocando toda la tarde, pues era la única manera de permanecer con la mente en blanco. _

_Ya la noche, me dormí pensando en que no hubiera podido contestar a Yusei si me hubiera preguntado cuál era mi buena razón para no querer estar con vosotros, puesto que en realidad no tenía ninguna que se pudiese llamar así._

**…**

_Las cosas no fueron precisamente a mejor a partir de entonces. Al cabo de unos días, de hecho, habían empeorado tanto que ya ni siquiera me importaba. Me había hecho inmune de alguna manera, tal vez como reacción psicológica natural, y el caso es que la sensación de estar en una nube todo el día me acosaba continuamente._

_Lo más difícil había sido el día siguiente al encuentro en la tienda. Se podría resumir en un comienzo demasiado bueno para ser cierto y un final que no le hacía justicia._

_Empezó a las ocho y media de la mañana, en el lugar que irónicamente había sido testigo del origen de todo._

- ¡Raku! – _escuché de repente tu voz a mi derecha, mientras cruzaba la puerta del instituto con la mochila al hombro._

_Giré el cuello, un poco sobresaltado, y me encontré con tu cálida sonrisa. Desvié la mirada por acto reflejo._

- Buenos días – _saludé sin emoción en la voz. Por el rabillo del ojo te vi fruncir el ceño, y resoplaste contrariado._

- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien – _respondí con sequedad._

_Hubo un segundo de silencio._

- ¿Aún sigues enfadado? – _preguntaste fríamente. Te miré por un momento y apreté los puños._

- No estoy enfadado, Rin – _dije, manteniendo la velocidad y el rostro impasible._

_Aceleraste por un momento y giraste a la izquierda para colocarte en frente de mí y cortarme el paso. Tus ojos apuntaron directamente a los míos._

- Vale, ahora soy yo quien está de mal humor – _afirmaste mostrando cierto rastro de hostilidad en la mirada -. _¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

_Me mordí el labio inferior y bajé la cabeza._

- ¿Te he hecho algo? ¿Te molesta que vaya contigo?

_Tampoco respondí a eso. Seguiste mirándome a los ojos y sentí la incómoda presión que ejercían._

_Era demasiado complicado. Ni me sentía capaz de decir la verdad, ni ahora tampoco de disimular el problema. Como un callejón sin salida._

- ¿Cómo voy a arreglarlo si no me dices lo que te ocurre? – _ahora tu voz mostró un cierto tinte preocupado._

- No es importante, Rin… - _pronuncié en casi un murmullo._

- ¡Claro que lo es! Desde este fin de semana has estado cabreado, extraño, y… distante. Y tengo la sensación de que tiene que ver conmigo… - _dijiste, ahora bajando la mirada. Tus ojos se oscurecieron y te vi bajar las orejas, y me recordó a nuestras primeras conversaciones._

- Rin, yo… - _intenté decir, pero se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Me llevé una mano a la nuca y miré hacia el suelo, nervioso por la situación._

_Pasó un instante en silencio, y entonces repentinamente levantaste la cabeza y estiraste el brazo hacia mí. Y me revolviste el pelo durante medio segundo en un gesto inesperado. Cuando alcé la vista, atónito, me encontré con tu amplia sonrisa y sentí esa cálida corriente eléctrica por el pecho._

- Raku, somos amigos – _dijiste. Entonces un casi imperceptible tono rojo coloreó tus mejillas -. _Y, bueno… creo que me importas lo suficiente como para querer saber si te pasa algo, ¿no?…

_Sentí que se me aceleraba el corazón ante tus palabras y no pude evitar que una media sonrisa acudiera a mis labios. Sin embargo, no sabía qué responder. No había una excusa que me sirviera de ahí en adelante, y además poner excusas ya había dejado de ser una solución._

- Si no quieres contármelo – _empezaste a decir -, _entonces también está bien. Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad? – _añadiste._

_Me pareció irónico, pero de todos modos asentí con la cabeza, y esbozaste otra sincera sonrisa._

_Me había parecido imposible conseguirlo hacía un momento, pero ahora me encontraba mejor. Tenías ese espíritu que hacía mejorar el humor de cualquiera, el mismo que provocaba que todos se dispusieran a tu alrededor cuando revelabas aquel Rin cariñoso y amable. El que eras en realidad.  
Suspiré y admiré tu rostro una vez más. Después tomé aire mientras nos poníamos de nuevo en marcha cruzando el patio. _

- Y bueno… ¿qué era eso que me querías enseñar ayer? – _comenté de forma casual, sintiéndome tras aquella conversación un poco más libre del dolor que me atenazaba._

_Entonces, frenaste en seco y tus ojos se afilaron. Sonreíste mordazmente y antes de que pudiera hacer nada tomaste mi muñeca derecha y tiraste de ella llevándome en dirección contraria._

- ¡Rin, ¿qué haces?! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a clase! – _exclamé mientras me arrastrabas con fuerza._

- No me importa faltar, y si no, no habérmelo recordado.

_No soltaste mi muñeca hasta que no habíamos salido del instituto y recorrido a la larga los barrios circundantes en dirección al sureste de la ciudad, donde de hecho vivíamos ambos. Cuando me soltaste te miré frunciendo el ceño, pero me pasaste de mí y continuaste andando aminorando un poco la marcha.  
De algún modo habíamos llegado a una parte muy exterior de la ciudad, en una zona poco edificada y que de hecho se encontraba cerca de tu hogar. _

- ¡Vamos! – _exclamaste._

_Suspiré y te seguí, resignado, puesto que de todas formas ya era imposible que llegásemos a tiempo a clase._

_Te dirigiste hacia un conocido bosque cercano que se podría adivinar desde cualquier punto alto de la ciudad, pero al que sin embargo no había entrado nunca. Un pequeño sendero entre los árboles permitía avanzar sin mucho problema, y además parecías saberte a la perfección el camino hacia donde quiera que estuviésemos yendo. El sol de la mañana golpeaba desde el cielo, pero las frondosas ramas impedían su paso y hacían posible una agradable temperatura._

_No abriste la boca en todo el trayecto, y tras cerca de diez minutos de aburridos troncos de madera y hojas crujiendo en el suelo, distinguí al fin una abertura entre la maleza._

_No puedo negar que lo que me esperaba allí era sencillamente espectacular. Saliste tú primero, y después yo también desemboqué en el final del camino._

_Ante mis ojos se desplegaba un impresionante cuadro de la ciudad al completo, con una vista privilegiada. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero el sendero del bosque debía ser cuesta arriba, puesto que el lugar donde nos encontrábamos era la cima de una colina. La frondosa vegetación terminaba en una lengua de árboles en la parte derecha de la planicie, cubierta de césped de un color verde intenso, y el aire era limpio y puro y traía consigo un aroma a tierra húmeda y vegetación. Me acerqué, hipnotizado, al borde de la cima donde comenzaba a bajar la otra ladera de forma algo abrupta, y extendí la vista al frente admirando la unión de la bulliciosa ciudad con sus edificios y calles con el cielo despejado y profundamente azul. Hice una visera con la mano y una profunda sonrisa se alojó involuntariamente en mi boca. Aquel lugar tenía un ambiente especial e incluso mágico._

_Una ligera brisa me acarició el rostro y sentí tu presencia acercándose por mi izquierda._

- Reconozco que es mucho mejor de noche, pero sigue siendo increíble – _dijiste._

_Te miré un momento; también estabas observando el paisaje de brazos cruzados. La atmósfera era ligera y tentaba a permanecer allí. Solté la mochila y me senté sobre el frío y húmedo césped apoyando el cuerpo sobre el suelo con el hombro izquierdo, sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante._

_Hiciste lo mismo a mi lado, y ambos disfrutamos de un par de segundos de silencio. Como en los viejos tiempos. A nuestras espaldas se escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros y el murmullo de las hojas mecidas por el aire._

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

_Sonreí._

- Me parece que me quedaría a vivir aquí para siempre – _respondí. Reíste ligeramente y te tumbaste por completo boca arriba con un perezoso suspiro._

- Venía aquí con mis padres y mi hermano cuando era pequeño – _contaste -._ Pasaba toda la tarde con Yukio jugando en el bosque y luego los cuatro hacíamos una especie de picnic en esta misma cima_. _Siempre ha sido un lugar especial para mí, y es donde suelo ir cuando me encuentro mal y necesito despejarme.

- ¿Ah, que te encuentras mal conmigo o qué? – _bromeé con una media sonrisa._

- ¿Eh? ¡No! – _exclamaste -. _¡Solo quería que lo vieras para que te sintieras mejor!

_Ensanché la sonrisa ante el gracioso color que acudió a tus mejillas e imité tu posición, usando la mochila de almohada y observando la inmensidad del cielo azul, casi libre de nubes. _

- Gracias – _dije con sinceridad._

_Después cerré los ojos y relajé mi respiración._

_Había momentos como aquellos en los que era bueno tomarse un descanso. Y es también en esos momentos cuando te parece absurdo todo lo que estás haciendo. A mí desde luego me lo parecía, desde comportarme como un crío hasta sentir aquello que sentía por ti.  
Y sin embargo, que fuese absurdo no lo hacía más fácil._

_¿Cuál sería el precio que habría de pagar? ¿Y si, en ese mismo momento, tomaba el toro por los cuernos y me confesaba?  
La sensación del deja vu me recorrió las entrañas.  
No había mucho que perder, pero tampoco nada que ganar, así que no era un negocio rentable._

- Oye, Raku… - _empezaste a decir de pronto, sorprendiéndome, con una voz titubeante -._ A ti… ¿qué tipo de persona te gusta?

_No supe a qué te referías, además de que la pregunta me parecía cuanto menos extraña._

- ¿Cómo? – _giré la cabeza sobre la mochila hacia tu posición y levanté una ceja._

- Si, ya sabes… para salir y eso… el tipo de persona que querrías que fuera tu... pareja - _dijiste, con actitud ligeramente nerviosa._

_Aquello me pilló por sorpresa y con la guardia baja, y he de reconocer que tenías cierta habilidad para hacer eso. Carraspeé un poco mientras sentía la sangre subir a mi cara y volví a orientar el rostro hacia arriba._

- No sé… – _respondí de la forma más natural que pude - _¿Por qué lo dices?

- Curiosidad – _dijiste simplemente -. _Venga, cuéntamelo. Estoy seguro de que tienes una especie de imagen hecha en la cabeza con lo que te interesa de alguien que conoces, todos la tenemos.

_Suspiré, conteniendo las ganas de decirte "sí, claro que sí, ese alguien eres precisamente tú". Pero por supuesto fingí estar concentrado pensando en una lista de cualidades, y al cabo de unos segundos tomé aire._

- Me gustan las buenas personas – _dije -. _Y que sean honestas. Y cariñosas hasta cierto punto, que uno necesita su espacio - _dejaste escapar una risa ligera ante eso último -. _No sé, me gustaría encontrar a ese alguien que me haga feliz. Con quien pueda estar con confianza, sin miedo a decir algo que no debo. Que sepa entenderme, y poder saber que me entiende. Que defienda las cosas que le importan. Que no sea como todos los demás, que tenga una personalidad más allá de lo que parece a primera vista, y que sea capaz de cambiar mi humor con tan solo su presencia. Que… no sé…

_Frené mi discurso dándome cuenta de repente que había dado rienda suelta a mi imaginación, así que cerré la boca, avergonzado. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que me sonreías, divertido ante mi inusual revelación de algo tan personal._

- ¿Y tú? – _pregunté, intentando cambiar las tornas de la situación._

- Hmmm… - _murmuraste -. _No sé, me gustaría encontrar a alguien amable. Suelo enfadarme por cosas muy absurdas a menudo, y si esa persona es capaz de hacerme sentir mejor, entonces está bien. No pido mucho más… - _dijiste encogiéndote de hombros. Comparándolo con lo que yo deseaba, me hacía parecer demasiado iluso.  
_

_Hubo una pequeña pausa y después bostezaste._

- ¿Crees que la encontrarás? – _pregunté distraídamente._

- No lo sé, es posible…

_Entonces se hizo el silencio por unos minutos. Perdí la vista en el basto azul del cielo, sintiendo que la mente se me quedaba en blanco, y disfruté de la sensación del césped bajo mis manos, el suave sonido del viento viajando a través del bosque a nuestras espaldas y el olor a limpio que traía consigo aquel aire de la cima._

- _"Espero que haya alguien que cuide de mí, cuando muera, cuando me vaya." – recité de pronto obedeciendo un extraño impulso. Te escuché girar la cabeza hacia mí y casi pude adivinar tu cara de confusión -. _Es la letra de una canción – _confesé._

- Cómo no… - _bromeaste con una ligera carcajada. Después añadiste -: _¿Qué sigue?

_Tomé aire y entrecerré los ojos._

_"Espero que haya alguien que libere mi corazón. Que le guste abrazarlo, cuando esté cansado.  
Hay un fantasma en el horizonte, cuando me voy a la cama.  
¿Cómo podré dormir al llegar la noche?  
¿Cómo descansaré mi cabeza?  
Estoy asustado del lugar que hay entre la luz y ninguna parte,  
no quiero ser el elegido, allí abandonado,  
allí abandonado.  
Espero que haya alguien que cuide de mí, cuando muera, cuando parta.  
Espero que haya alguien que libere mi corazón. Que le guste abrazarlo,  
cuando esté cansado…"_

_Después se hizo un agradable silencio._

- Y supongo que esa es la persona que uno espera encontrar en la vida – _comenté al cabo de un momento._

- ¡Es genial! – _exclamaste. Giré la cabeza y te vi sonriendo con contagiosa alegría -. _La letra de esa canción, digo. Nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así.

- No, yo tampoco…

_Tal vez por dentro estuviera deseando inconscientemente que el momento no acabara nunca. Me recordaba a las primeras veces que habíamos hablado, cuando apenas nos conocíamos el uno al otro y todo se basaba en compartir lo primero que se nos cruzaba por la mente, y por eso me sentía plenamente feliz por primera vez en demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera me importó ser consciente de mi feo egoísmo, yo solo quería permanecer así todo el tiempo posible._

_Y en cambio, unos segundos después, al destino debió parecerle adecuado acabar con mi momento de paz interior, y gracioso hacerlo de forma dolorosa, destruyéndolo todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

- Un día vendremos aquí los cinco – _dijiste. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca y sentí la implacable sensación de angustia en el pecho -. _Estoy seguro de que puede ser genial – _continuaste -. _Podemos traernos unas tiendas de campaña y dormir aquí, e incluso le diré a Yukio que venga también, podría hacer la cena en un horno de gas y…

_"Por favor, para de hacer eso…", supliqué mentalmente. Sentía las palabras salir de tu boca para clavarse con saña una por una en mis tripas. Me incorporé bruscamente sobre el césped._

- Aunque Renzo odia los bichos, no sé si querrá venir…bah, le convenceré. Y también podremos poner música, tranquilo – _añadiste, mirándome con complicidad._

_Esbozando una sonrisa falsa y cada vez sintiéndome más incapaz de seguir escuchando aquello, te miré de reojo mientras dabas rienda suelta a tu discurso, con el rostro hacia arriba y esa expresión de felicidad infantil._

_"Por favor, cállate…"._

- Además, seguro que a Shiemi le encantará…

_Me puse en pie prácticamente de un salto, atenazado por el nudo en la garganta que también se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Tomé la mochila sin hacer caso a tu confusa expresión y me limpié los restos de césped de la ropa. Fingiendo la mayor naturalidad posible, me di la vuelta con intención de echar a andar._

_Hubiera deseado hacerlo de una forma menos repentina y sospechosa, pero no podía. El momento ya se había derrumbado._

- Vamos a clase, que ya hemos perdido dos horas – _conseguí pronunciar, con la voz ronca y demasiado fría. Después, sin mirar hacia atrás, me puse en marcha hacia el interior del bosque._

_Y ese fue el principio del fin._

* * *

**Menos mal que Raku es mi personaje y puedo hacer con él lo que quiera, porque me estoy cebando de lo lindo XD  
Por cierto, os invito a que descubrais por vosotros mismos la canción a la que se refiere en la última parte del capítulo. **

**Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el capítulo 6!**


	18. Caja entera de analgésicos

**Lo siento D:**

**No voy a poner excusas, me sentí asquerosamente vago y punto. Llegó un momento en el que me faltó la inspiración y simplemente no tenía ganas de seguir con esto.**

**Estuve escribiendo este capítulo por trozos, con varios días de separación (y tanto, hacía más de un mes que no me pasaba a actualizar ^^'), y pensaba hacerlo mucho más largo en un principio. No fue hasta hace unas dos semanas que me volvió a dar el mono y he conseguido terminarlo. **

**Mejor tarde que nunca, supongo, así que aquí va el capítulo 18. Espero que lo disfruteis como yo lo he hecho, no es muy largo pero decidí que es mejor así. Ya se va acercando el final!**

* * *

**VI**

_Me desperté, sobresaltado y con el cuerpo envuelto en sudor frío. Estiré el brazo en la oscuridad hacia mi lado derecho y me acerqué el despertador al rostro. La luz que se activaba con un botón reveló la hora, las 04:33, y con un suspiro me di la vuelta sobre el colchón, consciente de que no podría ser capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño._

_Tres días habían pasado desde el momento en que crucé el límite, y durante esos tres días mi cuerpo había desarrollado una especie de inmunidad ante los quebraderos de cabeza que me acosaban. Era por la noche cuando me volvía vulnerable, y las pesadillas asaltaban mi cabeza con miradas de un azul hostil. Y al despertar, venía el dolor de cabeza, taladrándome las sienes e impidiéndome dormir de nuevo._

_Sin embargo, todo me parecía muy absurdo. Se trataba de una especie de bloqueo mental, provocado por el miedo irracional que me estaba ganando la partida, en el que me sentía incapaz de volver a ser contigo como antes.  
Intenté mentalizarme, tal y como había hecho cuando recién acepté lo que sentía, de que todo se trataba de un capricho extraño, de una idealización de algo que no era más que una amistad muy íntima. __**Intenté verte como amigo. **__De verdad que lo intenté, y también hice todo lo posible por borrar aquello de mi interior, de eliminar lo que se había convertido en un veneno corriendo por mi sangre.  
Y por supuesto, sin éxito alguno._

_Ahora solo me quedaba confiar en el tiempo y poner esperanzas en que algún día sería capaz de volver a mirarte a los ojos sin sentir un escalofrío de culpabilidad._

_Continué las siguientes dos horas dando vueltas en la cama, en el angustioso estado de insomnio en el que uno se mantiene a punto de dormirse sin terminar de conseguirlo. Mi mente divagó por distintos lugares y momentos, e inevitablemente desemboqué en aquello que me impedía dormir. Celos, envidia, culpabilidad, vergüenza._

_No había sido capaz de dirigirte la palabra el martes, y tampoco había accedido a hablar contigo, cerrándome en banda todas las ocasiones en las que intentabas comunicarte. Ni siquiera quise ver tu reacción, podía imaginármela y eso ya era suficiente como para hacer las cosas difíciles._

- Vuelves a estar enfadado – _habías dicho en uno de los cambios de asignatura. Ignoré el comentario con el rostro impasible -. _¿No vas a dirigirme la palabra? – _añadiste tras unos segundos. Me mordí imperceptiblemente el labio inferior, pero nada más._

_Habías suspirado y puesto la vista al frente ante la ausencia de respuesta, y para mi alivio no volviste a intentar hablar conmigo durante la mañana, consciente de que no iba a servir de nada._

_Al día siguiente ni siquiera fui al instituto. Permanecí toda la mañana en casa, con dolor de cabeza. Por la tarde guardé el dibujo que me habías regalado en el fondo de un cajón del escritorio. Llamaste a mi móvil tres o cuatro veces, pero no contesté.  
"Tío, espero que estés bien, que hoy no has venido a clase y no coges el teléfono. Me he aburrido como nunca, que aunque no me hables, por lo menos…", ahí dejé de leer. Había sido el mensaje que me habías enviado tras las llamadas perdidas, pero me hacía sentir aún más culpable a cada palabra que iba leyendo de él._

_Y ya había llegado la madrugada siguiente, de nuevo sin poder dormir y dándome vergüenza a mí mismo. Había dejado que un sentimiento me dominara hasta el punto de cambiar mi forma de ser y convertirme en alguien egoísta y cobarde que se comportaba como una mierda con la persona a la que quería y que le consideraba su amigo._

_Intenté dejar la mente en blanco y respirar lentamente para relajarme, pero cualquier postura me resultaba incómoda y comencé a dar vueltas sobre el colchón, cada vez más frustrado. Me picaban los ojos y me dolía la cabeza más que nunca, y me hice una bola sobre mí mismo para mantener el calor debajo de las sábanas.  
Mantuve ese estado de vigilia hasta que unas horas después sonó el despertador. Alargué el brazo sin mirar y lo apagué, y tras unos minutos me incorporé sobre la cama, llevándome una mano al rostro y frotándome la cabeza. Suspiré._

_Con los ojos entrecerrados, me acerqué a la ventana y subí la persiana, revelando un día nublado. Suspiré de nuevo ante la desagradable vista y bajé a desayunar.  
No tenía apetito, de modo que apenas me bebí una taza de café y subí al baño a lavarme los dientes. El espejo me ofreció una imagen demacrada de mi rostro, ojeroso y con expresión cansada, y aparté la vista bruscamente sin querer ver el reflejo de mi propio interior._

_No me encontraba en condiciones de ir a clase. Además de querer huir de todo lo que tuviera que ver con verte y hablar contigo, sentía ese ligero malestar general en el cuerpo y tal vez tuviese unas décimas de fiebre._

_Me di una ducha para relajarme un poco y me vestí con ropa informal. Después fui a la cocina, tomé una caja de analgésicos y llené un vaso con agua. El móvil vibró en mi bolsillo mientras la pastilla se disolvía en el líquido, y enseguida supuse que eras tú. Sin embargo le di una oportunidad y leí la pantalla.  
El número era desconocido y levanté las cejas, curioso. Aun así descolgué la llamada._

- ¿Quién? – _pregunté._

- Yusei – _reconocí su voz al otro lado._

- Oh, hola… - _saludé sin muchas ganas._

- Renzo me dio tu número.

- Está bien, no me importa.

- ¿Tienes un segundo?

- Sí, creo que sí – _contesté tras beberme el agua con la pastilla disuelta._

- Quiero hablar contigo. En persona. Y no acepto un no por respuesta – _el tono decidido de su voz me tomó por sorpresa._

- ¿Hablar de qué? – _pregunté, afilando la mirada._

- ¿No vas a clase hoy? – _contestó él, sin embargo. Hubo un segundo de silencio._

- No – _dije simplemente._

- Pues tiene que ver con el hecho de que precisamente podamos hablar ahora, así que vístete y nos vemos en treinta minutos en el parque de la otra vez.

_Fruncí el ceño, sospechando el motivo que le llevaba a hacer eso._

- Yusei, hoy no puedo… - _intenté escapar de la situación mientras improvisaba mentalmente una excusa._

- ¡Claro que puedes! Créeme, no me estaría gastando dinero en llamarte simplemente por gusto, así que hazme el favor y sal de ahí. Ahora.

_Exhalé un gruñido._

- Ahora – _repitió con determinación._

- Está bien – _mascullé._

- Así me gusta. En treinta minutos, ya sabes.

- Sí…

_Y colgué la llamada.  
Permanecí un segundo quieto con el móvil en la mano. ¿Era realmente necesario? La sospecha de lo que quería hablarme se volvía cada vez más una evidencia, y no tenía ninguna gana de enfrentarme a ella. Inhalé aire con fuerza, consciente de que ya era tarde para echarse atrás, y subí a mi cuarto con actitud desganada._

_Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, me enjuagué la cara en el lavabo y salí de casa tras tomar las llaves. Mantuve un paso lento y distraído avanzando por la acera y cruzándome con poca gente, y unos veinte minutos después llegué al parque al que me dirigía, al lado de las tiendas de ocio. Busqué con la mirada a lo largo de las líneas de bancos dispuestas en fila, y reconocí a Yusei a unos cincuenta metros, sentado sobre uno de ellos con la vista al frente._

_Suspiré y pensé por un momento en salir de allí e inventar una excusa, pero finalmente me acerqué al banco._

- Buenos días – _saludó, e hice un gesto con la mano -. _¿Quieres? – _añadió estirando el brazo y ofreciéndome una botella de cerveza a la mitad._

- No me gusta la cerveza – _contesté. Me senté en el espacio libre a su derecha._

- Tienes mala cara – _afirmó después de un segundo._

- No he dormido demasiado bien esta semana…

_No dijo nada al respecto y se produjo un incómodo silencio._

- Pensé que me iba a costar más convencerte – _dijo -. _Me refiero a hablar contigo.

_Me mordí el labio inferior sin mirarle directamente._

- Pues aquí estoy. ¿Y bien…?

- Si te digo la verdad, no sé muy bien cómo encarar esto – _dijo tras un momento -. _Creo que sospechas por qué quiero hablar, ¿verdad?

- Algo me imagino, sí…

_Yusei suspiró ligeramente y luego tomó aire._

- En primer lugar, sé que no nos conocemos de casi nada. Apenas hemos hablado un rato en un bar, y no sé hasta qué punto puedes ofenderte si me meto demasiado en tus asuntos, así que te pido perdón por eso antes de empezar.

_Asentí con la cabeza, aceptando sus anticipadas disculpas._

- A ver, déjame pensar – _dijo, con aire ausente -. _Me has decepcionado, Raku – _declaró al cabo de un momento._

_Eso me tomó por sorpresa y levanté las cejas._

- ¿Cómo? – _pregunté._

- El domingo, cuando nos encontramos en la tienda, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando te escondiste del resto – _dijo sin tapujos, y asentí incómodo apartando la vista -. _¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dije?

- Que… esperabas que se me pasara rápido, creo – _contesté. Él negó con la cabeza._

- No, después de eso.

_Fruncí el ceño, recordándolo._

- Exacto – _confirmó -. _Que hablases de ello con alguien que te pudiera ayudar. Y por lo que veo no lo has hecho.

- No hay nada de qué hablar – _repliqué, tajante. _

- Pues yo creo que sí.

_Aquello se estaba volviendo más incómodo por momentos. "No debería haber venido", pensé. Me rasqué la nuca sin saber qué decir._

- Vamos a empezar por el principio. Sabes por qué estás aquí, y déjame decirte que a mí tampoco me gusta esto, así que vamos a intentar hacerlo rápido, ¿sí? – _dijo, y siguió hablando sin esperar una respuesta -. _Hablemos del problema principal: Rin.

_El hecho de haberlo sabido por anticipado no evitó que sintiera un incómodo escalofrío._

- ¿Qué te pasa con él, Raku?

_Me miró directamente pero yo seguí con la cabeza al frente._

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – _pregunté haciéndome el ignorante, pero no sonó creíble ni para mí. Yusei me miró levantando una ceja._

- Creía que habíamos quedado en hacerlo rápido – _comentó._

_Me mordí el labio inferior._

_Hasta entonces nunca había contemplado la idea de decírselo a nadie. Aparte de mí mismo, la única persona que lo sabía era aquella chica del bar que lo averiguó de alguna manera, y no tenía ningún interés en aumentar ese número._

_Pero… ¿y si Yusei tenía razón? ¿Y si lo mejor era pedir un poco de ayuda? Tal vez se tratase de lo que necesitaba, en vez de encerrarme en mí mismo luchando contra un sentimiento que no podía combatir por mucho que lo intentara. Tal vez otra perspectiva me ayudaría a resolver la situación de una forma u otra, y había que reconocer que Yusei era inteligente y eso me daba cierta confianza. ¿Por qué no pedirle opinión?_

_"¿Para qué?", preguntó una voz en mi interior. "¿Para que te diga lo que ya sabes, que no deberías arriesgarte? ¿O para que te anime a confesarte y las cosas acaben peor de lo que están?". La lucha interna sobre la decisión que debía tomar se desató en mi interior haciéndome cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes._

_Vi a Yusei adoptar una postura más rígida y esta vez me miró con ojos penetrantes._

- ¿Te has enfadado con él? – _preguntó con un intimidante tono de voz._

- No - _respondí por acto reflejo._

- ¿Ha habido algún problema entre vosotros?

- No… - _volví a contestar, desviando la mirada._

- ¿Entonces por qué no le diriges la palabra y ni siquiera vas a clase por no encontrártelo?

_Hubo un segundo de silencio y tuve tiempo de adoptar una posición defensiva._

- Mira, Yusei, estarás preocupado por esto pero te estoy diciendo que no es nada. Además, fuera lo que fuese sería entre él y yo, así que…

- No – _interrumpió de nuevo con aquella expresión que no admitía réplica, y después levantó el dedo índice apuntándome con él -. _Déjame decirte una cosa: Rin habló conmigo ayer. Me dijo que al principio de la semana estabas raro y que luego dejaste simplemente de hablar con él. Prácticamente de la noche a la mañana.

- Pero eso… - _intenté contestar, pero enseguida cerré la boca puesto que no tenía argumentos. Tan solo sacudí la cabeza, molesto, como un niño soportando una bronca._

_Yusei se relajó un momento para darle un trago a la cerveza y el silencio se hizo pesado una vez más. Me volvía a doler la cabeza, y en ese momento deseé haber consumido la caja entera de pastillas cuando pude._

- Rin está preocupado, tío. Y yo también – _dijo finalmente -. _Respeto que no me quieras decir lo que te pasa, pero al menos arréglalo, ¿no crees?

- No me pasa nada… - _volví a la carga con el mismo argumento trillado. Esta vez, Yusei gruñó, y noté su impaciencia creciendo por momentos._

- No me lo creo – _declaró negando con la cabeza -. _Tío, Raku, al menos acepta que te pasa algo con él – _insistió._

_Suspiré poniendo los ojos en blanco y pensando en lo absurdo de la situación._

- No, no ha habido ningún problema, ni nos hemos enfadado, ni nada de eso… - _contesté arrastrando las palabras en un tono aburrido._

- ¿Y entonces por qué coño no puedes hablar con él como siempre? – _dijo levantando la voz, con expresión irritada -. _Escucha, yo no tendría por qué estar haciendo esto. De hecho, Rin no me ha dicho en ningún momento que venga a hablar contigo, no me ha pedido nada pese a que me ofrecí a ayudarle, ni ha querido empeorar más las cosas. Fui yo quien le preguntó si había algo mal cuando le vi distraído y más en su mundo de lo normal de la noche a la mañana, y desde luego es más fácil mantener una conversación con él que con alguien que se empeña en levantar un muro de cemento cada vez que se toca una fibra sensible -. _Mantuve la vista en el suelo, sintiendo la culpabilidad recorrer mis entrañas ante su tono de reproche -. _Así que lo enfocaré de otro modo: considero a Rin amigo mío, y tú le estás jodiendo. De modo que tienes varias opciones, o contarme lo que te pasa y aceptar mi ayuda, o arreglarlo por tu cuenta, o echarle un par de huevos y cortar por lo sano. Le explicas por qué no quieres tener ningún tipo de relación con él y te olvidas de todo, si es eso lo que quieres. Pero haz algo.

_Entorné los ojos, sintiendo mi orgullo resquebrajarse ante sus palabras. Yusei había puesto las cosas sobre la mesa, y acababa de lanzarme una especie de ultimátum sobre algo que en realidad no tenía nada que ver con él._

_Giré la cabeza y le miré fijamente, enderezándome sobre el respaldo del banco._

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer sobre este tema es cosa mía – _pronuncié con la voz tan fría como pude. Él, sin embargo, dejó escapar una risa sarcástica._

- Oh, claro, se me olvidaba que es mucho mejor esconder el rabo entre las piernas e ignorar la angustia de otra persona, ¿eh?

- Eso no es verdad – _respondí, dolido._

- Sí que lo es. Estás siendo egoísta, y llegados a este punto me atrevería a decir que la única razón por la que lo defendiste de aquel tipo en clase fue para cubrir tus propias espaldas.

_Apreté los puños, sintiendo la ira correr por mis venas poco a poco. Estaba equivocado, muy equivocado._

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo hice porque Rin me importa!

- Ah, ¿sí? Me cuesta creerte, qué quieres que te diga. Él te considera su mejor amigo, y por mucho que estemos Renzo, Shiemi y yo, él va a seguir considerándote como tal. Y si yo sé esto, apuesto a que tú también: Rin no ha tenido las cosas demasiado fáciles, y no hace falta que te dé más explicaciones – _dijo, moviendo la botella de cerveza con efusividad -. _Y ahora le das la espalda sin motivo, le haces preocuparse y para colmo sacas a la luz mi lado justiciero.

_Chasqueó la lengua y me dedicó una mirada acusadora. No supe qué responder ante lo que me estaba echando en cara, porque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, y sin embargo, no me gustaba nada el rumbo que había tomado el encuentro. ¿Quién era él para meterse donde no le llamaban? ¿Quién era él para acusarme de egoísta? ¿Lo era? ¡Por supuesto que era egoísta! Pero nadie podría decir que no intentaba hacer las cosas lo mejor posible. Que no había intentado solucionar el problema mirándolo desde todos los puntos de vista que se me ocurrieron, que no actuaba con el objetivo del bien común._

- Creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo – _declaró al cabo de un segundo, ante mi silencio. Con un grácil movimiento, se puso de pie y apuró la cerveza -. _No te importa tanto como dices, es lo que estás demostrando – _añadió, y estiró la espalda con parsimonia dando a entender que daba por finalizada la conversación -. _De hecho, seguramente te haya venido bien como excusa para quedarte durmiendo por las mañanas, y levantarte tranquilamente para disfrutar de un precioso día por delante.

_Eso ya fue demasiado. Con la respiración agitada, me incorporé yo también, y sintiendo un amargo sabor en la garganta le miré apretando los labios y asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente como quien saca un as bajo la manga al verse acorralado._

- No tienes ni idea de nada – _escupí -. _Ni de lo que me ha pasado estos días, ni de lo jodidamente poco que he dormido, ni del dolor de cabeza que tengo ahora mismo, ni de absolutamente nada. Apuesto a que tampoco tienes ni idea de lo que se siente cuando las cosas son distintas alrededor de una persona, ni de cuando alguien te importa de un modo tan profundo. No te atrevas a decir que él no significa nada para mí, porque no sabes lo equivocado que estás, Yusei – _dije, moviendo las manos bruscamente -. _Créeme, él me importa más de lo que me gustaría. Es el primer amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida, el único que me ha permitido ser como soy sin tener que vigilar mi alrededor constantemente. Pero claro, es muy fácil decir desde fuera que soy la peor persona del mundo y que merezco ser torturado, ¿verdad? ¡Ponte en mi lugar! ¡Por un momento piensa en alguien que signifique lo suficiente como para dudar de ti mismo, como para que te afecte su puta presencia cien veces más que la del resto del mundo! No puedes, ¿eh? Claro que no. Es mucho mejor venir y echarme la mierda en la cara, como si no tuviese ya bastante conmigo mismo.

_Inhalé una bocanada de aire y pasaron un par de segundos en silencio. Me pitaban los oídos y el dolor de cabeza se había incrementado, además de una sensación extraña que me invadía por completo. Bajé los ojos, un poco avergonzado, al darme cuenta de que había elevado demasiado la voz sin ser consciente de ello._

_Después levanté la cabeza y miré a Yusei a los ojos, dándome cuenta de que no había reparado en su expresión ni una sola vez a lo largo de todo mi discurso, concentrado como estaba en vomitar todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. Me sorprendió verle con una media sonrisa en la boca y los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos brillaban en clara señal de victoria._

_Entonces comprendí lo que había hecho, y sentí una mezcla de admiración y vergüenza. _

- Vamos avanzando – _dijo, sin rastro del áspero tono que había tenido su voz un minuto antes._

**_…_**

_Poco me importaba que el viento se hubiera enfurecido de pronto, ni que empezara a caer una molesta lluvia horizontal haciéndome invisible el paso más allá de treinta metros. El camino a casa lo hice de principio a fin intentando quitarme de la cabeza las conclusiones que no había podido evitar sacar de la conversación.  
No podía decir que no había sido útil, puesto que al final me había hecho preguntarme ciertas cosas y me había dado una perspectiva totalmente nueva cuando ya creía que las había agotado todas. Por mucho que me doliera el orgullo, debía reconocer que el relativo mal trago había merecido la pena._

_Pero por encima de todo, continuaba fiel a mis convicciones y no iba a permitirme ser imprudente. Decidí aplicar lo más valioso que había obtenido de la conversación y mantener la amistad contigo. Antes no tenía algunas respuestas ni había visto las cosas de cierta manera, pero ahora me sentía con los medios para conseguirlo._

_Entré en mi casa con la cabeza notablemente más despejada y subí hasta mi cuarto._

_"Todo es teoría", afirmaba sin embargo una molesta vocecita desde muy adentro. Me hacía recordar las inexistentes garantías de que las cosas, en la práctica, volverían a ser como antes._

* * *

**Gracias por leer :)**

**PD: Raku está quedando como un super angsty adolescente de 13 años, pero espero justificarlo de algún modo al final. **


End file.
